The Paradox of EVA
by Soulimpared
Summary: Time has never been proven to act quite the way we think. Shinji dreams a vision that warns him of what's to come and Asuka is swept with moments that could effect the time lapse of the world. Could their path lead to the End of Evangelion? AsukaXShinji.
1. Fast Forward Paradox Dream

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Neon Genesis but if I did I would be filthy rich... and with a pool. Anyway, I had a dream of a story relating to his and I couldn't help but write this. As to everyone waiting for more chapters of my other fics don't worry they're being worked on just give me a little more time. I would love to know what you readers think as this story will have a lot of deep messages. THen again, what story of Evangelion doesn't have a deep plot ;p. Well, enjoy and let me know if I should continue writing this story. I'm not sure about it yet. **

**Chapter One: Time Fast Forward**

The sirens blared signaling the dangerous conflict that was rising throughout the base. Agents of all ranks rushed in and out of corridors. Red lights flashing. At the base of the structure Shinji ran down a corridor using the final reserves of his strength to find Asuka. He could hear distant explosions. The death cries of many fallen employees of the Rightful Order of Selected Evangelions or R.O.S.E echoed unmercifully within his ears. The clashing of metal. The rapid fire of firearms. This was the end of the line, he thought. But the consequences of that would surely follow he didn't acknowledge. His main concern was to find Asuka in all the chaos and hope that she like the rest of the base was already dead. He knew this day would come. He knew his decision to abandon N.E.R.V would ultimately lead him to his downfall. For the first time in his life, he made a decision for himself and look where it got him. He was running for his life. Looking for the girl that detested him just to be next to her when they were both killed for treason. In the back of his mind he knew his father must have been furious or even in a rage. Shinji could understand this. Who wouldn't become enraged by two pilots who went rouge and joined a company that was hellbent on stealing the EVA's and destroying N.E.R.V? He guessed it would annoy anyone if under those circumstances.

Why did he listen to Asuka? She was the one who convinced him to join R.O.S.E. No, that was a lie. She didn't force him. He agreed to do it and he even agreed with a smile on his face. He couldn't blame Asuka for it. He liked the attention R.O.S.E had given him. The things that they promised him but none of that seemed important right now since the organization was about to invaded by N.E.R.V forces and be permanently liquidated.

He turned a corner, passing by several armed R.O.S.E units he entered the barracks. The lights had gone out and now he stood in darkness. He cursed as the siren above him continued to sound. He wouldn't be able to call out for her and since the main electricity had gone out he would have to rely on the red alarms lights to guide him. He strained his eyes and allowed the passing alarm lights to illuminate the floor before him and after several moments he caught sight of a figure sitting on one of the bunks holding something preciously in her hands. Shinji went over and knelt beside the figure and placed his hands over her shoulders and said: "Asuka... snap out of it Asuka! We have to go! There's no time."

He couldn't see her well in the dim lighting but he could feel her eyes looking at him. He peered down and he waited for a stream of light from an alarm siren to pass over them and there he caught sight of a picture frame. His eyes widened. She was giving up. He could tell that it was a picture of her mother. He felt his stomach drop. He thought she would provide him with an answer. He thought she was his answer to make it out alive but here she was sitting in the dark gazing down on a picture not saying a word to him. The once proud and mighty Asuka had lost her will to live leaving Shinji to fend for himself and perhaps to die.

"Asuka, please. Come on, I know if we leave now we can get out of --"

His sentence went silent once the sound of breaking glass hit the ground and the side of his face stung. She had hit him with the frame and shards of glass stuck his face causing him to bleed. He held a hand to his cheek but that wouldn't suffice. He felt his body hit the ground and the weight of a girl's body rested on his waist. At first he couldn't comprehend what was happening but once he felt small droplets of salty water hit his face it all came into focus.

"Ich kann es nicht mehr!" she screamed, more tears fell onto his neck, "I don't care anymore!"

At this moment silence would follow but the sirens overhead continue to chant their distress calls.

"What? What do you mean you 'don't care'?" he shouted back, "We did this together! We decided to leave NERV and now you don't are?"

"Dummkopf! Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"What happened to your pride? Are you just like me then?"

"Nein!"

Shinji could feel disgust rise in his throat. How could she of all people be ashamed of her decision? She's the one who wanted this the most. She was the one who signed the contract. She was the one who killed Rei and felt nothing! She single handedly flipped N.E.R.V on its back and she was going to be a wimp? Like him?

"Why did you join?" he asked.

"Nein."

"Answer me, ASUKA!"

"THEY NEEDED ME!" she shouted, "ALRIGHT? THEY NEEDED ME!"

It was true but what that her only reason for doing what she did? Did she do this just so she could feed her pride? No, she did it because NERV didn't want her anymore. She could tell. She couldn't synchronize with her EVA any longer until she came here. She did it because she was offered something N.E.R V couldn't give her. She was given an identity that everyone would look on and envy. She was going to be something no one else could. Everyone would need her. Everyone would adore her. She wouldn't be lonely anymore. Someone would love her.

Shinji felt her ease and once she did he turned causing her to fall under him. He pinned her arms to the floor. She started to thrash about trying to gain her freedom but Shinji told her to be quiet and calm down. It took her a moment before she relented.

"Asuka, I need you!" he said, his voice stammering. He wasn't going to leave her here. He wasn't going to run away and leave. He was going to face death like the countless times he had done with his EVA and do something. He was scared no doubt but he met his resolve and even a pathetic wimp like himself had his moments of clarity.

"What do you mean you need me?" she asked, her voice slightly audible over the sirens.

"I need you to help me get out of here. We can't go back to N.E.R.V. Not after what we did to them. Not after what happened to Rei. We can't worry about why we joined R.O.S.E but now since we are still part of them we have to fight." he said. He bit his lower lip at the sound of his words sounded nothing of what he was thinking. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it ringing in his ears.

"So, you hate N.E.R.V too?" she asked him, "After constantly telling us we're worthless because we couldn't pilot two damn EVA?"

She was right. The way NERV had been treating them was horrid ever since they lost their abilities to synchronize with the EVA's. They were viewed as bratty children and often looked upon as filth just because they couldn't get the damn robots to move.

Even Misato was distant to him. She refused to talk to him, she even ignored him at times. The person that he liked the most who didn't mind him for what he was now turned on him. Maybe this was his way of taking revenge. Maybe this was also his way of getting back at his father. The man who used him to pilot the EVA. The man, for Shinji, that started it all.

"Shinji, get off me." she said. He nodded and pulled her up. The sound of gunfire was coming from down the corridor. NERV forces were coming and they only had little time left.

"Come on, we have to get to one of the underground stations. There must be a E-Vac carrier there." he said into her ear. She nodded but as they faced the darkened outline of another doorway the sound of clattering metal stormed over their heads. They were being fired at. They must have seen them. The two teens ducked as they darted into the unknown. The passing red alarm lights lit there way but in brief intervals. Shinji found Asuka's hand and grabbed it and led her thought the maze of metal corridors. Their hearts raced every time the sound of missed bullets pierced the air nearly hitting them. They sprinted in full force down the darkened corridor, their legs fatigued and their hearts beating squarely against their chests. At the end of the corridor they spotted a thin light which could only mean they were coming close to the sub-level stairwell. Shinji pulled Asuka in front of him using his strength to propel her forward and well in front of him. The stairwell was actually spiral and extended at least two stories below the base to the Evacuation Stations or E-Vacs for short. There was no time to run down all the stairs and Asuka knew this. Once she reached the stairwell doorway she took a sharp turn and jumped over the railing. She landed awkwardly slamming her feet against the bottom floor and sending a cry of pain from her lips. Shinji fell beside her but managed to ease the landing by rolling. He looked up and could hear the NERV operatives shouting orders to one another. Asuka was on her knees struggling to get to her feet but there was no way she could sustain a run. Shinji slung her arm around his neck and hoisted her up. It would be incredibly difficult to run with another person's weight on him but there wasn't any time to complain. He struggled into another hallway but was relieved to find a lone E-Vac carrier. Carrying Asuka he went over to one of the control panels and began fiddling with the switches until the door to the escape carrier opened. He placed in random coordinates and carried her within it placing her on a seat. He heard the machine ask for a confirmation and he quickly went to verify but as he turned his back to press the launch sequence key he heard the cocking of a pistol behind him.

"Don't you dare move." Mistato said, her voice laced with poison. Shinji thought his heart stopped and with that he lifted his arms to convey he had surrendered. He turned slowly and there stared Misato, fury and pain inhabited her eyes. Shinji looked into the barrel of the gun, a bullet resting within the chamber. Shinji could see a wave of special force units standing behind her holding their carbine rifles toward him.

"How could you?" Misato whispered, her hand trembling, her finger hovering the trigger. Shinji stared. His body numb with anger and his head full of questions. How could she ask him such a question? How could he? It was painfully obvious.

"Misato... I did this because I had no choice."

"Like HELL you had no choice! You betrayed me! ME! After I took you and her in!" shouted Misato as she punched the air with the gun. Her finger still trembling on the trigger. Shinji could see tears running down her face.

"Oh like I was supposed to be happy that you treated us like garbage because our synchronization levels not enough to pilot the EVA's? You're like every company in this pathetic world! You toss things aside the moment they cannot support you and expect it to just forget it? We're humans!" Shinji shot back.

"I HAD to do it! We had to get you to realize that without you piloting the EVA's the world isn't safe. I know it was harsh but we had to do it!"

"Telling the scientist to say to us we are worthless and constantly belittling us was part of your plan?!"

"I know it was harsh..."

"You told us we had to sleep on the bare floor. We could only eat once a day..."

"I KNOW it was harsh..."

"How the hell did you think that would help us?"

"It was to make you concentrate more. To force you to push harder, to exceed our needs!" said Misato, "but now what you did cannot be excused. You stole the EVA's and brought them here and Asuka killed Rei. You managed to unravel everything we worked for and for that I cannot allow you to live."

Shinji stared and gently leaned back causing his lower back to hit the confirm switch to the carrier. The doors to the carrier closed and when Shinji looked behind him he could see Asuka's surprised face from the window.

Shinji... was saving her? The pathetic wimp that succumbed to anything she said was the person that was saving her? She placed her hands against the glass window and peered out. She couldn't understand. The carrier began to move into the tunnel but her eyes couldn't avert from him. The boy she detested was now the boy that smiled at her, his hands still up in the air with a gaze that she felt saw into her soul. Even though he said nothing the words "Good bye" ringed within her and tears quickly found their way to her eyes. Then she noticed Misato slowly lifting her gun towards him, her eyes closed and her finger firm on the trigger pointing at Shinji. The next few moments happened slowly as if she wasn't in her body but a spectator looking in. She saw the gun rise and then she saw herself slamming her fists into the plexiglass window shouting out words that she couldn't hear. The scene played out like a movie. Her hair shifting through the air as she frantically punched the window. She wanted him to hear her. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. Sorry for all those times she verbally abused him and degraded him. She wanted to tell him that she really didn't hate him. That she only tortured him only to feed her insecurities and her own hatred for herself. But now she couldn't. He would never hear her calls, never answer her pleads. If she could she would take it all back because now she can see that someone did care for her. Someone did appreciate her and maybe... just maybe he loved her.

Now with a stream of tears falling from her eyes and blood smearing the window from her bruised fists she screamed to the top of her lungs. She admitted every fault, every apology she could think of. Her sorrows pouring from her lips.

The carrier turned a corner of the tunnel and the last glimpse she had was of the special unit forces raising their own carbine rifles. The carrier continued down and once Shinji came out of sight she could the flashing...

... the flashing of gunfire.

Asuka let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees, her hands gliding down the window trailing a thick layer of blood. She slumped over resting her sweaty forehead against the cold steel door.

"WARUM NICHT ICH?!" she screamed, "WHY NOT ME?!"

She buried her face within her palms, blood, tears and sweat ensnared along her cheeks and eyes.

"He needed me..." she whispered, "He... needed me..."

**Well what did you think? I'm not liking it as well as I thought but maybe it's only the beginning? I dunno, drop a review and tell me about it. Let me know if this story is worth continuing. **

**.:Soul:.**


	2. Chapters 2 through 4

**Hello everyone. I'm glad you stayed to read the rest and I know this update is long but it's now mulitple chapters at once. As for the question concerning the timeline this is AU to some extent. The story is very deep and I hope you will like it as much as I do. If you have any thoughts and such by all means send me a review so I can feel better about myself :P. Anyway, here's the update, enjoy my friends. **

Chapters 2- 4

Shinji stared blankly at the ceiling. His mind slowly drifting from the depths of sleep and his body quickly followed suit as he sat up. He could feel the collar of his white t-shirt sticking to his skin and the top of his sheets were damp with his sweat. It wasn't a dream, he thought. None of that was a dream. It happened. The siege at ROSE, his last stand to save Asuka, the lights, the sounds... it was all real. And yet there he was sitting up in his room staring confused at a wall. He buried his face within his hands and sighed. The images of that dream... no... that premonition crept into his mind like a disease that had begun to sweep a small town. It started with one image then the memories of it happening all over again soon arrived sending giant chills down his spine and causing him to feel his heart rise to his throat. Could it be that he was being given a warning? Was someone sending him a clue as to how to prevent what was to come?

The door to the room slid open and there at the doorway stood a fiery red head with a scowl on her face. Shinji didn't bother looking up as he knew that despite his premonition there was nothing that anyone could do to prevent the onslaught that was to come from Asuka.

"What the hell are you doing still sleeping? Why don't you make yourself useful and make something to eat. Misato left earlier without saying anything." she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Not saying a word he tossed the sheets off of him and left the room ignoring the girl.

That was odd, she thought, he usually had something to say to her. She watched him enter the kitchen. His demeanor was different she could tell but the reason behind it was hidden. She followed him into the kitchen and watched him. He worked like clockwork, pulling plates and pans out of their areas and pulling ingredients from the fridge as if it were second nature, however, this wasn't the thing that made Asuka feel that there was something different about this morning. As she watched him, he didn't even acknowledge her. He worked and kept his eyes on his work. He did not once turn to her nor say a word. She walked over to one of the storage cabinets and stood in front of it. He was going to have to get something from it and if she was in the way he had to say something to her, right?

She waited and when he realized he was missing something he turned to where she stood and stared. Asuka noted his annoyance on his face and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but he turned away and found what he was looking for in another cabinet. She frowned. What was up with him? How come he was acting so distant? This wasn't like him.

She looked up and noticed he had started to cook.

"Whatcha makin'?" she asked childishly, hopefully that will spark something. Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged. Her eyes narrowed as she began to feel her own annoyance rise within her. She wasn't going to tolerate him ignoring her.

"Shinji, I asked you a question you dolt." she hissed.

"Oh, sorry, what was it?" he asked innocently.

"I asked what were you making?"

"Not sure but it'll be good, I hope."

"You hope? Geez, whatever it is it better not kill me and if it does I will personally rip you a new one." she said exiting the kitchen. She actually stopped a moment just to see if he would respond but to her dismay he did not even whisper under his breath like he normally does.

Moments later Shinji handed her what seemed to be some sort of soup concoction. She had never seen it before but she admitted to herself that it smelled better than what he usually makes. He sat across from her but still he acted mute. She began to get frustrated and finally she had to ask:

"Why the hell are you so quiet?" she said placing sipping the contents from her bowl. He blinked and leaned forward slightly.

"Have you ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen but there was nothing you could do to stop it?" he asked. Asuka had prepared herself to laugh but the look on his face stunned that plan. She had never seen him so serious before and it was odd to look him in the eye when she could see deep concern in them. She decided that just this once she would hold back her sly remark and answer.

"You mean that gut feeling you get when you're nervous?"

"No, I mean when you _know _something is about to happen and you _know _there's nothing you can do. Not when you're nervous because you know you have a chance to come away clean." he said. She couldn't think of anything and such an odd question for him. She crossed her arms and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you on something?"

"What?"

"You don't keep drugs here do you?"

"What? NO! I don't do drugs! Why would you think that?" he yelled.

"You're acting strange, more weird then any other day." she admitted.

"I was just thinking about something!" he assured her.

"Oh god, it wasn't about that damn kiss was it? I told you I was just bored don't look so much into it."

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking, that's all."

"So, you don't think about that?"

"Yes... I mean no... I just had this strange dream. No, it couldn't have been a dream it must have been a vision or something. I saw things and heard things. It had to have been real. There's no explaining it."

Asuka stared at him wide eyed.

"Okay, now I'm convinced you are on something." she said.

"You don't understand." he said giving up.

"How am I supposed to understand a drugged up idiot?"

"...because..."

"Because what? Spit it out, Third!"

"It's mostly about..."

"Out with it!"

"It's mostly about you."

Asuka sat quietly, her eyes blinking. She placed her bowel onto the table and stood without saying a word. She turned and left and once she was out of sight Shinji could have sworn he heard someone throwing a laughing fit in the other room. He hung his head and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, he thought. How would he know when the events from his vision were beginning to shape? Would he have to defy his initial thoughts to change his future? Would he have to live in fear because at any moment his destiny would place him in a position that he could not get out of? It was all too complicated.

He heard the door to the small apartment open and he knew automatically who it was. He watched as a tired looking Misato passed him and then tossing a handbag onto the floor and rummaging through several files she had sprawled on the floor. She took one of them and placed it into her bag and when she turned to Shinji she eyed him and frowned.

"Get dressed. You and Asuka are needed."

Chapter 3

Asuka, Shinji and Misato arrived at NERV HQ around late afternoon. For some reason he gained an odd feeling deep within his stomach. He was nervous.

Asuka on the other hand couldn't keep her gaze of him. She was confused to say the least of how to make of him. He had been acting weird the entire day and it was ruining her usual high of taunting him. She found herself glancing at him in the car.

She was concerned.

Yes, yes, hard to believe but she couldn't help but feel this. It was an awkward feeling that was for sure. She couldn't help but relish on the question he had asked her earlier.

_Have you ever had the feeling something bad was going to happen and there was nothing you could do about it? _

Her mind began to spin like a top hellbent on staying up. She couldn't get that question out of her head. It began to eat away at her as if she was keeping the answer to that question hidden from herself as if her own mind didn't want to admit something that could potentially hurt her. She couldn't put her finger on it but this moment right now, her sitting in the backseat with Shinji driving up to NERV felt as if it happened before. She shook it off. There was no way, she wasn't a believer of déjà vu.

She sat in Unit-02, her EVA, and relaxed. This was the fourth time this evening they wanted her to calibrate her sync with the EVA. It was bothering her and clearly it was showing up within the control room. She tried her best to relax and focus but her mind was not tolerating her behavior. Constantly Shinji's voice crept into the bowls of her brain and forced the same question into her mind again and again. And that was the least of what was happening.

_The vision... it was about you, Asuka. _

That did it. Why her? Well, she was eye candy and she could understand that someone like him who couldn't even score a date would dream or even fantasize about her. And she was alright about that but what she wasn't alright about was that she had a dream too...

... and it was about him...

"Alright, get them out of there." said Misato as she wiped her face tiredly with her palm. Ritsuko, head scientist, turned to her and frowned.

"What's going on, Major?" she asked.

"I don't know, we've been under the same routine, they eat the same, they do the same things, I don't understand it but I can't explain why _both _of them have Sync percentages of only five percent. We should have done something when this first began to happen." said Misato.

"There was no way to predict that both pilots are having trouble. At least Rei has not been effected." said Ritsuko.

"Maybe it's because they're living together? Could that be it?" asked Misato.

"I doubt that. They had been doing great before hand. There must be another reason."

"Do you think they're mentally unable to cope with synchronizing with the EVA's anymore? Could it be mental trauma?"

"We have to do more tests to verify that. In the meantime we have to ask Commander Ikari on his take of the matter. With these synchronization graphs he's not going to be happy about it." she said. Misato looked out the control window and at the EVA's that stood motionless and without feeling. Her job would be on the line if she couldn't get these teenagers to do their job. Something had to be done and fast. There was no telling what could happen if their sync percentages went negative. If that were to happen it was possible the EVA's would reject the pilots or even become aggressive enough to lash out. Misato leaned forward on the control panel and pushed a button and said, "Alright you two, come out."

"Are you sure? I can still try." said Shinji.

"Nein. I can get it together. Just give me a few more minutes." said Asuka. Misato felt herself loose some of her patience.

"You've been in there for nearly three hours. What makes you think that a few more minutes would make a change?" she said. The intercom went silent.

"I can do it. Just give me more time." insisted Asuka. Misato jammed her fist into the intercom.

"We don't have time! Get your assess out of there NOW!" she shouted.

Asuka and Shinji walked down the corridor from the EVA hangar and into the standby deck where Misato waited. The two of them didn't dare say a word as the doors to the standby deck opened but in the back of their mind they couldn't help but curse the situation. Misato was sitting on a bench, her arms stretched over both sides as if she were relaxed but they both knew this was only to diminish their own nervousness, Misato was horrible at concealing her emotions. The two teens sat on a bench opposite her and waited. Neither of them could find the words to say.

"What's the problem?" Misato asked, her eyes hidden underneath her bangs. Asuka couldn't help but look over at Shinji who wore an expression of sorrow and stared pitifully at the floor. What a wimp, she thought, she was going to have to answer herself.

"There isn't a problem. Today was just a fluke that's all." she said crossing her arms. Asuka then heard her guardian laugh underneath her breath as if she indeed said something funny.

"A fluke? No, when your sync percentages goes down one percent _that _is a fluke. Both of your percentages have gone down _half _of their initial readings. Please explain that Ms. Soryu." she said. Misato only addressed people by their last name when she was angry and this was no different. Asuka didn't like where she was going with this and retaliated.

"Excuse me, _Ms. Katsuragi_," Asuka began adding a mocking tone in her voice, "I don't see you piloting a God forsaken machine and risking your neck almost every damn day."

"Watch your mouth."

"Or what? Huh? You're going to punish us? Huh? Miss Oh-I-am-Commander?"

"Asuka, don't." pleaded Shinji.

"You're out of line, Miss Soryu." Misato hissed, her voice sounding lethal. Asuka didn't relent as she went on to say, "Maybe this is why Kaji likes me more than you because he's sees potential in me and not some hag that thinks she could run everything because she's the almighty Major."

"Asuka, please." begged Shinji.

"I will not tell you again, stand down, Second Child." Misato said viciously. Asuka ignored the warning and continued to pound on the insults.

" Stand down? To _you_? Please you are no major. You don't even act like someone I would want to respect. You're just some hag--"

A whipping sound erupted into the room. Shinji stared wide eyed at Asuka who was slumped to one side and holding the side of her face and looking up at Misato who stood over her, fury inhabiting her eyes. Asuka slowly turned to Shinji and what he saw in her eyes surprised him. She didn't say it but he knew she was asking him for help but he couldn't do a thing. He couldn't defend her. She wanted him to say something, anything but he sat there and said nothing. After several moments of tense silence Asuka stood up and walked out leaving Shinji to fend for himself. He looked up at Misato and opened his mouth to say something but before he could she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Just go."

He nodded and went on to catch Asuka.

Chapter Four

Asuka found herself walking alone. She had thrown her plugsuit away and was now sporting her backup clothes she stored in her locker at the base. This was her way of telling NERV she had quit. She had taken pride on piloting the EVA but to know it was not appreciated the glamor of it all dissipated. She had nothing now. Nothing. Should she even go back to the apartment to collect a few things? No, there wasn't any point. What was she going to do with them? There's no point in returning. Maybe if she caught a train she could go somewhere but the question still remained... what was she going to do?

She turned a street corner and saw a woman leaning up against a wall smoking a cigarette. Asuka couldn't help but keep her gaze on the mysterious person. She looked so different than anyone else. In a society where everyone practiced unity it was rare to find someone expressing individuality. The woman's jet black hair covered her left eye allowing the right one to analyze her surroundings. She wore deep violet eyeshadow that went extremely well with her gold eyes. She wore violet lipstick and her lashes were so darkened with mascara that it seemed as if she literally painted it with black paint. Asuka even noticed the woman's brilliant physique. Curves, all curves. She looked sexy and she didn't find a problem showing it through her skin tight shirt and jeans which by the way was also black.

She was just about to pass the woman when the woman whispered, "You're Asuka, right?"

Asuka blinked and stood still. She turned her head slightly and responded, "Yeah?"

The woman smiled as she leaned against a nearby wall in an alluring manner. She took a giant inhale of her cigarette and flicked it into the street where a car promptly ran over it.

"The famous pilot of Unit-02 EVA. I am honored." she said, her voice low and endearing.

"How do you know that?" asked Asuka.

"Oh, I have my sources, Child." the woman responded with a smile, "In any case I just want to talk with you for a little bit. Maybe you can shed some wisdom as to why you are no longer a pilot."

Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't quit."

"My child, there's no need to lie. I can see it in your eyes. The life of a pilot is riddled with sacrifice and nothing in return for your contribution to society."

"I'm leaving."

"Hold on, love. I have a proposition that I think you will find... angelic." she said.

"You have a minute."

The woman smiled from ear to ear.

"You come work for us and we will make you Lieutenant of your very own squadron of specially made EVA's. You'll be the boss and all decisions related on the field will be given to you. As for compensation... how does a million dollars in any currency a year sound?"

The woman watched as the young teen girl's brows raise steadily up her forehead. Asuka opened her mouth to say something but quickly shot out, "What's the catch? There has to be a catch."

The woman smiled at the words.

"You are a very smart young lady. I only have one demand."

"And that would be?"

"You steal your EVA and bring it to the coordinates I will provide."

Steal the EVA? The task almost sounded impossible until the woman added, "Oh, don't worry, you won't do it alone. We are currently recruiting someone else to help you in the endeavor however I personally think he will take a little more convincing than it will you."

"And if I refuse this offer?"

"Honey, this isn't an episode of the 'Sopranos' alright? If you refuse, you refuse, I cannot force you to do anything but I can persuade you and I think this would be a good step for your future."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, you sleep on it but when you get your answer I'll be waiting here every night at eight. Don't leave me here waiting too long." She said smiling. Asuka wondered if she had an unnatural ability to maintain a smile for long periods of time. The woman pulled out a small blue card from her pocket and handed it Asuka.

"Oh you guys have your own business card huh? How professional." said Asuka as she read the card, "Administration of Divine Aspects and Maintenance? What the hell does that mean?"

"You're a smart girl, you figure it out. Now, I have more business to attend to so I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day, Asuka." she said. The woman leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and went off.

"What a weirdo." whispered Asuka.

The woman turned a corner and retrieved her cellular phone, she dialed a number and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" said a masculine voice on the other line.

"It's done. She's a feisty one but a little more prodding and she'll be good to go." she said.

"Well done, I'm off to find the male. Oh and I almost forgot, the head of the administration thought our organization could use another name."

"Oh really? This should be interesting. What is it?"

"Rightful Order of Selected Evangelions or for short, ROSE."

"That's pretty, you sure the commander doesn't have a sensitive side?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I doubt it but lets leave it at that. Stay low, Mariamnè."

"You too." she responded.

And with that she hung up the phone.

**So what did you think? Too boring? Too lengthy? Or was it entertaining? Send me a review!**


	3. 5 through 6

**Alright this is a very crucial chapter and will further explain the plotline. Bear with me I know it's long but it gets the job done. I want you to really think about this because it can become confusing. Anyway enjoy and review. **

Shinji opened the door to the apartment and looked in. The lights were off and the air delivered no sound to his ears. He carefully proceeded in and shut the door behind him. He wasn't sure if Asuka had returned but he wouldn't be surprised if he she hadn't. He should had said something. He should have at least tried to defend her honor but instead he allowed her to suffer alone. It would have been so much easier if he was fast enough to tell Misato that it was his vision that disturbed him. That his mind had been cloudy ever since that morning and that he could not focus. It was useless now.

He went to his room and slid the door open. It was dark but he could see well enough to see someone sitting in the corner holding their legs up to their chest. He blinked to get a better look but the figure said, "Close the door, already."

Shinji recognized Asuka's voice and obeyed. He slid the door behind him and entered the darkened domain. In truth he felt relieved she was safe but he found it odd that she was sitting by herself in the dark.

"Asuka, I'm sorry about what happened." he said. Through the dimness of the room he saw the outline of her face peer up at him.

"Heh, you honestly think I expect an apology from you? Get real. If you were any man you would stand up for me but no. You being the little wimp that you are likes to sit in the background and let everyone walk all over him. I expect nothing from you." she whispered through the darkness. The words were harsh but he was accustomed to it and at this point didn't take them to heart like others might. He sat opposite her against a wall allowing the light from the moon to hit him.

"Asuka."

"What is it?"

"Do you think we were placed here to pilot the EVA's?" he asked. She scoffed as she tilted her head back against the wall.

"I don't know. I don't really care either way. I just know I'm good at it." she responded.

"You're strong."

"What?"

"You're strong. You're probably the strongest person I ever met in my life. I wish I could be like that but it seems like I'm destined to be this way for the rest of my life." he said.

She sighed.

"Shinji, I swear if I have to deal with your self pity I will kill myself."

"Sorry."

"Why can't you be a man and just have some sort of confidence or something? Why must you be a sorry excuse for man every time you speak?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"And why must you apologize for every little thing? That's not even remotely attractive." she stated.

"I'm sor--.. you're right."

"This I know."

"I have to be more assertive."

"At least you got that through your head. In any case, I won't be here in the morning." she said. Shinji looked up as if he was about to panic.

"What? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I had a very interesting talk with some stranger. She offered me a job and I want to take it." she admitted. Shinji felt his stomach turn and his heart rise to his throat. There it was. The events that were leading up to his vision were beginning to reveal themselves. He couldn't allow her to go through with it. He had to stop it.

"Asuka, you can't go." he said. She scoffed again.

"You trying to be more assertive all of a sudden? Nice try but I'm going to do this whether you like it or not... whether NERV likes it or not." she said, "They seem legit."

She pulled out the card the woman had given her and flicked it at Shinji who fumbled to grab it from the air. His heart raced but quickly settled when he read the name of the organization. The name ROSE was nowhere to be found on the card and he let out a sigh of relief as he felt he had dodged a destiny changing event. Maybe his vision was a dream but he couldn't help but feel a sense that he had seen this card before. He tossed that idea aside, he was still being faced with a problem.

"You're gonna leave me here with Misato are you? After what happened I don't think I could live with her." he asked knowing this question was futile.

"What? So your telling me it's my fault?" she spat.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly said.

"Then what is it? I thought you'd like to be without me? Huh? You think I'm unbearable right? You hate me don't you!" she said now screaming. She was in his face now, her blue eyes staring sharply into his own and for the first time in his life he felt something rise within him.. and it wasn't fear.

"Why does everything have to be about you?! Why?! Why must you be the goddamn center of everything?!" Shinji shot back and twice as loud. Asuka backed off, confusion written stupidly over her face. Shinji continued on and said, "I don't know why the hell I even deal with your crap! I try to be nice and you shoot it down as if I am here to please you!"

He was now standing over Asuka who had retreated back to her corner and looking at him with utter amazement. He pointed at her and finally said, "I am _fed _up with your crap. I really am and I _don't _care if you go."

Those words hit home as Asuka took a moment to digest those words. She looked up and Shinji was already towards the door about to leave. He couldn't get away with that. She wasn't going to allow him to get the last word.

"Oh yeah? Is that what you think?" she began not realizing her voice was trembling, "You're going to miss me and I swear to god you're gonna be begging for me to stay!"

Shinji was on his way to the kitchen listening to her shouting from the other room, he only mocked her as he turned into the refrigerator and aimlessly looked in it. He wasn't paying attention that he devastated her feelings. That he did something that he never thought possible. He was only relishing in his moment of glory of finally being able to tell Asuka to screw off.

"And you know what else?" she continued, her lower lip quivering, "I don't need anyone else you selfish twit! I don't give a damn about you!"

"Oh yeah, you made that clear to me ages ago and guess what? It goes both ways!"

"You're just a selfish little brat!"

"As if your the queen that can do no wrong!" he shot back.

"Of course because I try hard and get things done unlike you!" she screamed.

"And with that attitude that's why everyone HATES you!"

He peered out the kitchen doorway and he had realized the extent of what he had done. She stood there, her bangs hovering over her face. Two strands of tears running down her cheeks.

"Asuka, I'm--"

It was too late. She stormed from his line of view and from the other side of the apartment he heard a door slam sending a shock wave throughout. He slammed his fist into the fridge door in frustration. He walked out and into the hall. He passed by the bathroom door and noticed the door frame had splintered in several places. She must have been in there. He leaned forward and knocked on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he heard her bellow from the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU!"

He sighed.

"Asuka, please, I didn't mean it. I was just upset that's all." he pleaded, however, that didn't seem to do any good for his cause.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

_"_No." he replied. Suddenly the center of the door splintered sending pieces of wood outward into the hall. It took Shinji a moment to realize she had hit the door with her full strength. He buried his face into his hands and sighed. He placed his back against a nearby wall and slid to his bottom where he sat. He could hear her attempts at suppressing a sob and it only pained him the more he heard it.

"Asuka, I'm really sorry, alright?"

"Why do you hate me?" he heard her whisper though a sob.

"I don't," he replied, "I don't hate you Asuka."

"I try so damn hard... and no one gives a shit because I'm supposed to be honored for piloting that damn thing." she said, Shinji placed an ear towards the door, "And now I can't frickin' pilot in anymore because I'm a goddamn wreck!"

"But I know you can do it, Asuka. You don't need anyone to tell you that. You really don't need anyone." he said. She didn't say anything to this. She only raised her legs to her chest and sat with her back against the door. She felt weird talking to him like this. She couldn't remember a time she actually admitted to anyone she was being held down by a weakness. But as she sat there, looking up at the ceiling and feeling her tears beginning to sustain themselves she couldn't help but feel relaxed. She felt secure in sense. This was Shinji she was talking to. He wouldn't tell anyone about what she would say to him. He wasn't that kind of person.

She sat there for a moment and toyed with the idea that maybe, just maybe, she could confide in him and perhaps besides Hikari, he was something of a friend and not some rival. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before she gathered a fistful of her own hair and began to play with it.

"Shinji?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a weird thing to ask considering the horrid things you just said to me but I have a question." she said, her voice for once soothed and calm (expect for some minor hiccups).

"I'm all ears." he responded.

She looked at her feet. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and her mind become confused.

"Can... can I trust you?" she asked, her face gaining a sour look. At first she heard silence and with that she began to curse herself about asking such a stupid question but Shinji then said, "Of course."

She stood and unlocked the door and there she stood face to face with him. They stared at each for a split second before she backed away from the door. He pointed inside and she nodded. He slid himself in but was confused when she leaned over and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, remember that stupid dream you had and you said it was about me?" she asked looking down at the floor clearly embarrassed she was admitting to whatever she was thinking. Shinji stood looking at her and he was slightly uneasy about the situation already but once she mentioned his dream his ears perked.

"You're not gonna give me lip about it are you?"

"No, I noticed that ever since last month you always mention something about your dreams to me and I thought it was nothing. But I was thinking, ever since last month both of sync ratios have gone down. Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

Shinji had totally forgotten that he indeed began having faint dreams about a month ago. Oh god. That would mean he spent a month not realizing he might have already been playing victim to his premonition. But nothing was adding up. The group that offered Asuka a job was not ROSE. They were still in Japan. The only thing that seemed to be going against them was their sync ratios. He couldn't understand. Things weren't going the way he vision had told him. He should have been happy but something was completely off.

"I'm not sure." he said, "Hey, are you sure we never argued like this?"

She looked up at him with an annoyed glare.

"You trying to say something?"

"No, forget it."

Days went by but Asuka had still not given the woman her answer and thusly her situation with her EVA along with Shinji declined even further. She was being plagued by frequent night terrors. All of them consisting of her feeling as if someone sealed her inside a room with one window and that no matter how many times she banged on the window a series of events continued to unravel before her. She didn't have the clarity of mind to see exactly what was happening but every morning felt like a movie being played at the beginning over and over. She would awake, Shinji would make something, they would talk and Misato would enter to address them. She even sucked in her pride and asked Shinji if he had wanted to go somewhere to relax, however, their plans were always cut short by either an emergency meeting within NERV or it would rain so hard that it would cause a weather alert and a mandatory curfew.

She found herself laying on the apartment floor staring aimlessly at the ceiling listening to the sound of rain. She held the card that woman had given her nearly a week ago and occasionally looked at it. She still had a chance to leave but something was holding her back. She felt as if she had already left but her body was still there. It also didn't help comfort her to know that her sync ratio was nearly zero.

"You just gonna lie there?" asked Shinji as he stood over her. She lazily turned her head and looked up at him.

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

He sat beside her.

"Misato says she's taking us somewhere." he said. She scoffed.

"I hope it's to a restaurant though I doubt it." she sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose. So when are you leaving?"

"I don't know..."

"You bored?"

"Yeah..."

He lied down beside her and looked up at the ceiling.

"This looks like fun though." he said. Asuka couldn't help but smirk.

"I suppose it can be... after you go insane." she said.

"We're lucky an Angel hasn't attacked. We would be defenseless."

"No, we have the doll remember?"

"Ayanami?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think she's a doll." he said.

"Are you kidding me? She's a total doll. She has no life in her and I think she'll grow old and be an old hag." she said. Shinji smiled. The tone of her voice was that of sarcasm and humor and it made him laugh. He looked over and noticed she too was smiling... even laughing.

"What's going to happen when we kill all the Angels?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess we might go back to being regular people. Not sure maybe they'll have something else for us to do. It's hard to tell."

"You trust me right?" he asked.

"Yes I told you that already. I don't like repeating that." she answered. He nodded.

"You know I'll try my best to have your back right?"

"I hope so." she said.

He began to think of his vision of him sacrificing himself to save her life. He closed his eyes and placed his arms underneath his head and relaxed. After nearly of week of worrying and thinking all he wanted right now was to lie there with Asuka and enjoy her company. As strange as that sounds.

"Shinji?" he heard her whisper.

"Yeah..?"

She didn't respond and when he opened his eyes to see what was going on he was surprised to see her face closing in on his. His body froze and his mind was unable to comprehend what was happening until her lips came into contact with his. He stared out through the strands of her red hair and at the ceiling. Was this really happening? Was Asuka kissing him? He felt her breath coming from her nose and hitting his upper lip which sent chills down his back. Unlike last time when Asuka pinched his nose it didn't feel like anything special but now it was different. The atmosphere was different. Everything was different. He could smell her sweet scent and her soft hair that felt all around his face made him actually savor the moment that is until she withdrew an inch from his face.

"Come with me." she asked.

"Where?" he said. She lifted the card he had seen a week earlier to his face.

"It'll be fun. Plus, I need someone to bother." she admitted.

A pitfall feeling swept into his stomach. He distinctly remembering telling Asuka in his dream that she was the one who convinced him to join the ROSE organization. That she became the catalyst that brought everything together. He looked at the card. ROSE was no where on the card, just like when he had first seen it. He was just about to decline the offer when Asuka kissed him again. Whether or not Asuka was doing this because she actually liked him or was easily manipulating he could not readily identify but the moment was there and his body wanted to take advantage of it.

Asuka had no idea what she was doing. It just seemed like a good idea. Or was she doing it to verify her insecurities? Whatever. She would only make out with him just this once. Plus, he wasn't a bad kisser.

Then the door to the apartment opened causing both teens to panic and throw themselves off each other. Misato stood at the doorway to the living room in deep suspicion.

"What were you two doing?" she asked. Asuka and Shinji blinked innocently as they turned away from each other. The Major sighed before continuing.

"Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Where to?" interrupted Asuka.

"To get both of your sync ratios up we're headed to Brazil." she said.

"BRAZIL?!" cried both teens in unison.

"That's right. Get dressed, you won't need anything just get dressed."

Chapter Six

It was nearly midnight when the two teens stepped onto an old B 52 Bomber. It was torment considering Shinji had to endure Asuka's constant complaining about how it wasn't a true way to travel. He stepped into the massive cargo bay and saw several men in flight suits with what looked like giant headphones. One of them directed him to sit on the bench and another told Asuka to sit opposite him. Misato boarded the plane and was saluted by a masked person wearing a flight suit.

"Glad you could do me this favor, old friend." said Misato.

"No problem, I was a good friend of your father so I'll be a good friend to you." said a feminine voice through the mask. Shinji noticed Asuka look up as if she heard something familiar.

"Thanks, we need to head to Brazil. I plan on helping these two slackers get their act together." she said scowling over to the teens. The masked person looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"You don't plan on asking Mr. Mo to settle this do you?" asked the masked person.

"I have no choice. My job is on the line." answered Misato. The masked person nodded and motioned for the rest of the crew to get on the plane. One of the crew members went up to the masked person and said, "Mariamnè, we should start heading out now. The French government hasn't really sanctioned us to use one of their planes so we have to get this craft back to them at the end of the week." said the man. The masked person named Mariamnè nodded and said, "Don't worry love, we'll get this girl there before uncle blows a gasket." The crew member nodded and boarded the plane.

Asuka watched as several more jumpsuit clad crewmen walked into the cargo hold of the plane and sat along the long bench she and Shinji had been siting on. She could feel the summer breeze sweep into the hold and it calmed her but a sense of anxiety and fear rose into her body when she felt someone watching her.

"Ready for take off?" asked the masked crewman. Asuka found herself only nodding as the voice that had come from behind the black visor was quite feminine and eerie familiar. Suddenly she felt something being placed on her lap. She looked down to see a small booklet with the words "Learn Copoeira" written on the front. She stared at it unable to figure out what exactly what was being given to her. She picked it up and flipped through several pages which held small pictures of people in weird poses and stances. She looked up Shinji who also had a similar booklet. One of the crewmen turned to her and handed her a small ear pierce in which she promptly placed into her ear.

"Can you hear me?" asked Misato.

"Yeah, I can." said Shinji.

"And you Asuka?"

"..."

"Asuka? I asked you a question." said Misato.

"Yes..."

"Anyway here's the deal. Those books you have are basic guides to the art of Copoeira also known as the art of dance fighting."

"Dance fighting?" questioned Shinji.

"Yes, it was used back in the 16th century as a form of hidden martial art. It uses music to create a balanced tempo and in your case it will do the same thing your previous training did. Remember when you and Asuka had to sync with each others movements? This is sort of like that however this time we are not just syncing movements. We need to sync your inner self and only Mr. Mo knows how to do that." she said.

"Inner self, huh?" whispered Asuka who was nowhere near thrilled about the idea.

"I'll explain more when we get there but as of now start reading those books so you can get ahead." Misato said through the ear piece.

Three hours went by and most of the crew was slumped over in their seats asleep including Shinji who had his booklet over his eyes and a drop of drool winding down his face. Asuka was wide awake. She didn't feel like reading and she was quite bored. All she could do was sit there and listen to the hum of the plane. She adjusted herself in her seat and felt something prick her thigh. She dug her hand into her pocket and fished out a small blue rectangular card. It was the same one that woman had given her nearly a week and a half ago. She was surprised she still had in her pocket, she thought she had left it.

Then she had that feeling again. She felt someone was watching her. She looked up and there at the other end of the plane sat the same person who wore the same flight mask. The person stared right at her, leaning forward with their elbows on their knees as waiting to see if Asuka was going to do anything. Asuka looked at the masked person and then at the card. Was he waiting for her to do something? No, maybe they were asleep and she couldn't tell because of the mask? Who cares. She shouldn't complain. She was on her way to find a way to get her sync ratio up and she could pilot Unit-02 again. She took the card, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it outside the plane through a small gab between the cargo door the floor.

The masked person stood. Oh great, is he or she gonna come over here and tell me to stop? She only threw it out and it was only a piece of paper, no harm no foul right? A shadow came over her and she looked up. The person was standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked. Suddenly the humming sound of the plane stopped. She could no longer hear the sound of wind whipping against the hull of the plane nor could she hear the snores of the men that sat next to her. It was like suddenly she was deaf. She looked up and saw a hand wrap itself around her collar. The next thing she knew she was thrown onto the ground hard. She quickly looked around and realized time had stopped. Nothing was moving. There was no sound, no one was moving besides her and the masked person who was now removing his mask.

"You..." Asuka whispered.

"Yes, yes, surprise, surprise." said the woman Asuka had met nearly two weeks ago. She still wore her violet lipstick and violet eye shadow.

"I knew I heard your voice." said Asuka, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doing my job, child. And to tell you congratulations."

"Congratulations for what?" Asuka asked.

"For throwing away that card. You just helped me out a great deal."

"I don't get it."

"Sure you do. That card was a trap." she said.

"A trap?"

"Yeah, if you were to go back to our meeting place there would have been an assassin there waiting for you."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you will cause more harm than good to Seeles plan. But you tossed it out so good for you." she said.

"So you're saying if I were to go back and accept your offer I would have been killed?"

"Exactly but I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise it would be painfully boring." she said.

"Who are you really?" asked Asuka.

"That's really not important but what _is _important is that you changed your fate and I had a feeling you would. You also happened to change your boyfriend's destiny too." she said.

"Boyfriend, you mean that wimp Shinji?"

"Oh he's a sweet kid but I know you care for him. In any extent plans have changed. You altered the fabric of events and made a new route for you and him. I suggest you embrace it because there won't be another time where I'll be here to tell you what does or what doesn't change your future." she said.

"So you're telling me what I do from here on out will effect our destiny?"

"You are quite right."

"What was going to happen if I went to you... besides me getting killed?" Asuka asked.

"Well, you would have been killed and Shinji would go all depressed on us and out of that depression his mind would ultimately succumb to the Eva psyche causing him to initiate true Instrumentality and bring on the Third Impact. Good, quick, fast and to the point but like I said that would be painfully boring. No flare, no horns or anything." she said.

"Instrumentality? Third Impact? What's going on here? Are you also saying that our sync ratios are a result of sabotage?" she asked. The woman looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Nice, I didn't even have to explain it to you. You're quite right. All the events that are happening right now are being controlled. This plane, these people here have been pulled from their journey of life to this single point to help you and Shinji to this point. Everything is being orchestrated. You are living a lie."

"A lie?"

"Yup. It's a sad thing to hear but it's true. You are being led to these circumstances. The low sync ratios, the tension at Nerv HQ, my appearance and so forth. I mean, the last million times I've done this it always resulted in you dying first but I guess this time it might be different." said the woman.

"What the hell do you mean a million times?" Asuka couldn't help but ask.

"Don't you know? This isn't the first time this has happened. Third Impact isn't new. It had already happened. One million times and the way things are going now I think you might stop that cycle."

**Alright, there you go. Hope that makes things interesting. Review. **


	4. 7 through 8

**Alright this chapter explains a few more things and I tried to make it as emotional I could so you can the idea of what's happening. I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter Seven

Asuka stared at the woman. Everything seemed so surreal that it was hard to contemplate everything. Suddenly a question popped into her head.

"What about this? Us going to Brazil. Has that every been done? In all the times you've seen these events unfold have you seen us go to Brazil?" asked Asuka. The woman smiled as the question seemed to intrigue her.

"Yes, out of a million times this situation, right now, has happened nine hundred thousand times." she said. Asuka thought again feeling that this was her chance to ask another question.

"So, depending on either Shinji or I do we can alter our reality. In doing so... the number of times that event has been done will go down?" she asked.

"Yes but you must be careful. You won't know if the event you chose to give up was the one that was bound to happen the least. Let's say you're faced with a crossroads, hmm?" asked the woman, "You are told you either go on with Shinji or you go down a path and he dies... now... as a human you would opt to go on with him, however, if you really think about it, how do you know that's not the event you chose nearly a million times and that event would ultimately lead you to your own demise?"

Asuka though and it made sense, it made very disturbing sense. How would she know the decision she makes doesn't lead her to her dead end? How would she know if the decision she makes leads her back to the fate decided to her at birth?

"Oh, and there's also one more thing" the woman said. Asuka sighed. She couldn't deal with any more factors, "Your destiny will not change because you decide not to use the bathroom when you think you should or anything like that. So don't worry too much about moving the wrong way or going up the stairs when you thought you should have taken the elevator. Your destiny will only be effected during large events. Think of it this way. If you are ever caught in an event in which you think you've been through it before... like déjà vu for example... then start worrying."

Asuka felt her stomach drop. She had already experienced that.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Asuka. The woman smiled.

"Let's just say that some people forget where they stand in the universe and I'm just trying to correct that." she responded.

"Then why did you give me that card?"

"My child, time works something like gravity. In order to get things moving you just have to give things a small push." she said, "And plus, I'm doing this as a favor to you especially from someone up above."

"Up above?"

"Your mother."

Asuka awoke, breathing heavily she immediately met the humidity of the environment. She drew in breathes then realizing the air was thick with moisture and the only thing keeping her cool was a large industrial fan that was connected to a makeshift generator. She looked up and saw a straw ceiling and thus observing the floor noticed it was covered with dull colored sand. Her ears perked as she heard someone else was snoring in the room. She focused her vision and could recognize Shinji lying peacefully on a makeshift cot.

The brightness of light hit her eyes causing her to recoil. She held up her forearm to block the light.

"Morning you two. Time to get up, you slept enough." said Misato. Asuka frowned at this. She felt exhausted and for some reason her body was sore and all she wanted to do was to go back to sleep. Her mind felt sluggish and when she tried to remember the events of what led her here the only thing that stirred was her walking onto the Bomber and then falling asleep with the "Learn Copoeira" booklet in her hand. Besides that, her mind was blank. She looked over at Shinji who was stretching and yawning but otherwise wide awake compared to her. She forced herself to stand but her legs felt like jelly and when she finally managed to get her footing she fell to her knees.

"You alright?" asked Misato. Asuka could only nod. Shinji could see her legs trembling. She struggled to her feet but Shinji didn't dare to try and help her. He only waited as she finally stood letting her red hair fall over her face. Then something caught his eye. Several strands of hair fell across her face but they did not match the fiery red color of the rest of her hair. They were plain white. Those strands were so white they were almost translucent against her fair complexion.

"Hey, Asuka." said Shinji.

"What is it?" her voice hoarse.

"You getting old or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look."

He pointed at the rouge strands of hair that fell across her face. Her eyes crossed as she tried to identify them but when she took the strands into her fingers her eyes went narrow.

"It's all this damn stress." she said.

"Well if we are done here. Let's head outside and I'll explain your objectives for the next week." said Misato. Shinji watched as Asuka followed the Major outside. Once he came out he was amazed by the vista of the ocean. He didn't realize he was next to a beach but he was glad he was. The smell of the sea salt and the sound of the waves was incredibly soothing but the look on Asuka's face was nowhere near calm. She wore a sour look as if someone had pulled a prank on her and she was the laughing stock. Misato turned to them and held our her hand which exposed two small tablets. The two teens looked at them and then at her.

"I don't have a headache if that's what your implying." hissed Asuka. Misato glared at her.

"These are not aspirin. These pills you two have to swallow and they will relay information about your brain concentration levels to a computer I brought here. This will tell me how deep in concentration you guys are and it will also give me a predictable time table as to how well you will be able to sync with the Eva's when we return." she said.

"That sounds all good but how are we supposed to get our sync ratios from all the way over here?" asked Shinji.

"Simple. I told you about the art of Copoeira last night. This is a mix of fighting, dance and acrobatics. All which require synchronization with your mind and body. But that's not all. We are going to teach you separately so you can gain individual forms of the art. Then at the end we will place you two in the same area and what you need to do it not only mirror each other but also work in harmony blindfolded."

"Blindfolded? What the hell we are not physics!" Asuka said hotly.

"There's more isn't there?" Shinji asked.

"There is. We have modified the training somewhat. The training will be done in pools of water. Don't worry it's only deep enough that it will touch your ankles but the difficulty will come from trying to maintain your footing. And if think that's not difficult enough on the very last exercise, the one where you and Asuka have to work in harmony, the reason I say in harmony is because you will both have to find a way to remove ALL of the water from the pool using the move set you have learned. This will teach you balance, inner confidence and a state of mind that will undoubtedly help you increase both your ratios. You both have a week," she said.

"So what's our first task?" Shinji asked.

"Glad you asked." began Misato, she placed two fingers into her mouth and whistled. A man and a woman appeared from behind them. The man was rather short and thin and he appeared to be a native. The woman on the other hand was taller than her male counterpart. She was slim and had long black hair and very beautiful features. Both the man and woman stood beside of Misato and waved.

"Guys this is Thiago and Yara. Both specialize in Copoeira and both are the children of Mr. Mo. They will help you start your training." she said.

Asuka blinked. Right off the bat she was jealous at the woman's beauty. She had never met someone of this nationality and it was quite demeaning to her to see someone without any make up hold such a natural beauty. The woman named Yara had only a long skirt and a bandanna like shirt. Most of her body was exposed. Her flat bronze abs, her slender arms, her long legs without a hair on them, her long straight hair that swayed in the breeze. Something told her that she wasn't going to enjoy her time here.

"You must be Asewka." said Yara, her accent evident. Asuka looked at her.

"It's Asuka." she retorted.

"My apologies. I had just finished learning Japanese a month ago." she said with a smile.

"Whatever, just start teaching me."

"As you wish." said Yara who looked over at Misato who nodded, "This way please."

Asuka followed the woman and disappeared into the jungle path.

Shinji looked at the small man before him. He was very muscular and it slightly intimidated him.

"Hello, I am Thiago. It's an honor, Sir." the man said. Shinji was taken back by the formality. No one has ever called him Sir.

"I will be your conductor for the next week."

"Have we met before?"

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"Have we ever met before?" Shinji asked again. Thiago looked at him unable to draw a conclusion to that question. He only shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But we have never met. This is but the first time."

Shinji for some reason couldn't believe this. He could have sworn he had met this man once before. He tried to think but his memories turned up with nothing. He placed his thoughts aside as Thiago motioned him towards the same direction Asuka and Yara had gone.

Chapter Eight

"Uh, Thiago, you're going to teach me Copoeira right?" asked Shinji.

"That is right, sir." replied Thiago.

"Do you mind telling me a little more about it?"

"Not a problem, sir. This art revolves around dance, fighting, and acrobatics. It must be done with balance and to the tempo and sound of the music we play. I play the drums and my comrades can play a large variety of other native instruments. My father is the overseer and he makes sure each of us are dedicated to the art considering it is nearly dead among the world as of now. Much of our community perished among what you people call 'Second Impact' but our people use this art to get in touch with our ancestors who had begun this art." he said.

"So I need a lot of concentration to do this?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, with the modified course you'll be taking you will be able to reach a place only our elders have seen. It is said you will be able to communicate with people beyond the grave. See heaven first hand and other wondrous things."

Shinji began to think. Was this all to sync with the Eva's or was it for another reason that they were here?

Asuka entered a clearing where she spotted several hut like structures. They all surrounded a large rectangular pool of sparking blue water. The pool wasn't deep about three inches deep. Through the water she could see a symbol some kind hidden beneath the surface. She couldn't read the symbol because of the water refracting it.

"Alright, we are here. I would like to show you a demonstration." Yara said. A man who was the same height as her walked over and placed his hand around her waist affectionately.

"Asuka, this is my husband and he is what we call 'Parceiro'. He's my partner." she said. Asuka looked at the man and he just like his wife had striking features. His face had sharp characteristics and his body seemed as if he was a trained Olympian. Her jealousy increased.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked adding a tone of disgust in her voice.

"I want you to watch." said Yara. She turned to several behind her and whispered something in Portuguese. Another woman yelled out a command and suddenly the small area became organized. Several men took hold of instruments. Five men grabbed to what seemed to be a small drum that was placed between their legs, another grabbed a tambourine, another grabbed a long rod like instrument, and a few grabbed what looked like bells. Asuka watched as Yara and her husband walked over to the pool. Asuka measured it with her eyes and it seemed to be as big twenty by twenty feet. The two of them stepped into the pool of water. Yara stood over at one corner of the pool while her husband took the other corner at the other direction.

The men started to play the drums and then the rest of the instruments came in. Yara and her husband began to circle each other. Staring deeply into one another as if trying to figure out what the their next move would be next. Then the singing began but Asuka was in a trance. The sun hid behind a cloud causing the light around them to dim but the light coming from the pool of water shed ripples of blue lines over the huts, the trees. The tint of blue was the only color she could pick up. She stared and could see the blue water reflecting off their eyes. They too seemed to be lost in a world to themselves. They continued to pace each other never losing each others gaze. Was this harmony? Where they not just looking at one another but deep into their souls? There were no barriers. No walls to hide behind. Both of them were out in the open watching each other. Something Asuka could never do. Something she was _afraid _to do. She couldn't find the strength in herself to stand there and let another person stare her down forcefully trying to get into her head. She spent all her life avoiding that and now she would have to. She continued to watch. The music became louder and louder. They began what seemed to look like a dance of some sort. Each beat, each sound was translated over to movement. Their bodies moved in almost unison. Then suddenly Yara made an attempt at a punch but her husband dodged it and lifted her up to throw her. To Asuka's surprise Yara escaped from his grasp in a way that her body twisted in an unnatural manner. They continued to dance and make attempts to land blows but none of them contacted. Asuka could hear the water beneath their feet swish around and around. The music got louder and louder still and the way their bodies moved amplified it. The beats of the drums resonated in Asuka's body sending goosebumps all over her arms and a quick surge of electricity down her neck. She could feel the atmosphere grow. She could feel their passion. She could feel their connection. She could feel the music rumbling through the ground. Her own body wanted to move, to dance, to move with the music but she forced herself to stay still. They moved now in perfect unison. Using each other as leverage for jumps, flips and turns. They were helping each other. They _loved _each other and she could feel it. She envied them both. She loathed the feeling they were experiencing. She wanted that. She wanted to be loved and to move through life in harmony. Just like the dance. The two of them danced for another three minutes before coming to a sudden stop. Yara had been tossed into the air and landed in her husbands arms. A fine finish. The men on the instruments clapped and cheered and shouted something in Portuguese.

It was over.

Asuka felt disappointed. She wanted more. Yara hopped from the pool and went over to her.

"Do you wish to try?" she asked Asuka. Asuka was on the verge of saying yes but then thought about it. She didn't want to embarrass herself and considering she had no idea of how to dance using Copoeira she had to decline. Yara smiled and then clapped her hands to gain attention. She yelled something in her language and suddenly everyone including her husband began to leave the area and walk down a hidden path through the jungle towards an unknown location. Asuka looked up at Yara who still had a smile on her face.

"This is where you will learn our art. I sent everyone away so you may learn in privacy. Now. Today I want to see how well you can already move to the music." said Yara. Asuka gained a feeling of both anxiety and excitement but then her pride intruded.

"I'm not sure about this." she said. Yara picked up one of the drums one of the men had left behind and held it.

"Don't worry. You will do fine. In order to teach you I must see where your strengths and weaknesses." said Yara. Asuka bit her lip. This will help you get your sync back with Unit-02, she thought, just do it and get over it. She stepped into the pool of water which was relatively warm. She stood at the center waiting for Yara to give her instruction.

"Relax yourself Asuka. You seem tense." said Yara. She was tense. She didn't know what to expect, "Relax and close your eyes. Think of nothing but the beat I play and let you body communicate to me. Your body can never lie. I want to see what your body has to say."

"Uh...okay?"

"Just listen to the beat and let your body talk."

"Alright."

Asuka shut her eyes and listened. She could hear small taps of the drum. As she heard it she could feel the sound of the drum vibrate the water within the pool. It started low but she could hear the drum sounds get louder. She could feel the water under her bare feet vibrate as if the water was giving her the notes to follow. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Yara watched the red head girl begin to sway her head and her body began to move. Yara was partially interested that this young girl already knew how to move to the beat. She watched as Asuka moved, her speed slow and her movements long. She could tell this young girl had been through so much in her little time on the Earth. Yara slowed the tempo even further watching to see how the young girl would react to the sudden change. Asuka danced well but her movements continued to be slow. Her body was telling a story. It was creating its own song and Yara could feel the sorrow it was telling. She then decided to try something else. She remembered a very sad song her own mother had taught her as a child. As she continued to play she began to sing. Her voice was low and smooth but the tone of her voice was also sorrowful and Asuka could hear it well. Asuka continued to dance now exaggerating her movements even more picking up water with her feet and hands. She had no idea what she was doing but she felt what she was doing was right. She felt herself losing herself. She felt her emotions coming out. The music, the sounds, Yara's slow and pain filled voice. She felt pain. She felt the pain from her heart. She felt the tears coming. The music was unlocking her. Her walls were down.

Asuka listened to Yara's voice. She couldn't make out the words but the meaning was so clear. She knew what the song meant. Yara's voice grew louder and louder along with the drum. Asuka could see her memories rush into her mind. Her mother. That day when she hung herself. She could remember it well. The love she was never given. The love that she dearly wanted and longed for. Yara's voice became louder still and Asuka moved to her song even more.

_Mama, can you see me? See how well I can do this? I'm thinking of you. Do you love me now, Mama? _

The song heightened, Asuka could feel tears rushing to her eyes, the pain in heart was there and now Yara could feel it. They shared the same hurt. They shared a loss and Asuka had the feeling that Yara had lost her mother too.

_Mama, I'm trying hard. Why can't you tell me I did good? Was I not a good daughter? Don't you love me? _

The song heightened again, emotion being poured into it by both Asuka and Yara. One telling a sorrow and the other illustrating the sorrow.

_Mama, please, love me... _

The song reached its climax and now Yara was now singing at the top of her lungs with tears running down the side of her bronze cheeks. She could feel Asuka's pain. She could feel it and it was loud and clear.

"Tell your story!" Yara shouted interrupting her own singing, "Let the Earth know of you. Let the world know who you are! You are never alone!"

Asuka danced like she had never done before. Her eyes still closed and her movements clear and without a trace of an amateur touch. Yara could see the young girl's tears whipping from her face and through the air. Yara slammed her palms on the drum demanding more sound from it, demanding more life from it until finally the song ended and Asuka collapsed to her knees feeling the emotions she swore she would never show to anyone. She began to cry hard. Harder than she had ever done and Yara came to her side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Quieto, quieto my love. It's alright." Yara comforted her. Asuka continued to bellow out tears as the sudden realization of her memories came into focus. She found someone who understood. She found someone that needed to know her. It was Yara.

"I understand your sorrows child. I understand completely. We will work to get you strong." said Yara stroking Asuka's hair.

**So how did you like it? Hopefully I got you pumped for the next installement.**


	5. Chapter 9

**Short chapter but you'll know why...**

**Chapter Nine**

Shinji stumbled into the small hut he had woken from that morning. His arms and legs were sore from all the movement he had to mimic from the locals. How it tired him but that was alright. He knew the next day wouldn't be as vigorous as today. He got to the doorway and was taken back by what he saw. Asuka sat on her cot staring aimlessly at the sand at her feet. Her red hair was picked up by a pick and fastened to the side of her head. Instead of the standard t-shirt and jeans she wore when she came here was now replaced with a thin brown shirt with the shoulders and back cut out along with a long brown skirt. She looked feminine for a change and that was something Shinji wasn't used to. He continued to stand at the doorway unable to work out a sentence to say to her but it didn't seem like she had noticed him.

"Asuka?" he called in an almost whisper. She looked up like a puppy hearing its name for the first time. This was the first time he called her name when it wasn't followed by a scowl.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice calm and her tone almost unrecognizable. She looked at him with her blue eyes and those blue eyes seemed as if they had new life in them. It was like someone rewired her and it was somewhat haunting, "Are you just going to stand there?"

He blinked. She wasn't totally different.

"Er, how was your day? I know I'm beat." he said with a nervous grin. She only nodded as if he had stated something worth acknowledgeable instead of a question. He sat down at his cot and looked over to her. She continued to stare at the sand. It was if she was lost in thought.

"What time did you get back?" he asked her. She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. He thought for a moment and asked her, "Are you tired?"

"No."

"You wanna go do something? Explore the coast or something?"

"I thought you said you were tired."

"Not that tired."

She eyed him for a moment and then she looked back at her feet and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I guess I can spare a walk." she said. That was easier than he thought. The two teens headed toward the beach. Night was coming and the sun that was falling from the horizon sprayed a golden color along the ocean. Long strips of clouds hovered above and the sand beneath them was warm and relaxing. Asuka sat in the sand letting the ocean cast a layer of water upward and onto her bare feet. She liked the scenery and she found it calming enough to forget about the day's events. She still felt embarrassed about letting her emotions spill like that. She felt like her own mind betrayed her and reveal her true colors. It was difficult to swallow at first but then she remembered how Yara wrapped her arms around her and comforted her like that. For the first time since her own mother died she felt someone here on this godforsaken Earth was also here for her.

"Shinji?" she whispered. The boy looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember your mother?" she asked. That was a hard question to answer. In truth he could remember a few things about her but not enough to actually give a good description. He looked over on the ocean and said, "A little. I knew she was nice." Although the answer was extremely vague it seemed like Asuka had no trouble accepting it. She lied on the sand feeling its warmth hit her bare back and warming the muscles underneath. She stared up at the sky and thought that maybe she was staring face to face with her mother. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves of the ocean. Then suddenly the sun that was washing over her faded and she opened an eye to see what was blocking it. It was Shinji. She had an impulse to yell at him but that impulse never got to her lips because his lips were on them. He was kissing her. She had NEVER expected something from him but then again this was similar to the time back at the apartment when she done the same.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until he pulled away, his eyes staring into hers. He was actually preparing for her to hit him but that never came. However her eyes narrowed and a frown found its way to her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I don't know."

Her feelings were mixed to say the least. She didn't mind that he was kissing her but for some reason they felt empty. Like her. Actually that wasn't true at all. Maybe she was forcing herself to think that way. This boy that no matter how many times she degraded him always found a place next to her. He was always ... there. And here he was kissing her.

"Don't kiss me unless you mean it." she said.

"I wouldn't do it for no reason." he assured her.

"You know if you kiss me you have to stay with me."

"Haven't I been doing that for the longest?"

She didn't say a word. She only looked at him. She placed both her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in. She kissed him and enjoyed it.

"Do you really like me?" she asked as she drew a breath.

"Do you like me?" he asked her clearly evading her question.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Idiot." she whispered.

The next four days went smoothly. Both Yara and Thiago were amazed how well both teens could learn the art so quickly. And during this time Yara and Asuka grew to a liking of one another. Asuka's jealously vanished and she felt a close bond with Yara. The two talked a lot and Yara taught her how to cook some and make clothes which Asuka found to be interesting and learned rather quickly. Yara's husband, Aldo, began to tell her stories of when he was child growing up before Second Impact. His childhood had been filled with small adventures and Asuka always found herself wanting to know about the world before Second Impact. These past four days had been the best in her life and she made no attempt to decline it. After the fifth day of training, Asuka and Shinji had nearly mastered the skill but there was still a lot they had to go through the final two days.

One night Yara invited Asuka to her small settlement where most of the people in her community lived. Asuka now wore the clothing many of the women in the village and she felt proud of it... and it was comfortable. She entered the small hut Yara and Aldo lived in and greeted them both.

"Hey, Yara. Thiago told me to come see you?" she said. Yara was sitting beside Aldo and pouring a drink into a small cup.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to help me look for something." she said. Asuka agreed and Yara bid her husband a farewell as they left.

Moments later they found themselves deep within the jungle, Asuka followed but her vision began to blur somewhat and eerie feeling of this happening once before entered her stomach. She didn't like that feeling. She wasn't a believer of déjà vu. They walked for what seemed like an hour until they came upon a cave. Yara turned to the girl and said, "This is an old cave my mother took me to when I was a child. This was a place she said I should come to whenever I felt afraid. I know it sounds a little contradictory but it believe it or not it served its purpose."

"So what do you have to look for?" asked Asuka.

"Come with me."

Asuka followed into the cave. She wasn't sure how she was going to navigate until Yara offered her hand. She looked at it and took it. Yara led her deep into the cave. After turn after turn and up an incline Asuka was beginning to wonder if Yara knew where she was going. She was about to ask when they approached a lighted section. They entered a to what seemed like a dead end except that there was a hole on the ceiling allowing light to shine through and reflecting over a giant hole filled with water. Asuka saw Yara kneel at the waters edge and look in.

"Come on." she said. Asuka looked at the hole of water and remained skeptical.

"How deep is it?"

"Not much. Come on." she said holding out her hand again. Asuka looked at her hand and then at her. She took it. Asuka wasn't ready for what would happen next as her friend dove into the water pulling her with her. She was just about to panic until she could feel Yara's hand pulling her through the path of water. A second or two later she was being pulled to the surface. She breathed in only to let it go again as her eyes caught sight of the paintings and drawings that surrounded her. The secret cavern was round and the entrance from which she came out from was at the center but that didn't stop her from looking at the beautiful waves that were being reflected onto the walls.

"This is my secret place. It's been in my family since the beginning of time. All of these drawings were done by my mother, her mother, her mother's mother and so on." she said.

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Asuka.

"I have already drawn my piece on the wall but I can feel something in the wind. I can feel that many people will die soon. A battle is growing and I'm afraid I won't have a child of my own to experience this with me and if I did the wouldn't be as strong as you."

Before Asuka could say anything Yara handed her a stone.

"Here, I want you to draw something. Leave your name to history so the Earth may know you are now part of my family."

Asuka looked at her with astonishment, words couldn't find their way to her lips.

"Asuka, I wish to adopt you. I wish to be your mother."

**Now here's where you the reader will decide. You already know this event has happened but whether or not she agrees is left to you. Will she accept or will she decline? Which path will bring her goal and which will bring her to her downfall? Remember pick the right sequence and the events of End of Evangelion will not happen... and another ending will appear. **

**Should she accept the proposal or should she refuse? VOTE NOW!**


	6. Chapter 10

**Alright, love the reviews by the way. In any case sorry for the grammer mistakes. **

**Chapter Ten**

Today was their last day of training and both Asuka and Shinji had nearly mastered the art. The only obstacle was the last test and that wasn't until the next day. That morning Asuka didn't say a word to him and he thought it must have been that day on the beach. He hadn't done anything wrong and he found it odd even for her to act so distant to him. As the morning progressed he retreated to the camp Thiago and him were training. He entered the camp and there he saw several men chatting while holding their instruments and waiting for him to arrive. He greeted them and Thiago appeared from one of the huts and begged a good morning. Shinji then went to the water and stood at the center awaiting for instructions. The music began as well as the singing. He began to move to the music and as though he had done this for years he began to dance like many of the villagers surprising many of the skeptical natives who at first weren't keen on the idea of an outsider working with them. After the practice session Thiago came up to him and said,

"You have done extremely well and I'm pleased to have been your instructor."

"Thanks, tomorrow is the test right?"

"Yes, there's nothing else I can do for you but it is wise that you go and find your friend so you may have time to be in each other's presence."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, you are to conduct this ceremony together. The point of spending some ample amount of time because you have to know what she is thinking and vice versa. This way tomorrow your actions will not only mirror each other, your movements will be harmonious and swift and in order to clear all the water from the pool you will need adequate momentum, concentration and trust between you two. You should take this time and just be in each other's presence. This will suffice." said Thiago.

"If you only knew her." responded Shinji.

Asuka roamed the beach, her training had finished and it had been the most awkward session she had to endure. For one she had still had not given Yara an answer. She wasn't sure how to go about it and what was worse she really had no answer. There she was, someone who completely understood her was offering to be her mother, to guide her, to believe in her and to love her. After years of trying to understand if her own mother indeed did have affection for her would be void considering she would no longer have to worry about anything like that again. She sighed as she crossed nearly half a mile of beach to a location she couldn't readily identify. She looked around and spotted a small cave just off the shore. Curious she went to it and inspected it. That familiar feeling she had back at Yara's cavern sounded within her again. This cave was oddly familiar and it was if she _remembered _being here. The cave wasn't deep. She went in and sat at the back placing her back against the cave wall and listening to the echo of the ocean resonate.

She knew she couldn't leave the country until she had given her an answer. But it was all too complicated. She wanted it but another part thought it wouldn't be a good idea. It was truly a life changing decision but to whether or not she wanted to accept that was another story entirely. She looked at her side and noticed a gleaming rock sitting next to her. She took it between her fingers and faced the cave wall. If anything or anyone came in here they would know she was there too. She took the rock and was about to engrave something onto the wall but to her confusion there was writing already on the wall. She couldn't make out the letters at first but then upon closer examination it was not letters.. it was Japanese.

_Don't forget... _

That's it? Don't forget? Don't forget about what? Who had ever written that must have liked to write cryptic messages. Oh well. That wasn't going to stop her from writing something else. She wrote her name.

"So, it would seem as if you have encountered yet another fork in the road." said a voice. Asuka turned and could see a woman sitting casually on a boulder behind him. Her violet eyeshadow and violet lipstick being the dominant traits on her face.

"You, I remember you." said Asuka trying to figure out where she had seen her before.

"Figures, your mind tends to forget things that never happened."

Asuka immediately felt her mind encounter a memory.

"You were on the plane and you were the one who wanted me to join that new organization." she said.

"Oh, believe me, that organization is indeed real." the woman said.

"Whatever, who are you really?"

"I told you already, I'm someone whose tired of doing dirty work for the people who don't belong in power."

"I meant your name." hissed Asuka.

"I guess it wouldn't do much harm to tell you... it's Mariamnè." she said.

"Alright, why do you keep popping up? I know you told me something about time but there has to be another reason you're here."

"You are quite right. I am here for another reason. I am here to tell you of another phenomenon that you have just encountered."

"What do you mean I just encountered?"

"You saw those words 'Don't forget', right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do you not understand who wrote those words?"

"No, what for?"

"You don't recognize your own hand writing?" the woman asked. Asuka looked behind her and back at the words she failed to recognize. She looked at the words and then looked at where she had written her name. The penmanship were identical.

"How's that possible? I have never been here before. How could I possibly write something if I wasn't here to write it?" asked Asuka.

"I'm going to tell you. I told you several days before how your situation works. I told you how since I made an appearance and told you that your events will change due to what you pick I effectively caused a disturbance in the time continuum. Since that happens and you have knowledge that you can change your destiny your past attempts will begin to show. Meaning if you come to an event that you have encountered before the results of that event from your previous attempts will have remained. It's like giving yourself clues. You have done the same in this situation." Mariamnè described.

"So your saying I have done this already and that the last time I came here, in my past life, I wrote this because I knew I was going to forget something?"

"More of less."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Oh and more more thing. I said I wasn't going to help you again but things have changed. Be careful tomorrow. Make your decision wisely and really remember who are your true friends."

Asuka looked down to acknowledge these words but upon looking up the woman had vanished and a new pair of footsteps could be heard from the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, you there?" asked Shinji as he stepped into the cave.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"I was told we were supposed to spend the rest of the day together... you know to make sure we got ourselves together for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know already. I was told the same thing." she urged not wanting to hear it again, "I just want to go home and pilot my Eva."

She walked out of the cave and passed the boy and out into the water. She stood looking out to the blue horizon and then down at her feet where she mentally measured the water.

"Hey, Shinji." she said.

"What?"

"Fight me."

"What?"

"I said... fight... me." she repeated.

"You mean with the Copoeira?" he asked.

"What else you dummy?"

She turned to him as she felt the water rush past her ankles. She needed to take out her aggression.

"Don't we need some instruments and singing?" he asked.

"No, just fight me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dammit, just come on and fight me!" she spat. She watched him give her a look of insecurity as he reluctantly raised his arms in a fighting stance. Asuka did the same but the moment her hands were far enough into the air she darted towards him, her feet kicking up water from behind her. She saw an opening and went in for the strike but she had underestimated his speed and he quickly blocked her attempt. Remembering what he was taught he drove his hand into the water below him and shifted his weight onto his arm where he lifted his legs and made an attempt to side kick her. Asuka recognized automatically his attack and caught his leg, using the momentum from his kick she jumped over it and landed back on her feet where she twisted his leg hoping it would cause him to go unbalanced. It did not. Instead he using the torque from it to shift his weight to his other hand and bring his other leg towards her head.

They continued on and on for nearly fifteen minutes, countering and parrying each others attacks. Both teens were determined to land a blow but none could find a good opening to strike. Shinji was trying his best to keep up but if he didn't know better he could have sworn she was smiling. Could it be she was having fun? That they were having fun? They finally reached a stalemate as they stood, exhausted, looking at one another, both sweating and panting.

"You're good." she admitted.

"Likewise." he answered.

"Bet you can't beat me in a race." she declared.

"Bet I can."

"You're on."

"Where we running to?"

"Our hut."

"From here?"

"Obviously brainiac."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Now?"

"Go!" she yelled. She darted up the coast, her dull red hair fluttering behind her. Shinji rushed after hoping he still had a chance to catch up.

Gendo Ikari sat in silence. The hovering monoliths beside him not shedding a word. He was waiting for an answer and the longer the silence drew out the shorter his patience seemed to get. He was about to say something before one of the monoliths seemed to regain itself.

"How did you find out about ROSE? Ikari?" asked one of the monoliths. Gendo couldn't help but feel a smirk rise to his lips.

"What's more interesting is why you were trying to keep it a secret from me?" he said. The monolith on his right had to speak.

"Ikari you are head of Nerv for a reason, don't make us take that away." the right monolith threatened. Gendo only made light news of this comment.

"You can do whatever you wish but that fact still remains I have someone working for me that already has been through this situation already. I heard she used to work for you." he said.

"You have no proof that she has aligned herself with you. For all we know she could be working for personal goals." said one of the monoliths.

"Oh on the contrary I have many items that could prove my claims but which one is truly the question you should be asking." said Gendo. The monoliths went quiet for a moment.

"You do know what she is, don't you?" asked one of the voices. Gendo only scoffed.

"You really think I wouldn't know?" he said.

"We know what you're trying to do, Ikari. We know you have your sights on taking advantage of the Instrumentality project. If you were smarter you will see that not only is your plan meaningless but it will be sabotaged by _her."_ a voice said.

"I don't think so. She may be an angel but that doesn't necessarily make her an Angel that will try and disrupt Third Impact. If anything I think she wants to induce it. So I wouldn't worry much about it if I were you." he said.

"That still doesn't explain how you know of ROSE. She told you didn't she?" a monolith said.

"Well I will not deny she had some part in it. I was surprised an Angel was actually letting me know our backers had another organization that they planned to use in order to get rid of us. I guess you should have treated her with more kindness and this whole mess could have been avoided." said Gendo.

"Ikari, you are asking for trouble. You have no idea the force you have, you will not live long enough to see what you truly possess."

Gendo stood and smiled.

"In any case I know of Rose and I have an Angel alley at my disposal that is willing to induce Third Impact. I can see now I have the upper hand in the situation. I will promise you Third Impact will happen but under my terms, not yours. I suggest you re-read the Dead Sea Scrolls."

The monoliths stood quiet and then said,

"You will not get away with this."

Gendo turned to the monoliths and said,

"On the contrary, I believe I already have."

The morning sun had begun to rise. The first few rays of its shine stretched over the ocean. Asuka and Shinji sat within the sand having been awake since midnight, both tired but focused. Today was the test and they had swallowed the tablets Misato had given them the night before. They were ordered not to speak with one another and both had made good claims to that. They remained in silence until Misato appeared behind them sporting a bikini top and shorts.

"Ready you two?" she asked them.

Both of them nodded. They stood and followed the Major to another location. A location neither of them had been to and the probable location for their testing. They walked through the jungle for twenty minutes until they reached a large rectangular pool that was much larger than the ones they had been practicing in. Asuka looked at Misato and gave her a nasty look.

As they entered the clearing men and women appeared from the either side holding numerous drums, rods, tambourines and other assorted instruments. One of them was Yara and her husband. Asuka didn't dare look their way. Another set of women came from behind them and began to place the blindfolds over their eyes. The setting was slightly intimidating but one of the women went to Shinji's ear and whispered, "You will do well."

As they stood there blind someone took both of them by the hands and lead them to the enlarged pool. Asuka was placed at one end and Shinji at the other. Asuka could feel her heart beating, this was somewhat nerve wrecking.

"My friends, these two children come from a distant land in order to learn our art!" said a very deep voice, "They claim to have mastered it in a week and will use it to benefit mankind. Let's see if they can demonstrate to us how well they know about the ancient voices."

The drums behind them began to play. How would they know when to start? They were usually allowed to start at their own time but how would each one know if the other started?

Misato sat nearby, her laptop on her lap and a screen with two names appearing on it. She looked at it as two double digit numbers appeared below the names. They only needed to be fifty percent in focus in order to pass and as of know the numbers showed her a big zero for each.

"Don't fail me now." she whispered. In truth, Misato was nervous. If Gendo found out that neither of them passed this test then she would be fired right on the spot. This was her last chance. It was do or die. There we no second chances.

The drums became louder and louder and still neither of them moved. Shinji stared off into darkness. He was afraid to move. He wasn't sure Asuka would know he had started. Wait a minute. The water... he could use the water. He concentrated his thoughts on his foot. He couldn't hit the water with his foot at full force or else he would attract the attention of whoever else was watching. He needed to be subtle. He needed Asuka to feel it.

_Concentrate with me Asuka... _

He moved his toe in the water and sent a ripple through the water. Not enough to visually see it but enough to feel it. He waited to see if she felt it and then suddenly he felt a shift in the water coming from her side. She had felt it and she was responding. He did it again but twice in a row to signal the number two and she did the same. Alright, he was gonna signal three. He would move on three and hopefully she will move at the same time. Let's pray, he thought.

He wiggled his foot three times in succession and jumped forward.

Misato looked up and was instantly surprised that both of them managed to lean forward at the same time. She watched the two of them run up to each other and looked down at her screen.

"Not bad." she whispered as the number ten blinked across the screen signifying they were at least getting some focus in, "Ten percent isn't bad."

The drums heightened the tempo as several other instruments came in. Asuka felt her instincts kick in. She threw her fist forward actually hoping it did not connect. Shinji could feel the wind from something approaching and quickly tilted his head to avoid it, as he did, he suppressed the blow with his own hands and guided it away in attempts to strike back. Asuka knew this maneuver and could feel his fist sliding across her arm to strike her but she knew better and instead of taking the blow she leaned back. He missed and she broke away from his grasp. She rolled through the water in a swift manner and onto her feet.

Misato watched patiently silently praying that the number on her screen would jump up to fifty but it stood the same. Only ten percent. Her stomach felt heavy. She needed this. She needed them to succeed.

_Concentrate, feel his movements, feel where his energy is going... _

They went in for another bout. Each others strikes were meant with counters and each move they made were accompanied by a rhythmic motion to compensate for the music.

_I can see you... Shinji... _

_I can see you too... Asuka... _

Blow by blow and with each step both could feel a connection beginning to form. The flow off the music, the flow of their movements. The orchestra began to sing, their song loud and fast as though telling them to fight and dance faster. They did so.

Misato looked down at the screen. Her brows lifted. It was forty percent.

They continued on, they movements began to compensate each other. Their movements graceful and full of life. They could feel the energy beginning to take shape. They could feel energy raging at their fingertips as they exchanged parries and counters. Energy being transferred through one another with each encounter. The music became louder and the drums could be felt through the ground. Both teens could feel adrenaline pour into their blood. This is what they trained for. This is what they worked for.

"My god..." Misato whispered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing on the screen, "They are truly remarkable."

They were moving as if they were one being. The women of the orchestra began to sing by themselves and it was more like a chant than anything. Time felt as if it was slowing for the both of them. They continued to parry, they continued to attack, they continued to meet. They both could feel when each other breathed and it acted as a timing for their attacks. When Asuka inhaled Shinji would attack. When Shinji inhale she would attack and so forth. They felt each other move and it was the most intimate thing either of them could feel.

Then suddenly neither Asuka or Shinji could hear the music. The music began to fade away and the darkness that both were facing from the blindfolds were no longer an obstacle. He could see her and she could see him. Their surroundings faded into nothing and all that they could see was pure white. What was happening? They found themselves looking around for a solution but it was like someone had placed them in a white room with no doorways or windows.

They just stood there.

"What the hell is going on?" spat Asuka.

"My, you sound like a grown woman." said a voice. Asuka froze. It couldn't be... it couldn't be... _her... _

_**Who do you think it is? Hmmmmmm??**_


	7. Chapter 11

**Hello, more story for ya. Don't worry I'm gonna put more action in it soon. Story gets a little complicated. **

**Chapter Eleven**

From the white abyss the feminine figure of a woman began to appear. Asuka felt her mind drift into a state of denial as the voice she had just heard lingered in her ears. Memories. Dark memories etched deep in her brain resurfaced from the days at the mental asylum. Her mother, in bed holding a doll, calling it Asuka and eventually destroying it and then committing suicide. It all came rushing back like a monster that was supposed to be locked away forever.

She watched the figure take on distinct features as it came closer but Asuka was slowly shaking her head and backing away. That couldn't be her mother. She was dead. How could she be facing her?

"It's been a while hasn't it, Asuka?" the figure seemed to say, "Come here so I can take a look at you."

"You are not my mother..."

"What? Of course I am. Asuka, please, don't be a brat and listen to your mother."

"You are not her..."

"Asuka, stop being a little shit and come and talk with me."

"No."

"Come here."

"No..."

The figure continued to approach but the teen girl continued to back away. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and expected to see Shinji but her spirit fell when she realized she was alone in this realm. She was alone. Alone again. She looked at the woman that was now only feet away from her.

"Why do you continue to disrespect your mother?" the woman asked, two drops of blood falling down her cheeks.

"You are not-- I'm not trying... to disrespect you... Mama."

"That's why your father left us. Because of you."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"You should be. You should be here with me. You should be _dead _like _me..."_

"I know... Mama."

"Here, come here and hug me... you know you want to... you know you're pathetic without me."

Asuka stared down at her feet and at the woman holding out her arms in a lazy manner. The teen girl shuffled her feet and inched her way into the arms of the woman who had yet to reveal her face. She allowed the women to close her arms around her but not once did Asuka feel love being passed down. Her so called mother's embrace cold and uncaring. Unaware to her another woman stood behind her holding a gun to her head.

Shinji faced the same scenario except he could tell he was facing his mother. Her soft eyes staring loving at him and with a smile. He took a step forward to reach her but his mother raised a hand to him.

"I'm sorry, Shinji. That's as far as I can allow you to come." she said. A frown found its way to his lips.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"You may not see it but there is a boundary separating us. The realm of the Earth and the realm of Heaven are here. Between you and I and if you were to come over here you would have to stay here. There is no returning from my realm into yours. It is in a sense a one way mirror." his mother said, her voice soft and warm.

"But what if I don't like it here? What if I want to go with you?" he said looking down.

"I understand your pain, my son, however, I have seen the loneliness you have been in and the pain you have felt along with Asuka. But this is your only chance to prove that you are the person I wanted to raise. Even time itself is not perfect and I can see what it has done to you. You, Shinji and Asuka are much more than the cogs in a greater plan. You must remember that you are not the pawns on the chess table. You _are _the plan. You are the schematic. You are the essence of the Earth thus you and Asuka are the sole destiny holders of everyone on the Earth. Humankind. Many lose sight of what it means to be human. In the end, we are the same kind. We are brothers and sisters deriving from the same origin. The same planet. The same history. Fights and quarrels tend to happen between siblings but in the end it's always the youngest sibling that finds the answer. You are the youngest generation involved. You must erase the mistakes of big brother and lay the foundation for your children. For my grandchildren. Shinji, your father is big brother. He's the older sibling that thinks he can get away with what he wants solely because he's the first one to have found the information to change the order of the world. Despite the fact that it wasn't his decision to make. Like the smaller sibling you must make up your mind about what is right and what is wrong. Time is what you make of it. Time has nothing on you. My son. Forget about the countless times your fate had been crossed. Forget about remembering the past and focus on the future. I ask of you only one thing. I ask you tare down your father's company. Tear down Seele."

"What about Eva? How am I going to pilot it when my sync ratio is so low? That's why I'm here in Brazil. Trying to gain my sync." said Shinji. His mother smiled and shook her head slowly.

"You have looked for so long on the results that others had given you. It's time you listen to yourself. You and the Eva never lost sync. That was part of Seele's plan. There's a woman named Mariamnè. She is one of the original Angels. She accompanied Adam and was his protector. However, before anyone could find out about her origin Seele got to her first and hid her. She is a true Angel. She is an agent of Heaven and a protector of all Angels. She came to be to help ensure the failure of Third Impact. However, even Angels can change. Seele managed to convince her that humankind as of now is nothing short of a parasite. That humans have no real future and her reason for being here is no longer valid. Seele managed to convince her that she should induce Third Impact in order for the Angels to protect the new humankind. That if she did that for them she would be considered a Goddess. Seele really had no intention for that but were at the point where they needed her loyalty to secure their project known as Instrumentality. The project would inevitably shove humans into their next evolutionary link considering as of now humans are unable to evolve any further. Seele had orchestrated everything. You are here because of Seele. They plan to kill you, Asuka and the Angel known as Mariamnè. You two are moving on dangerous grounds."

"Why the Angel? Don't they need her?" asked Shinji.

"No, your father had convinced the Angel that she is the one in control and not them. Seele was devastated to know that their security chip had fallen into the hands of an inferior. Now to really secure their investment and that their plan goes uninterrupted they sent you two to Brazil for an assassination. They plan to kill Mariamnè because now she is operating independently which is something an Angel normally does not have. They are also planning to kill her because of the significance of her name. Mariamnè, that name comes from from two names..."

"What are they?"

"Mary Magdalene. Her name comes from that name."

Shinji could hardly fathom all the information he was given but it all made some type of sense. He looked up and asked, "What do I have to do know?"

"Save Asuka."

"What?"

"Save her from herself." she said and with that her figure faded. As it did Shinji caught sight of two people embracing. One with bright fiery red hair. He squinted his eyes and saw a another person standing behind Asuka holding a weapon close to her head.

"Asuka!" he called. He managed to attract her attention but also the attention of the woman who turned her head revealed blood red eyes.

"How dare you interrupt!" the woman shouted exposing several layers of terrifying teeth. The shadow that was lurking behind Asuka turned to him. The woman violently shoved Asuka onto the ground and focused on Shinji who stood his ground mentally telling himself not to run away.

"Has anyone ever told you not to invade another person's mind?" the woman said, her voice now sinisterly deep and demonic. The monster woman looked down at the terrified Asuka and smiled showing its razor like teeth.

"What's the matter? Never knew your own mind couldn't stand you?" the monster stated. Shinji darted toward the monstrous creation.

The white abyss that had surrounded them shattered, shards of white fell exposing the blue sky and the erratic jungle. Asuka and Shinji were standing at the center of the pool with their blindfolds in their hands.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" yelled Misato. Shinji caught sight of light reflecting off a metal object from behind high brush just behind the instrument players. It looked like the barrel of a gun.

"**GET DOWN!" **he called, with the remaining time he felt he had he pulled Asuka down. As Asuka felt herself being dragged down she felt the back of her hair being pulled in all directions by an invisible force. Little did she realize the force that was pulling at her hair was the passing speed of gunfire. The teens could hear cries of panic erupt all around them as well as the sound of bullets hitting the ground. The pool was deep enough for both of them to get their bodies out of view from a far but they would have to escape if the assassins were to get any closer. They then felt a ripple in the pool as if someone had stepped in. They looked up and saw Yara and Misato standing above them both holding firing rifles to ward off the incoming attackers.

"Get out of here. Get to the beach you two!" said Misato squeezing off several rounds, "There's an emergency plane off the coast. Asuka, you remember how to pilot a PBY Catalina?"

Asuka quickly recalled learning the basic instruction of the seaplane. She looked up at Misato and nodded.

"Get to the ocean, she's waiting off the coast. You're going to have to fly her home!"

"What?! Fly it to Japan?!"

"Just do it, no more questions! Get to the beach!" she said, "Yara, escort them will ya?"

The native woman nodded as she motioned for Shinji and Asuka to make a run for it. They did so with Yara hovering behind them firing shots randomly into the jungle.

The three of them sprinted down a dirt path hearing the shots of carbine rifles ring throughout the jungle. They did not bother to look back but instead followed the trail hoping they were on the right path towards the beach. They ran for several minutes when they began to hear the trees around them being hit with bullets. They were getting shot at.

"Keep running! It shouldn't be far now!" yelled Yara out from behind them firing her rifle to fend off the assassins. As they ducked behind thick trees and sprinted the long trial Shinji could see sand beginning to dominate the ground. They were close. Asuka peered up and could see the waves of the ocean peeking through the overgrowth of plants that were coming towards them. They reached the beach and like Misato said there was an old industrial seaplane sitting in the water. Shinji didn't even bother asking himself why was there a plane here to begin with. He and Asuka darted through the beach and into the water where they made their way to the plane. Asuka managed to reach the plane first. As she made her way into the hull she caught sight of Yara still standing at the shore watching them with a smile on her face holding her rifle at her side.

"Yara! Come with us!" shouted Asuka. The woman smiled.

"My people are here, Asuka! I want you to live! I will make sure of that!" Yara shouted back. Asuka knew what she meant and suddenly felt devastated.

"NO! Please, Yara!" she shouted.

"You are your mother's child and I will envy her to my dying breath, Asuka! Farewell my love!"

"NO! PLEASE! I ACCEPT! I WANT TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER! I WANT TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Asuka screamed from the plane. Yara turned her head away from the plane and towards the jungle where she began to hear the cocking of many carbine assault rifles. She couldn't help but smile as those words hit her ears.

"I'm glad, Asuka." she whispered, "I wish I could live to raise you. I wish I could have lived a little longer to see you grow and I hope you find happiness and that life treats you kind."

Several assassins wearing gray body suits emerged from the jungle holding their rifles up preparing to shoot but Yara knew what the outcome was gonna be. She lifted her own rifle and shot first hitting the assassins and killing them instantly. Her face changed from sweet to that of fury.

"You killed my husband you bastards! Come on and fight me!" she yelled out firing shots into the jungle. Several more assassins came running out taking shots at the native woman. Several bullets pierced her right kneecap causing her to kneel and gasp in pain. But that didn't stop her. She aimed her rifle and fired off several shots of her own killing several more assassin as the ran out from the jungle brush.

"COME ON YOU SHITS! FIGHT ME!!" she bellowed. She wasn't aware that a sniper had heard her challenge and was aiming for her. She continued to fire random shots into the jungle hoping to catch any stray soldiers until she felt a stinging pain hit her side. Blood spewed from her waist and her eyes went wide in disbelief she had been overtaken without realizing it.

"No..." Yara whispered. Vivid flashbacks of gunfire arose in her mind. She looked up at the sky as the troops of assassins came marching from the underbrush pointing their rifles. Her eyes began to pick up her memories. The hard and hidden memories of her first daughter. She could still remember her. Playing on the beach without a care in the word. That is until the country had been invaded by northern rebels because of complications between the UN and another organization. She could remember being tortured and being forced to watch her young daughter be slaughtered. She remembered crying every night knowing she could have done something to prevent it. Her only daughter. Lost by gunfire. She wasn't going to allow it to happen again. She wasn't going to let them get Asuka. Her daughter in her heart. She was not going to go without a fight.

Struggling she forced her body to stand despite her right leg was nearly unrecognizable. Her once straight hair now crazily spread around her face. One of the assassin soldiers lifted his rifle to fire but was shot dead by her in an instant. More soldiers began to fire. Bullets soared. Blood fell. Small pockets of blood began to erupt from Yara's chest but that simply would bot deter her from taking as many as she could with her.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ASUKA! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued to fire keeping her finger on the trigger despite she herself was losing large amount of blood. She fell onto her knees, her rifle falling at her side but her grip tightened around it. Her head hung low as blood dripped from her mouth. Her chest red with patches of black littering her body. Her once bronze skin dirty and bloody. She wasn't going to let them get Asuka. She wasn't going to let them get her. Not by a long shot. The assassin soldiers moved in careful not to step in the massive blood stained sand that surrounded her. Suddenly, a man appeared from behind the small army of assassins. His face hidden behind a skull cap. He walked over to the panting Yara whose hand was still clutched tightly around the grip of her rifle and knelt before her holding a small pistol. He lifted her chin with the barrel of his pistol. Her eyes were wide no doubt she was going under trauma shock from all of the blood loss. Her skin was cold and sweat was streaming from her forehead and her breathing became long and rapid.

"So, when were you planning to tell those kids who you really were?" said the man tapping the gun under her chin.

"It was you wasn't it? The one who killed my daughter and sent me on a ride to hell for the past five years?" said Yara. The man eyed the seaplane that begun to move.

"We'll leave that for another day. In the meantime I still want an answer to my question. Why didn't you tell those kids that you were really a rebel leader and that you planned to use them both for your cause?" he said.

"Because I wasn't planning them for my cause. I have atoned for my sins. I trained them and past on my life to them." she said, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Well, that's all well and good but how about I put this in your respective? I will kill you and I will find that little red haired brat and kill her the way I killed your daughter? You remember right? When I pushed her little head into the sand and pushing this very same gun into her head and pulling the trigger? My God that was a lot of blood for such a small person wasn't it? I wonder how much will come out of that other kid?"

"You will rot in hell." she spat. The man shoved the gun into her mouth and held her jaw so she couldn't open it.

"You see, my friend, I am already in it."

He pulled the trigger.

Asuka frantically pushed forward on the throttle hoping the seaplane would gain enough speed for take off. As the plane went forward she found herself stretching her neck to see what was happening onshore. Her eyes damp. The plane gathered speed and lifted from the sea but a sudden chill filled her and it took her moment to realize she heard a gunshot. But she didn't look back. No. Looking back now would only send her in that direction.

But it continued to hurt her heart.

She had now lost two mothers.

The man on the beach pushed Yara's corpse to the ground as he let out a sigh. He dug into his pocket and withdrew a cellular phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" someone said on the other line.

"Mariamnè, my part is done. Did you do yours?"

"More or less. Gendo Ikari thinks I'm on his side and he knows of Rose. The only thing he doesn't know is that I am the leader of Rose."

"Yeah, too bad no one realized that you were the head leader of Rose all this time. In any regard you talked with that little German girl?" he asked.

"Yeah I explained some mumbo jumbo to her. Soon a little more prodding and she will easily want to join our ranks."

"Good, we could use her Eva."

"Indeed and we can initiate Third Impact and take control of human evolution."

"If I didn't know better I'd say this is like a race to see who can initiate Third Impact first? Rose, Nerv or Seele."

"It's just like a game but we have an advantage considering I am an Angel." she said.

"You are right like always. Any idea where they're taking that plane?" he asked.

"No, leave them and keep an eye out for incoming planes in the country of Japan. That's most likely where they're headed. They'll turn up soon."

"Got it, over and out."

**Well in a way all those who wanted her to accept the adoption got what they wanted. Now, I want to see what you guys think they're going or going to end up. If anyone guesses right I'll email them a cookie. : Review!**


	8. Part One End

**Alright people this story is going to get hectic. You'll see why. **

**Chapter twelve : Part One End**

Shinji remained quiet for what seemed like half and hour. He couldn't find words to say and judging by the look on her face any amount of words would only exacerbate the tension that was driving between them. Shinji looked around as he sat quiet in the co-pilot seat. He wasn't a specialist about planes but by just looking at the controls and the equipment it looked really old. Paint inside was peeling and some of gauges were covered with dust while others had cracked glass caps. The plane was flying rather smoothly for an old junker and he was equally intrigued that despite Asuka looking as if she was going to have a emotional breakdown her hands were still and controlling which gave him some kind of reassurance to the planes survival. He got up and headed towards the back of the plane to see if there was anything useful. Upon first glance he noticed damaged old turrets. No doubt this plane must have been a war plane. He traveled to the back where he noticed several large crates with the word "Rations" labeled on the front. He took a hold of it and pried the top cover of the crate off. His brows raised when he realized there were at least a hundred different assorted military food stacked within it. Looking beyond the crate there was another four more crates stacked at the back. He turned towards the cockpit.

"Well, I just found out we won't go hungry." he called over. Asuka eyed him from the corner of her eye and then back out toward the horizon. She took in a breath.

"How do you know it's food?" she said monotonously. Shinji looked at the packaging and sure enough there was a picture of a plate filled with various vegetables and poultry. Although as he tried to read the labeling he couldn't understand the words. They were written funny. He took one and went over to Asuka.

"Um, I can't read it." he said handing it to her. Without looking back she offered her hand to take it. She took one look at it and gave it back to him.

"It's in English." she said.

"Oh. What does it say?"

"It says Portable Troop Nourishment. PTN. No doubt it's military food." she answered. He eyed it for a moment and shrugged.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"I'm not that sure but we took off from the coast and I have been following the coastline ever since." she said unenthusiastically. He sat back in the co-pilot seat with the small parcel of food sitting on his lap. He pretended to be looking out the window but he really was taking quick glances at her. For some reason he felt like she had been broken. The look she wore on her face seemed to be a mix of anger and sorrow. Her eyes were narrow and the upper part of her cheeks were damp. He was afraid to say anything else.

Suddenly static began to erupt from the radio overhead. With quick speed Asuka snatched the receiver from its holder above her head and pressed the side button to speak.

"Anyone there? This is a PBY Catalina most likely in Northern South American territory. This is a friendly plane, I repeat this is a friendly approaching." she said in quick statements. Shinji listened closely hoping to make out a voice but then it struck him that he didn't know any English in the first place. After several moments of pure static Asuka pressed the receiver's side button again.

"I have no knowledge of the Catalina's coordinates. I repeat, no distinct coordinates of this craft. If anyone can hear me please relay coordinates to this craft's on board computer." she said. She looked around for the computer screen.

"What are you looking for?" asked Shinji.

"The damn information screen." she said under her breath.

"Um, I don't think this plane has such a thing." he said.

"What?"

He pointed at the side of the control panel where the information of the plane was written.

"Aw, hell! This is a 1955 plane?! How the hell is this thing flying then?" she spat.

"I had a feeling this was an old plane." said Shinji.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me you idiot? I sounded like a dolt because of you!"

"It's not my fault you can't recognize simple numbers."

She made a fist with her hand and held it towards him. She bit her lip and pulled it back.

"Say one more word and I'm going to lose it."

Static once again rushed into the speaker above them but this time Asuka could hear some of the words.

"Pilot... yourself... identify." said a strong voice.

Asuka withdrew the receiver.

"This is Asuka Langley Soryu, over."

"You are entering protectorate air space of the United States of America. State... your business, over." said a man over the radio.

"We are refugees. We ask permission to land in your air space. Over" she said.

"Permission granted. Lower your speed and descend into Guantanamo Bay. Swing your craft directly in front of the base. Do not by any means pass over any other territory of Cuba. You may be shot down otherwise, over."

"Roger that, over." said Asuka, she looked over at Shinji, "That was easier than I thought."

Being careful and remembering her training from years back she lowered the plane into the bay near the dock of the American base. She was quite proud that she managed to fly from Brazil to Central America but that accomplishment soon faded when she realized her real goal was to get to Japan. From the cockpit she could see several armed men walking towards the dock.

"Refugees, exit the craft." said a man from the outside. They did so but had to fall into the ocean before climbing the ladder leading to the dock something Asuka thought they had done on purpose. Both teens stood at the end of the dock but once they caught sight of several men pointing assault rifles at them. They raised their hands in surrender. One of the men lowered his weapon and withdrew a hand held radio from his back pocket.

"Sir, we have two children. There seems to be no adult accompanying them." he said. The radio shot back saying, "Are you sure? Bring the children into my office and inspect the plane. It's hard to believe two children managed to fly a nearly sixty year old plane."

"Roger that."

The soldier walked over to them.

"Do either of you speak english?" he asked. Shinji looked over to Asuka.

"I can. This twit here doesn't." she said.

"I have to frisk the both of you. Tell him I mean him no harm." he said gesturing to Shinji. She told him and nodded. The soldier began to pat Shinji down and then Asuka who couldn't help but take a small step back as she wasn't used to the procedure, "You look clean. Follow me."

Asuka and Shinji followed the solider into a small housing facility. Asuka had forgotten she hadn't been wearing shoes and only realized it when her bare feet touched the cold floor of the barracks. The soldier continued to lead them into several rooms until they reached an office. The two teens looked and saw many pictures of soldiers smiling within countless picture frames and on the walls hung many flags consisting of the colors of red, white and blue. A tall man with a very broad chest sat behind a desk before them. He wore a white hat with an anchor labeled on the front with the letters "USN" stitched onto it.

"Have a seat." he said, his voice deep and demanding. She sat and had to pull Shinji down to the seat next to her, "I am Admiral Davis Richards. You are now in U.S. Territory. I would like to begin as to why you have asked permission to land here despite you just being a child."

"We had a little bit of... a situation from where we came from. Now me and... my brother here need to head back to Japan." said Asuka. Shinji sat quiet.

"I see. If you two are siblings then why do you have a German accent?" he questioned.

Damn, she thought.

"Same mother different father, anyway, I need to get back to Japan. Quickly." she said.

"Well, that will prove to be difficult. We have lost contact with the officials of Japan and in doing so our transports there have been blocked. In simple terms it would be too dangerous to send anyone there without other nations thinking we are provoking Japan into a war. Our own national defense is somewhat undermanned. You are lucky we stopped you here. If you were to find a place to land on the mainland then you would have been shot down no questions asked. The UN has sanctioned all remaining powers to set up their own national defense so you will understand when I say it would prove rather difficult to send anyone anywhere." he said.

"What if I said we are part of Nerv?" she asked.

"Nerv huh? I heard of that before. Unfortunately I would need identification and it would seem as if both of you have none to show." he said.

"I can vouch for them." said a familiar voice. Asuka turned towards the door and there stood Misato wearing her trademark red jacket and looking as if absolutely nothing happened.

"And you might be?" asked the Admiral.

"Misato Katsuragi. I am their guardian. I also Major of organization Nerv of Japan." she said whipping out an ID. The Admiral made a face and nodded.

"I'll have a plane ready for you by the morning. I need some time to process your info but I can see you are legit. I would like to know however how you managed to get here without none of my men knowing?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"My apologies, Admiral but that is classified intel. You understand." she said.

The Admiral chuckled under his breath and said, "Just like your mother."

"As always." she retorted. Misato looked down at the teens, "Glad you're still alive."

The three of them walked down several halls before reaching a secluded part of the barracks. Misato plopped herself onto one of the beds and sighed.

"I bet you to already know somethings up." she said.

"Like hell we know." spat Asuka as she took a seat opposite Misato, "Who were those soldiers? The ones that attacked us in Brazil?"

"I know who they were." said Shinji,

"You mind sharing?" said Asuka.

"They were sent by Seele. To get us out of the picture."

"That's not entirely true." said Misato.

"What do you mean?"

Misato planted her back against the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was tough.

"I found out it was not only Seele that sent them. It was Nerv that sent most of them."

"What?!" yelled Asuka, "Why would Nerv send troops to kill us? It doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense." said Misato, "I'm just an idiot for not realizing it when I had the chance."

Asuka and Shinji looked at one another.

"It's Commander Ikari." said Misato as she looked at Shinji, "It's your father that's doing this. He sent Nerv troops to kill you Shinji and to catch you Asuka."

"What? Why catch me?"

"He needs your Eva and you. He's doing it as a favor for the organization Rose."

Shinji felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's the same company that wanted me to join them. Are you saying Nerv is working with them?"

"Yes, in a way they are offering compromises. Rose wants you and your Eva and for that Rose will initiate Third Impact and make Commander Ikari a God in the process. Effectively Rose is a big help to Nerv because it's being led by an Angel and that Angel can control other Angels thusly stopping their advances to halt our progression to Third Impact. It would seem as if the Angels now WANT us to initiate Third Impact. We can't let that happen." she said.

"But wasn't it Seele that sent their men to deal with us?"

"In actuality, they sent men to stop Nerv forces from getting you. That plane was sent by them. Seele is trying to protect you guys. At the last moment they ordered their forces from assassination to rescue. Once they found out that Rose and Nerv are now rouge companies they will do anything as of now to prevent them from succeeding even if it means changing plans at the last second."

"So you're saying Seele tried to kill us first but since both Nerv and Rose joined now they want us to live? So they were the bad guys now they're the good guys?" asked Asuka.

"In basic terms that defines it." said Misato.

"But wait, are you still with Nerv?"

"The Commander believes I'm also in on it and he thinks I'm searching for you. But I'm not at all working under him anymore. All I know is that we need to stop him and Rose. Nerv is no longer a haven. Nerv is now our enemy. We, the three of us, are on our own." said Misato.

"So, what are we supposed to do? We don't even have our Eva's. There's nothing for us now." said Shinji. Misato smiled.

"Well, I have a plan but I have no idea it will work." she said.

"What is it?"

"We go to the American Nerv. We take it over and use that as our base of operations. Once we have all we need we launch a massive campaign against Nerv Japan and reclaim your Eva's. Once you get your Eva's we destroy Nerv HQ and then set our sights against Rose. I have no idea where Rose HQ is but once we find it we destroy it." she said.

Both teens eyed her skeptically.

"How in the world do you you suggest we just take over Nerv America? We don't have any weapons or anything." said Asuka.

"Actually, I think we may have someone who would be able to help us."

"And who would that be?"

"The United Nations. Germany has a very good relation with America. If we can convince Germany to convince America that what's going to happen will start a war they will have no choice but to seek action against Nerv Japan. There we can orchestrate a campaign to retrieve the Eva's and use them to demolish Nerv and then Rose."

"What about Rei?"

"She's going to fight with Nerv. If anything she's a primary objective. If we want to destroy Nerv we are going to have to get through her. What we have to focus on right now is getting into the UN and talking with Germany or better yet if we can talk to the president of America first."

"Isn't Nerv America area 51?" asked Shinji.

"Yes."

"Didn't it explode from a mishandled S2 engine?"

"Cover up, Seele wanted Nerv HQ to think that one of the branches were destroyed in order for Seele to take complete control over it and oversee the operations of Nerv HQ for themselves. Enough about that, tomorrow we would be able to board a plane to mainland America. I am going to set up an appointment to talk with the secretary of defense so the moment we get off that plane I want you two to seek out a friend of mine. If I'm correct I think he can help you guys." she said as she stood from the bed, "I'm going to go and give my contacts a call so you two just wait here."

The two teens nodded as Misato left the room. She traveled several armed hallways and finally to the door that led to the docks. She walked over to the seaplane which was being guarded by several American soldiers. The soldiers took a look at her and saluted her.

"At ease." she said. The soldiers walked away. She entered the plane and walked to the back of it. She was glad Shinji didn't open the very last crate labeled "Rations" because it would be really hard to explain why she was hiding in it. She took the top off the crate and dug through it until she found her cellular. She opened it, dialed a number and placed it to her ear.

"I see they didn't find you." said Gendo.

"No and thank God. I told them what you wanted me to tell them. They bought it." she said.

"Good. Now head to New York. The American secretary of defense will be at Waldorf Astoria hotel. Meet him there and he will give you the rest of the instructions. Where are you sending the children?" he asked.

"To an ex Nerv scientist."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"I do, don't worry, Nikki doesn't know anything about Rose."

"Alright, I trust you. Make sure they remain unaware of your intentions and make sure Seele doesn't get anywhere near them." said Gendo.

"Of course but um... you won't hurt either of them right? You promised me you wouldn't hurt them. I said I would only help you if you didn't hurt them."

"Relax Major. I know you love those kids as if they were your own and I am a man of my word. Just do what I say and they won't get hurt. You're lucky that assassination squad from us where only there to scare them."

"Alright. I get it."

"Goodbye Major."

She hung up the phone.

"What an ass." she spat.

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be used as a puppet. But she couldn't allow them to be killed for such a meaningless quarrel. She knew she was doing the right thing but whether or not the children would benefit from that she couldn't tell. She hated lying to them but there was no either way. Gendo's plan was only supposed to side track them. His plan made sure Asuka and Shinji felt they were planning to lead a strike against their former organization when in reality they were being led by a wild goose chase. Misato could remember the assassin troops leading her over to the seaplane moments before the plane took off. She hid in the crate and radioed the Guantanamo Bay base to accept the plane into its harbor. She did this. She brought them here. Her only wish at this point was that she wasn't leading them to their deaths.

**And thus the plot thickens. What did you think about that twist huh? Now click that little button on the lower left hand corner that says "Review" please :)**


	9. Part Two Begin

**Alright guys I loved the critism and I'm glad someone picked something up. This chapter was done with a lot more concentration and I hope it makes up for the sloppy one before hand. **

**Part 2 begin**

The night was soothing for a change. The stars all blinked merrily as if comforting Shinji. Something he wouldn't mind having at that moment. He laid there, his newly purchased MP3 player lying on his stomach playing his favorite collection of songs he managed to scrape from the Internet only hours ago. He looked over to his right and listened as Asuka was snoring soundly within the dimmed room. He couldn't blame her exhaustion. They haven't slept in nearly two days and it was taking a toll on them. His mind was at ease. The things from his vision were not taking shape. The only real setback he faced was realizing the organization of Rose existed. Other than that he was fine. He was actually quite surprised that his vision was no where near the way it was coming out to be. From that moment on, he decided to forget it. There was no more need to continue dwelling on... a dream. He remembered his mother's words. Time has nothing on him. Time is what he makes of it and not what it makes of him. He smiled. His mother was brilliant.

From the darkness he could see the time on the cable box. It was nearly three am. It was odd he found himself lying awake. He thought he would have been tired but now it was quite the opposite. He felt wide awake and now that he had a flashy new MP3 player he was quite content.

He suddenly felt a breeze enter the room but once he turned his head towards the windows he realized they weren't even open. Confused he sat up and through the darkness he could see someone squeezing through the door in attempts to enter quietly. Shinji dislodged his earphones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." said a feminine voice. At first he thought it was Misato but the voice was too girly to be her. It must have been Dr. Nikki's daughter, Carla.

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't asleep." he assured her. Through the dimmed lighting he saw her lean on a wall and look down towards the floor. She didn't say a word.

"You want to talk or something?" he asked her feeling uneasy that she was just standing there. She nodded and propped herself up against a wall near him. Shinji had never encountered a girl that was even more shy than he was. She was intensely quiet and only responded when you asked her something. Quite unusual considering she was American. Not in a bad way. She was the same height as him but had long flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she was quite slim. She sure did look like her mother. Shinji found himself staring and he immediately looked away.

"Um, later on, could you tell your mother thank you for letting us stay and for giving me this?" he asked lifting up the MP3. The girl smiled.

"Actually, I made that myself." she whispered.

"Really? You made this?" he asked taking a look at it.

"Yes, I made it from scrap pieces of computer chips and a scavenged hard drive. My mother didn't really bother looking at it because she's always busy making things for different companies but I think she liked it. Anyway, I don't listen to music much so I thought you may... like it." she said. Shinji smiled as he thought. He was given a gift by a complete stranger. That was something he didn't experience everyday.

"Thank you... very much. I really appreciate it." he said.

"So, I heard your guardian went to talk to the Secretary of Defense." she asked, her thin wire glasses falling to the tip of her nose. Shinji eyed her suspiciously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry in your business. I should go now."

She quickly went towards the door but Shinji caught her hand. She looked back at him with a surprised look.

"Stay for a little." he found himself saying.

"You sure?" she asked pointing at Asuka who was sprawled out on her back looking like a bum. He glanced at her and said, "Positive."

She took a seat beside him.

"So... um... what are you listening to? I saw you look up Mozart but I don't know anything from him." she admitted. Shinji picked up the device and then one of the earphones and handed it to her.

"I think you might like it. I think it's his Piano Concerto No. 24." he whispered. He tapped the makeshift play button and listened along with the free earphone. So, there they sat listening to the music. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her. She had her eyes closed and her head began to sway left and right to the music even though her tempo was remarkably off beat compared to the actual tempo. He didn't mind it. He actually thought it was cute. The light of the moon fell through the window and fell over her white clothing. The color brought some sort of calmness in him but he couldn't point out exactly what he was feeling at the moment. His mind couldn't help but linger on the thought of what was going to happen. He felt as if he was alone in the world but then he remembered he had Asuka and Misato. He wasn't paying attention after the song finished and she was staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry, let me switch the song." he said. He quickly pressed several buttons until he landed on a very slow song. It wasn't classical and we wasn't sure how or when he got this song but it was different and he didn't feel like changing it once it started to play.

"Your name is Shinji right?" she asked him and he responded yes.

"Aren't you surprised I can speak Japanese?"

"Now that you say that I found it a bit strange... but in a good way." he reassured her, "You look really smart so it's not really surprising." She smiled and despite that the room was dark he could make out a hint of pink over her cheeks.

"So where are you headed after here?" she said.

"I'm not sure. From here on out I know it's going to be long and rough. I'm just glad we got a little breather here." he said motioning his head towards the sleeping Asuka. Carla looked at her and blinked.

"She's pretty." she said. Shinji couldn't help but scoff, "I don't think I'm that pretty..."

"You're joking right?"

"No..." her voice said fading.

"I think you're pretty." he said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Some of the boys at my school say I have owl eyes. You know... because they're big." she said. Her eyes looked up at him and stared. They are pretty big, he thought, but that could be overlooked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. He wasn't sure. I mean they only kissed a handful of times but other than that nothing had been written into stone. He looked over his shoulder and at Asuka. Her snoring has stopped.

"I don't know." he admitted, "she's a hard one to figure out but we're friends I know that much."

"Do you guys kiss?" she asked. He wanted to lie but his mouth beat him to it.

"Once or twice."

"And she's not your girlfriend?"

"Like I said, I don't know." he said. Silence erupted into the room to the point it was almost deafening. Maybe he should have just said no. Things were planning the way he had hoped and what's more it felt like there were multiple voices in his head telling him just to wait a little bit longer. That not everything is what it seems. His mind continued to yell to wait and see what happens but no, his body didn't want to wait. He really didn't want for results. He was tired of others telling him what he should do. Not this time. If they wanted to see what he would do they were just going to have to wait there and shut up and let him tell the story and if they didn't like it they could just screw off. That's it. He wasn't going to try and please everyone. He was going to do things his way.

He kissed her. Despite the fact he had only met her yesterday and only moments ago had first engaged in a real conversation with her he felt this was the right way to go. She pulled away clearly stunned as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Sorry."

"I should be going now. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight. Shinji."

"Night."

Several feet away Asuka gritted her teeth.

Misato was agitated the moment she walked out of the hotel. The idea that her training was being questioned by a mere official of defense rocked her. In her mind she wanted to tell him off and explain her training wasn't to question and only the circumstances around her was the problem. So what she was training in tactical strategy and was a ranking officer before she even joined Nerv? That wouldn't guarantee she would have to go against her will just to help save two kids. That did not instantly give her the freedom to willingly help someone in which she really had no choice. She didn't _want _to help Gendo. She despised the thought of it but at the moment she had no choice but to follow along. She was doing it for them. She was doing it for Shinji and Asuka. She did it to keep them away from harm.

The more she thought of it the more angry she became. I don't understand people who don't take consideration about me, she thought, I try hard and all I got is more bullshit. She was now standing at the entrance to the hotel. Rain was coming down now but her mind wasn't focused on not getting wet. Rather her mind was contemplating the consequences of going against Gendo's plan. She did a 180 and reentered the hotel. She took a sharp right and into an elevator. She pressed a button and several moments later she found herself in the same hallway she had been not fifteen minutes ago. She stomped down the corridor and knocked on one of the doors. A hard voice called from behind it.

"Come in."

She opened the door. The Secretary of Defense sat relaxing with a cup of brandy swishing in his hand. The old man looked at her perplexed and asked, "Didn't we already have a conversation?"

"We did but this time I will listen to my gut." she said. She slammed the door shut, opened her purse and withdrew a pistol from it, she tossed her purse onto the bed and aimed the gun at him, his old eyes staring wide at her.

"Do you not know the seriousness of what you are doing?" he asked.

"I know _exactly _what I am doing Mr. Secretary." she said. She swiped the cup of brandy from his hand sending it shattering on the floor. She took his collar and pulled it down onto the desk causing his head to slam against it. Unrelenting she forced the barrel of the pistol to his head and said, "You tell Gendo that I officially resign from Nerv. And if he has the stones to send people after me tell him I'll be waiting. I was a fool to agree to help him and I was a fool to let you tell me that my training was insufficient. I don't care what anyone says. I am me. I will not be sorry for that." she said forcing her gun against his skull with each emphasize in her words.

"You will regret this." the man said.

"Shut up, I'm the one with the gun not you. I won't regret a thing considering your own government wouldn't like the fact that its own official of defense is being contracted by a secret organization created by higher ups. So, I wouldn't tell anyone of our second meeting if I were you. Just tell Gendo what I said. If I find out you squeal about this to anyone else I will personally spread how you are practicing an old art called treason." she said in disgust. She backed away and retrieved her purse and hid her weapon. She stormed down the stairwell ignoring the elevator. She found herself walking out of the hotel lobby and into the street where she soon began to regret doing what she did. She had placed herself and the children in jeopardy. She shook her head in frustration and continued down the street, her high heels clicking angrily against the concrete side walk.

"Hey.."

She stopped. Looking around she quickly shook off the thought of someone trying to capture her attention. She took a step to cross the street.

"I said hey..."

She turned around but she felt someone push her forward.

"Keep walking. Don't look back." a deep feminine voice said. She obeyed.

"Who are you and are you working for Gendo?" asked Misato.

"I do not know who that may be but that doesn't matter. I am interested in you." the mysterious woman said. Misato's ear perked.

"What do you mean interested in me?" she asked.

"I heard you upstairs."

"You mean you were spying?"

"I don't like that word. I like to think of it as investigative insight but I know you need my help." she said.

"Keep talking."

"I am not an ally nor am I your nemesis. I work from the shadows and pull the strings along with my men. We are known as the Deciphers. Since the American Revolution there has been a secret mercenary group that fights for a sum of cash in order to change the course of politics. The American Revolution began with us. We were the ones who won that war. The civil war, President Lincoln paid us to join the union. The Vietnam war, we were payed by the Vietnamese to keep America at bay. The Cold War, we were paid by both sides to keep the other from launching nukes. Truth be told we were the ones who sabotaged much of the Soviet's missiles but we were also the ones who fought the Americans at the Bay of Pigs. We were also in the World Wars but telling you what we did there would prove meaningless..."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Misato.

"I think we might need each others help. I have been tracking the Secretary of Defense because the American government had paid us to keep track of him. They had a feeling he was working for some other organization but couldn't prove it. They paid us to find out but I can see you are involved. Now, I can smell an opportunity when I see one. I have a feeling that if I help you somehow you will be able to show me where this secret organization is I can get paid by the Americans. If you don't want to help me I can easily take you in and get paid but I wouldn't get much from just you. Now what's your answer?" said the woman.

Misato walked but she could feel herself being led by the mysterious woman down several streets. She felt something hard against her back and she didn't want to see if that was indeed a gun.

"So you know about Nerv and Rose?" she asked.

"Nerv and Rose? So that's their name huh? That's a start. I know of them but until now not their names." the woman answered back.

"So, the US knows that their secretary is working for them? And you want to get rid of them so you can get a bonus?" asked Misato.

"You're smarter than you look. That's correct."

"So you'll help me destroy them if I lead you to them?"

"You are correct."

Misato hadn't realized it but she was in an alley. Smoke rose from the gutters and the stench of several dumpsters traveled into her nostrils.

"Turn here." said the woman. Misato obeyed and found herself standing in front of a warehouse door. The woman withdrew a walkie talkie from her back satchel and said, "David, open the door. I'm coming in with a stranger."

"What stranger?" the radio asked back.

"Our bonus." she said. The front door slowly opened, its rusty frame showering the doorway with falling paint chips. A rugged looking man peeked from behind it and once his eyes darted from Misato to the enigmatic woman behind her he opened the door only several more inches. The woman pushed Misato into the doorway forcing her to squeeze into the tiny opening.

Misato felt a hand touch her shoulder and guide her into the darkness. She heard several more doors open and then she heard a many people around her whispering inaudible phrases.

"Don't be afraid." whispered the woman.

"I'm not." Misato retorted.

"Turn on the sky light!"

A single light above the Major lit up and she was temporarily blinded by it. The woman that had guided her here stepped in front of her. A hood shielding her face. She lowered it exposing her face.

"I am Lilith. And this is my crew..."

The entire warehouse lit up and what Misato saw made her jaw drop. Hundreds of men and women stood around her. Some standing, some sitting on tiers of empty storage shelves, all staring down at her wearing camo like clothing holding rifles and pistols. Many of them looked young and some even younger than her.

"This is not all of them. There are more of us around the world. You can say we are like mercenaries. All of these men and women have let their families and their existence to fight for a world that should be already here. They fight alongside me to make sure the world does not free fall into chaos. We are the Deciphers." she said lifting her arms.

"How in the world are you able to hide hundreds of men without alerting the authorities?" asked Misato.

"Are you serious. We _are _the authorities. We have people on the inside of _every _single government in the world. Ever heard of the US Secret Service? They are us. We are everywhere but despite that we recently realized that not even us know much about the world anymore. That's why I have a personal vendetta against secret organizations. Despite us being everywhere information and secret pacts still have a way of getting passed us. Now that I have at least one person on the inside now I can operate." she said.

"If I may interrupt I would like to express my conditions." said Misato. Lilith's eyes raised.

"Conditions? Honey, I don't know if you didn't hear me. But like I said we are everywhere and it would seem as if little old you has a choice on the matter but to aid us."

Misato wagged her finger.

"Actually, it would seem to me I have an advantage over you. You need _my _information in order to go anywhere." she said.

"We can easily take you in and have you done away with." Lilith retorted.

"Go ahead but two things will happen. You will get very little for me and with a group like this I don't think you can spare getting so little and second you will still be ignorant to the fact where these organizations are and I seriously doubt that even with your extensive reach around the world you won't come up with any more information regarding them."

"I... uh..."

The hundreds of men and women that were around looked over at their commander expecting a response but there was none to give. Checkmate, thought Misato, how's that for tactical planning?

"I can see that I am in a bind. What are your conditions?"

"I want to command a section of your force and I want unconditional loyalty from them."

The entire warehouse exploded in laughter.

"Are you serious? Come on honey, do you think they will give you such a thing?" said Lilith.

"I won't share anything unless this is given to me."

"I can see this is the only way to get through to you. So be it."

Lilith pointed at several people and beckoned them forward. Three men and two women walked over to her.

"I'll assign you six men, no more no less. Each one has extensive training so I doubt you'll need anymore."

"Six? Where's the sixth?" asked Misato.

"Me."

Lilith pointed to herself.

"I'll be instructing the rest of my men however you have us under your wing. And one more thing, the only reason I'm giving this much is because I know you are a Major."

"At least you'll get paid after this."

"You best pray to that. If I don't I'm going to kill you first."

"Agreed."

Mariamnè stood in front of Gendo, a sleek smile over her violet lips.

"So, we have a deal right? I call off all future Angel attacks and you give me that red headed girl." she asked him. Gendo in his famous pose shuffled his feet. On all other counts this deal would be a great one but he couldn't figure out why she wanted Asuka so much. Why was she so special?

"Granted only that you tell me what's her role in your plan?" he asked.

"That's simple. I need her because she has a connection with the world beyond this one. She has an undying link and it's far easier to initiate my plan if I have a child with a link to the dead."

"Why is that?"

"For one the link she has is an ability not many humans have. That ability is a prerequisite for evolution. If I can manipulate her physique alongside her Eva then I can trigger Third Impact with you at the helm." she said.

"Sounds good but something always struck me as odd." he said, "Why did Seele give you command over the sister company of Nerv?"

"Isn't it obvious? They did what they thought would keep me on their side and plus I had extensive knowledge about the Angels and I took on the shape of a human since they were the first beings to encounter me. I am the leader of Rose because if Nerv ever failed I would take up the endeavor of initiating Third Impact. That is... if the children survived."

"What about the Eva's? What would happen if they got destroyed?"

"It wouldn't matter. Rose is not Nerv's sister company for nothing. We had duplicates of every single Eva you ever created."

For the first time Gendo felt his eyes widen.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm surprised Gendo. I would think that the commander would know the history of all his employees. Truth be told Seele sent double agents to work for you when in reality they were collecting information on all Eva's you created. By the time you created them we would have created an identical." she said.

"But how? You don't have Adam nor Lilith."

"I said we are your _sister _company. You may not realize it but we share _everything. _The only thing different is that many of your prototypes died. This is not the case with me. I kept ALL clones of your prototypes alive. And yes, if you were wondering, I have copies of Unit 00-03. They may not have souls to synchronize correctly with as of yet but that's why I need Asuka's Eva. To make a internal copy of that soul. You know, kind of like copying the memory of a computer. I just need to pop a disk in and _viola _I have a copy."

It occurred to Gendo that despite this woman being an Angel she was incredibly ignorant to the fact that Shinji's Eva, Unit 01, had the best soul to use. He had to remain quiet about it.

"Alright, I get what you're trying to do. Have you heard anything from Seele?" he asked.

"To my own surprise I heard they went hiatus. Haven't heard anything from them. What about your Major. Doesn't she have the kids?"

"Yes, a contact of mind gave her the instructions ands that's the last I heard." he said.

"How's your company doing? Your employees?"

"Don't worry about them. As far as they're concerned they think they're on holiday." he said.

"So you're the only one operating the system? Impressive."

Asuka stared angrily at Shinji all morning. She was pissed. After what happened earlier that morning all Shinji could do was talk with that dork of a girl. She gritted her teeth and often made fists behind her to suppress the undying anger. They talked they laughed while she was in the background. After all they had been through this is how he repays her? The three of them, Asuka, Shinji and Carla sat on an elongated table. Small droids ushered around them holding plates of breakfast items.

"Where's your mother?" asked Shinji as the American girl was busily tapping away at a small touch phone, a small apple label on its front.

"She went to another company to show off her technology. She gets money if a company likes her machines." she said, "I'm just writing a few programs."

Asuka stared with poison in her eyes.

"So you must be real smart huh? Then tell me... is space a vacuum?" she asked.

"No, in theory it should be a vacuum but in fact there's just a very minimal amount of matter there and they're very spaced in between creating the illusion of a vacuum. It's kind of the same idea behind A.T. Fields."

Shinji jerked his head towards her.

"What else do you know about A.T. Fields?"

"What isn't there to know about them? I have created something that can fortify a A.T. Field." she said smiling. Shinji was surprised. He never knew you could enhance an A.T Field. Asuka on the other hand sat with a sour look on her face.

"She's lying. There's no way you can do that." she said. Carla looked up angrily.

"I am no fibber. I have made an enhancement drug about a year ago. It's right here." she said darting to another room of the house. She went into her room and pried a floor tile from its place releasing smoke from its depths. She took in a deep breath and placed her hand into the smokey abyss and withdrew a small red cooler. She replaced the tile and headed back into the dining room holding the extremely cold cooler. Carla placed the package onto the table and from the corner of her eye she could see Asuka staring with hate. The American girl loosened the top cover of the cooler and then withdrew a pair of tongs from her back pocket. Which was weird.

Shinji watched the girl pull out a small syringe and within it a clear but sparkling liquid shimmered within it.

"Ever since my mother taught me what A.T. Fields were I always wanted to make it better. I don't know if it works because I ran out of hamsters but it should." she said.

They all took a look at the concoction unaware that several men in uniforms with machine weapons were charging down the street. The emblem of a rose stitched into their arm sleeve.

**Hopefully this chapter adds some clarity and some at least a little excitement for future chapters. I had to rewrite some of the plot. **


	10. Chapter 1 Part II

**A short chapter. **

**Chapter 1 Part II**

The windows blew in spraying shards of glass throughout the rooms of the home. The sound of gunfire erupting like firecrackers. Shinji threw his back against the kitchen wall and spotted Asuka and Carla had ducked under the table, the American girl clutching tightly the syringe that contained her experiment. He then heard the voices of several dozen men ordering to each other for various tasks. He didn't know what to do. Just trying to stay alive wouldn't make much of a difference considering he was at a dead end. The only way out of the kitchen was through the doorway which was directly in front of the blown out windows and most presumably where the enemy was planning to invade.

Just then he saw Carla quickly slide from under the table where she then headed towards the refrigerator and began to pull it from its place.

"Help me!" she barked at them. Shinji and Asuka nodded and aided the American girl. As they began to pull the fridge away the sudden breeze of air conditioned wind came blowing from behind it. Asuka looked behind and was amazed to find a hidden doorway with metal bars restricting anyone from entering. Carla eyed the doorway for a moment and cursed under her breath.

"What's the password...?" she mumbled. They could all hear broken glass being crushed underneath the weight of soldiers just several rooms away.

"You don't know the password? What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Asuka as she frantically began tapping the small number pad.

"Cut it out, you're going to override the system!" the American yelled back pushing her away, "I think I remember it."

She began to press several buttons but the voices of the soldiers began to draw in closer.

"Come on..." whispered Shinji.

"Give me a sec..."

"They're coming..."

"I know..."

"They're down the hall..."

"I know.. shut up..."

She continued to input numerous numbers into the small screen, her hand hovering nervously over the number pad. Shinji watched as she quickly tapped fourteen numbers into the screen leaving one space for the last number.

"Oh God..." Carla whispered.

"What? What's wrong?!" Asuka said.

"I forgot the last number."

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" spat Asuka snatching a look over her shoulder.

"I don't know! I don't know!" the girl said frantically.

Her hand hovered over the number pad, her eyes darting from number to number.

"Hurry up, HURRY UP!"

"... four plus x... sigma that..."

"Stop counting and just hit a damn number!"

"Square root... sixteen... four..."

"They're in there!" a soldier called.

The American girl clutched her syringe tightly and shut her eyes, her lips mumbling incoherent syllables. A man dressed in military clothing appeared in the doorway, a gas mask concealing his face and a faint rose stitched on his arm. He lifted his rifle and slid his finger into the gun's trigger. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Got it!"

Without another moments hesitation all three teens forced themselves into the doorway narrowly missing stray shots the soldier had squeezed off. The interior of the secret door was dark and the only thing Asuka and Shinji could see was the faint lights that directed them down a ramp and deeper into the bowels of the Earth. The air was crisp and bitter cold. It was like walking into a freezer. The three of them continued to run down the elongated hall and lower into the Earth.

"I deleted the code behind me, that should bide us some time." panted Carla.

"Where are we?" asked Shinji. They stopped in front a large cage that was bathed in red light from the numerous spotlights that cascaded below it. It took Shinji a moment to realize they were looking at an elevator.

"Get in. This will take us to my mother's lab."

They all stepped into the elevator and descended into the darkened abyss, the periodic blinking of red lights signifying their travel.

"I can't believe they found us..." whispered Carla. Through the darkness she could see Asuka turning her head towards her no doubt a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me you know who those guys are?" she asked. Shinji waited for a response but he could tell from the silence she already knew the answer to that.

"They are after my mother's research and mine. They chased us through several states and for some reason they keep finding us. My mother changed my name so many times I don't even remember my birth name. They want this." she said holding up the syringe which was now glowing in the darkness.

"So, what does it really do... or rather... supposed to do?" asked Shinji. The American girl sighed as she scratched her head and lifted the glowing syringe. She tapped the needle allowing small droplets of the liquid to drip.

"I guess we'll find out right now." she said.

She stuck the needle into her neck and slowly plunged a tiny amount of the concoction into herself. Asuka and Shinji watched and were soon cautious when Carla's blue eyes began to glow sharing the same luminosity the liquid held. She closed her eyes and ceased to speak or move.

"Are you alright?" asked Shinji. The girl didn't respond. He lifted his hand to move her but was stunned when it met an invisible wall. He pressed his hand against it inducing a holographic like grid to form around his hand. He was speechless.

"This girl wasn't lying." whispered Asuka. The red haired girl went over to touch the invisible wall but instead of curiosity being appeased Asuka's body hovered into the air, her limbs furiously flailing about, her hands scratching at an invisible force wrapping around her throat. Shinji looked at Carla whose soft and innocent demeanor was now replaced by a sinister grin, the soft hearted glow that was emitting from her eyes had turned dark red.

"Carla! STOP!" pleaded Shinji. The glow that had been leaking from the American girl's eyes faded allowing her to blink innocently as Asuka fell to the bottom of the cage, gasping for air.

"Is something wrong?" Carla asked clearly unaware of what had just happened. Asuka stood and grabbed the American girl by the throat and began to squeeze.

"I COULD KILL YOU!"

"Stop it, Asuka!" Shinji said trying to break up the clash.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Carla protested.

The elevator continued to fall, the sound of shouts and cries echoing throughout the mighty length of the shaft. After several more moments the elevator finally arrived. When the doors opened Asuka hovered Carla with the blond's long hair entangled in her hands, Shinji over Asuka's back attempting to pull her away. They turned their heads into the massive warehouse like area, computers, towers, monitors, scientific equipment of all variations sat quietly throughout. The teens ceased the squabble and walked in, their eyes darting across the random equipment except for Carla who merely walked away from them whilst fixing her hair and staring angrily at a computer monitor.

Shinji quickly looked over to the girl, she was completely fine now. Why? He walked over to her and said, "Are you alright now?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm totally used to some German chick strangling me." she said.

"Well, you were choking her."

"No I wasn't"

"So you don't remember?"

"Of course I do, I injected myself with my own drug and nothing happened and then suddenly your 'girlfriend' attacks me for no reason."

Asuka spun around and was attempting for round two but before she could Shinji stopped her and continued to question.

"Does your drug have side effects?" he asked. The blond haired girl looked at him with a slight look of annoyance.

"I wouldn't know. It doesn't work obviously." she said. Shinji looked over to Asuka.

"Well anyway, here." said Carla. She pressed a button on the computer and suddenly another door opened from another section of the lab. Shinji looked over and could see several long wooden crates. He turned to Carla.

"What are those?"

"Weapons. My mother buys them from a dealer every month just in case our lab ever got raided. If she hasn't come back yet, there's a good chance she's already dead."

The capacity of those words fluttered so easily from her lips that it made Shinji feel uneasy. He already knew her mother and her shared little closeness but he didn't know it ran this deep. To so casually speak of the death of a parent as if it were so matter of factly haunted him. She guided them into the room where the crates were, she kicked the side of one of them unfastening the top. Shinji looked in and was surprised to say the least. The mere sight of so many weapons in a single box definitely had a weird sensation acting on him. Asuka picked up to what seemed to look like an automatic pistol. She eyed it, released the magazine, checked the ammo and reload it. Shinji and Carla staring blankly at her.

"What? I had training." she said plainly. Carla pointed at the box.

"Shinji, I advise you take something. If the outer defenses can't hold up in time for me to initiate the self destruct sequence we are going to have to hold them off ourselves until we can."

"Wait, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Asuka.

"In the next chamber there's a sewer line. But the path is blocked from the outside. So if someone from the outside in the sewer were to walk past they would only see a wall and nothing else. Once the self destruct sequence is activated the path to the sewer will blow exposing the path out. Once the sequence is completed charged explosives from the house itself will set off and a cave in will permanently block the path from the outside. If that's not enough my mother rigged several tanks of special acid that will leak in here and reduce everything into waste so if anyone were to go through the remains they would only encounter black residue and nothing else. The only problem is in order to put in the code I would have to run several programs and manually install the virus that initiates it."

"Nothing is ever simple in this world." scoffed Asuka.

The floor trembled and dust from the ceiling fell. Shinji looked at Carla who went wide eyed.

"They're using explosives. That will set off the tanks too early." she said. She frantically went to several computer monitors and began to type frantically. More explosions rocked them but they sounded much closer than the previous ones. Shinji darted towards the open crate and pulled out a handgun and placed his back against a wall while Asuka did the same but closer towards the entrance to the lab. Carla stood several feet away from her still clicking away.

"How long is this gonna take?" Asuka yelled over the explosions. The blond girl looked over her shoulder and then back at the computer screen.

"I won't lie to you. It's gonna take me more than a few minutes."

Asuka felt her gut fall. The explosions grew louder until they were behind the elevator door. Asuka quickly ejected her magazine and then reloaded again. Habit. She pulled the slide to allow a bullet into the chamber and held the handle with both hands. This was much different than firing at dummies. The entrance door flew open and several enemy soldiers appeared brandishing their weapons. They took a look at Carla who was directly in their sights and aimed.

Now.

Asuka pulled away from her hiding spot and lifted her own weapon and took aim. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She heard the scream of a man and when she opened her eyes the soldier she had pointed to was on the ground clutching his shoulder. The soldier behind him turned to her and fired.

She quickly withdrew behind the wall she hid behind and pulled herself into a ball hoping and praying the bullets couldn't fly through the wall. Shinji saw that their attention was distracted and lifted his handgun. He blindly fired at them but instead he hit the computer Carla was so busily typing away at.

"You damn idiot!" she screamed as she retreated behind several towers of motherboards escaping the fire that was now being aimed at her.

"I told you he was an idiot when we met didn't I?" screamed Asuka from cover. Several more men entered and fortified the entrance. Asuka pulled out from her spot and fired again this time killing two men as they ran inside.

"Teargas, use the teargas!" one of the soldiers yelled. The next thing they knew they heard the sound of hollow metal hitting the floor. Shinji looked and saw what looked like a spray paint canister but a much smaller version of that. White fumes began to eject from it. Carla darted towards the crates and withdrew an M4 Carbine. She quickly gathered several cartridges and stuffed them into her pants considering she had no pockets. She then made her way using the fumes of the teargas as cover as she hid next to Shinji.

"You do realize you made the situation ten times worse right?" she said stuffing a cartridge into the rifle. Shinji was too mesmerized by her skill handling a gun that he didn't even acknowledge her question.

A sudden feeling of deja vu filled him.

Carla screamed and Shinji looked over to her. Her right shoulder was smoldering but from what? He looked up and spotted droplets of a orange substance leaking from between two ceiling panels.

"Shit, one of the acid tanks must be damaged." she said as she tore off her lab coat which she always wore. The teargas cloud was larger now but that didn't stop Carla from jumping out from cover and shooting blindly into it.

Asuka could hear more men arriving. The teargas drew near to her. She lifted the collar of her shirt over her nose and continued to hold onto her gun with a precious grip. Her heart raced with her breathing. Then suddenly out of the white cloud a small bluish glow began to come from within. The glow came closer until it was revealed to be the syringe Carla just had. She looked at it for a moment and took it. She flicked the needle several times and held it up to her neck.

"Freeze." said a voice.

She looked up and there she was staring into the barrel of a gun, the bullet visible through the chamber. The men stood before her, his face concealed behind a gas mask.

"Drop that needle." he said. Asuka lowered the needle but not far. She hesitated.

"I said drop it."

She lifted it and stabbed herself in the neck with it.

He fired his gun.

Blood ran down her face.

"What the hell?" the soldier whispered. The bullet was only a centimeter within her skull but the rest of it stuck out like a knife stuck in a chopping block. Her hand that held the needle fell to her side lifelessly along with the gun. Her body did not move but the bullet refused to fall. He took a step back not knowing what to do. A red liquid like substance fell from her closed eyes as if tears. The red substance then began to glow a deep red. The solider lifted his gun and fired several more times but to his dismay the bullets went nowhere. The only thing they managed to do was cause several small grid like patterns to form in mid air.

" :)"

"What?"

":P"

"What are you saying?"

":("

"Get... get out of my mind..."

":)"

Blood erupted in all directions.

:D


	11. A Bitter Farewell

**A/N: Hey yall. Sorry for the long wait but I had a few things to take care of. Thanks to all who stuck with this fic and I hope this new chapter will add excitement to it. **

A Bitter Farewell

Shinji pressed his back against the wall, his hand gripping the handle of his pistol with trembling fingers. He could hear the hiss of several more teargas canisters hitting the floor and he could also could make out the voice of soldiers entering the lab. Then it finally hit him. Fear had finally caught up with him. All this time he felt he was growing the valor he once forsaken but now it seemed as if his courage had left him. When he was darting toward the seaplane back in Brazil he didn't feel fear. He didn't feel the pressure that hit his stomach. He didn't feel as if he had to hurl. He didn't feel alone. But now. It was different. He was in a room in the back of a laboratory with only one entry point with no way of escaping. The seeping teargas flowed dangerously into the doorway and it would only be a matter of time before it would engulf the room. He began to breathe hard.

Carla caught sight of the boy who was now leaning against his knees in attempt to hold himself up. He began to pant and hold his chest, dropping his weapon.

"Shinji? Are you alright?" she asked putting down her rifle. He shook his head and soon his hand traveled to his chest. He fell to his knees and the rest of his weight forced his body to hit against the wall.

"Shinji!" she called. He was now sweating profusely, panting and holding his chest. She eyed him quickly and said, "Shinji, try to calm down, you're having a panic attack."

She placed her palm on his chest and counted the beats, her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed his hand and held it while placing him on the floor. She quickly glanced out the doorway and could see the fog of teargas creeping towards them. She looked back towards Shinji who was now panting uncontrollably, his eyes wide and darting from one corner of the room to another in rapid succession. She closed his eyes with her hand and held her palm against his cheek.

"Shinji, listen to me. I need you to relax. Listen to my voice, alright? Breathe in and out deeply." she whispered to him. He tried but he could feel his chest ache from his heart forcefully hitting against his ribs and when he tried to take in a deep breath it was like a lightning bolt in his body. He gasped for air. Carla picked his head up and held him to her chest using her body in a rocking motion. One hand caressed his chin and one hand rested on his chest to monitor his heartbeat. She continued to rock him, her own face looking up at the ceiling, droplets of water brimming at her eyes.

"Shush, relax." she whispered, her voice breaking, "You'll be alright. Wait it out. Think of an ocean."

She could remember when her own mother used to do this to her. She could remember having constant anxiety attacks. She remembered when the doctor told her that she had PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder. She remembered thinking about how her father was killed by mercenaries right before her eyes and soon after that she would suffer constant attacks.

She could feel his chest slowly ease and his panting subsided somewhat. She looked down and she could see Shinji's face fall into a serene state. Sweat falling from his brow.

"Thank... you..." he breathed.

She hugged him.

He opened his eyes and the first thing that trickled into his vision was the white fog that had was now at his feet. He lazily tapped Carla and she too spotted the potentially dangerous fog that approached. She took the band of her rifle and wrapped it around her shoulder, she placed an arm around Shinji's waste and began to crawl to a corner of the room with him in tow. She couldn't afford him to go into another attack if they were engulfed in the teargas. Anxiety attacks are not usually lethal but when combined with an agent that caused limited breathing she knew there was a change of him dying from asphyxiation. She leaned up against a corner and brought Shinji to her chest. She cocked the rifle and held it out before him aiming at the doorway. She may have been weak before but her resolve became clear. Her whole family had been killed by mercenaries and all she had was her mother. She watched her father be killed and she could do nothing about it. If she could just save one life then she could forgive herself. A secret conflict she could only admit to herself.

The teargas was halfway into the room. Shinji's gun faded into white.

A figure appeared behind the gas, the sound of rustling equipment automatically gave away the figure's identity. She lifted the rifle but to keep it elevated was difficult due to its weight. She struggled to keep it up but then a pair of hands lifted, one held the barrel and the other wrapped around her trigger finger.

"I'll... help you... Asuka..." he breathed.

Carla's eyes furrowed.

Before she could say a word she could feel Shinji's hand force her finger to pull the trigger. The soldier behind the fog screamed in pain but with another shot he fell to the floor like a puppet with severed strings. Then like clockwork more figures appeared.

Carla again lifted the rifle to squeeze off another round but it would prove to be unnecessary. Several bodies ejected from the fog and slammed against a nearby wall leaving a severe dent. Carla felt her breath leave her as she watched the bodies fall to the floor, a mangled mess of blood and gore. What in the world? The teargas began to retreat. An eerie glow began to permeate the opaque air.

"You... Asuka?" Carla whispered. The red headed girl stood at the doorway leaning against the frame, her hair down and red like substance falling down her cheeks. Carla looked down and she could the gun Shinji had dropped trembling. The fog that had begun to retreat was now flowing freely around Asuka's feet like a planet revolving around the sun.

"What's happening to me?" Asuka whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You took my drug?" Carla asked. Asuka lifted her head exposing her eyes making Carla gasp, "H-how much d-did you t-take?"

Asuka coughed and then withdrew an empty syringe from her back pocket. She lifted it so that the blond girl could see it and then threw it against the floor, shattering it. Carla swallowed hard. Asuka then lifted her hand and swiped behind her forcing the teargas from the entire room to disperse and fade into nothing and as if nothing happened she buried her face within her hands and sighed.

"I... feel weird." she said.

"Asuka. I can't lie to you. I have no idea what's going to happen to you. I mean. There's no telling what it _can _do with so much concentration. You could die for all I know. There's really no telling what it will do to you besides its basic function." said Carla.

Gunshots erupted from the main entrance of the lab. Asuka turned and found about thirty soldiers standing at the entrance.

"How many of you are there?" she whispered.

"Asuka, get in here, get away from doorway!" called Carla. Shinji had regained his energy and was now watching the scene unfold unable to say or do anything. Asuka ignored the girl's words and walked into the lab flicking her hair behind her exposing her face.

"What?! What the hell is she?" yelled out a soldier.

"Doesn't matter! Kill her!"

Bullets began to soar. Shinji darted upward and towards Asuka.

Asuka felt herself being pushed into a lab table where she fell over it and landed on the opposite side with a grunt. She heard a heart wrenching sound. She quickly got to her feet where her eyes met a body of a boy lying motionless on the floor. Several bullet wounds scattered along his back, blood oozing from it. The sudden realization that Shinji had taken the shots weighed incredibly on her heat. It was such a sudden blow to her that something clicked. Something clicked. Her mind clicked.

_Baka! _

_Idiot! _

_Stop saying you're sorry!_

_You're just a wimp! _

_Why don't you grow some already?_

_Why do you always pity yourself?_

_Shinji? _

_Don't leave me... _

_Shinji?_

_Get up..._

_Please Shinji?_

_Don't go... _

_Shinji, answer me? _

_Don't... leave... me... _

_"Hey, Asuka."_

_"What do you want, dork?" _

_"Nothing..."_

_"Spit it out!" _

_"It's nothing," _

_"Oh come on, don't be a twit."_

_"Alright alright. You wanna go for a walk...?'_

_"With you?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"I guess it couldn't hurt. I know you wouldn't try anything." _

_Shinji... _

Heartbeat. Da dum. Da dum. Da dum.

No more sound.

Da dum.

Just a heartbeat.

Da dum.

Red electricity.

Da dum.

No more failure.

Da dum.

Love.

Da dum.

Gunshots. They miss. The fury of a divine being reigns down. More gunshots. They are useless. Blood. Torrents of blood. Tears of blood. Shouts. Yelling. Screaming.

Da dum.

Da dum.

Da dum.

The heartbeat fades...

_I can't feel any pain. I can't feel anything. I only see red. Was this the reason I was placed here? To cause more pain? Did I change my future again? Shit... I wasn't thinking. I don't know if this has happened before. I don't care anymore. Their blood stings my skin. I can't tell if I'm bleeding too. There's so much of it. Did I really do this? My hands... they're red... like me. What's wrong with me? My body feels heavy. I can't hear anything. Am I deaf? It's so hot in here. It must be the blood. I think I can feel the steam from it radiating off the ground. _

Carla stood, scared, not wanting to look out into the lab. She heard so many screams. She heard the sound of some kind of liquid hitting the ground as if someone had dropped buckets of water onto the floor. The air smelled bad. She couldn't figure out what kind of smell it was but it wasn't pleasant. She took in a breath and peered out, she quickly retreated back into the room, she began to retch uncontrollably.

"My... God..." she managed to say. Blood. Blood soaked the floor. Steam rose from the puddles of red. She could see Asuka kneeling. Pulses of red electricity hovered over the pools of blood. Arms, legs, intestines littered the ground. Asuka was bathed in blood. Her red hair thick with the red fluid. Carla gathered her strength and proceeded into the carnage careful to avoid the puddles of human remains. She took another step forward but actually hit an invisible wall. A grid like pattern forming before her.

"Asuka... is this your A.T. Field?" she whispered.

She looked over to where Asuka was, the girl did not move from her spot.

"Asuka? Asuka, can you hear me?" she asked. The red head made no sign of acknowledging her call. She pressed her hands against the transparent wall, "Is this... is this what I've created?

Asuka lifted her head.

"Hurry up and destroy this place." she hissed. Carla nodded and headed over to a spare computer on the far side of the lab. Asuka peered down at Shinji who was resting peacefully on her lap. His chest rising and falling softly. He must be dreaming, she thought. She managed to save him. How she managed to save him she didn't know but to know the fact that she did was satisfying. Was it possible that the drug had given her the ability to mesh her A.T. Field with his? That she mended his wounds using her A.T. Field? She couldn't explain it, she felt incredibly powerful, almost divine.

Carla finally placed the final code into the computer and a warning bell began to sound. She turned to Asuka who was now lying on her back, convulsing. She rushed over to where she was and in the process realizing the invisible wall that was once blocking her had dissipated.

"Asuka!"

The red haired girl was violently trembling, her back arching and her fist slamming against the sticky puddle of blood around her. Carla looked up and she could see orange grid walls appearing and disappearing as if they were struggling to stay up. Then suddenly the walls disappeared for good and Asuka was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You alright?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said yes already dammit. I just have a headache and what is all this stuff?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Don't you remember what you did?"

"Of course not."

" I see, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so. What happened to him? What the hell? What the hell happened here?"

"Don't mind that now... Shinji? Asuka see if you can get him up."

"Oh brother, how come he's all clean and I'm... what the f-... why am I covered in blood? Oh hell what day is it? It's not Thursday is it? I knew I should have asked Misato before she left if she had some extra--"

"Will you shut up?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just get him up and stand over there towards that wall. We managed to buy some time. I think we have enough time to get out of here."

Asuka agreed but not without swearing angrily realizing she was unable to remember what was going on. She decided it wasn't important as she dragged the sleeping Shinji. Carla dashed over to the computer and typed in a few more commands. But something was wrong. She wouldn't be able to make the lab self-destruct automatically like she thought. Someone would have to stay and confirm the destruction manually. Someone would have to stay.

"Over there!" called a man. Carla looked up and was stunned to see even more soldiers entering through the entrance brandishing even more firepower and making their aim towards both Shinji and Asuka. Seeing this happen she felt a sense of this scenario happening before. She stepped away and yelled out to the soldiers, "Hey! Over here!"

The soldiers turned to her and she pulled out the gun Shinji had dropped and aimed it at them. However before she could shoot the soldiers they shot her. She felt the front of her body being ripped apart. She felt the bullets pierce her chest knocking her down onto the floor. Asuka could only stare in disbelief. She was dead. The soldiers then aimed at her and Shinji, she shoved Shinji (who by the way was still knocked out) underneath a table allowing her to slide behind another. Gunfire ricocheted off the metal table tops. The gunfire stopped and she could hear the soldiers moving in for the kill. She could hear the footsteps approaching. She was now crying out of fear but she pressed her palms against her mouth to suppress her distressed gasps. Despite her strong demeanor the fear of death was still there and to be put down like a dog was the worst of her fears.

Suddenly and abruptly the wall that she had just stood by opened exposing a long dark corridor.

"What the hell?" questioned a soldier. Asuka looked over and was stunned to see Carla sitting with her back leaning up against a computer, a keyboard on her lap. The blond girl looked exhausted and once the two girls made eye contact the American girl lifted three fingers into the air. Asuka did the same.

3

Carla cocked her gun.

2

Asuka knelt, prepared to run.

1

The click of a keyboard echoed into the room.

Carla emerged from behind a desk and began to fire blindly at the soldiers. Asuka managed to grab Shinji and made a break for the open wall. It felt like time slowed for that moment. As Asuka rushed Shinji into the dark unknown she looked behind her. The wall began to close but she still could see Carla but she was no longer firing her gun. She only stood and dropped the gun. Then her forehead erupted from a gunshot and she fell... the wall sealing the image.

**I know a bit graphic but tell me what you think. **


	12. Restore Part 1

**A/N: Short chapter. **

Restore: Part 1

Border between the State of New York and Pennslyvania

Around 5 in the morning

Misato was worried. No. Not worried. She was far more concerned that. She sat with her arms folded in the cargo truck alongside with Asuka and Shinji who both refused to say a word to her. On occasion she stole glances at them and both and they seemed as if they were miserable. She found it strange that even Asuka didn't question her about the numerous army like jeeps and caravans that came and found them, she just got into a caravan with Shinji and sat there. None of them said a word, not even Shinji who awoke sometime later.

"We'll be arriving in the state of Ohio in several hours." called a woman from the front seat. Misato nodded as she looked over at the teens who stared plainly at the floor.

"You guys wanna know where we headed?" she asked. Shinji looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow and exhaustion.

"Not really." he said. I guess it doesn't matter at this point, she thought. Misato stood and transferred herself to one of the front passenger seats along with the mercenary Lilith.

"How are your kids?" Lilith asked.

"They're not really my kids. I'm just their guardian." said Misato wearily.

"They don't seem to happy."

"I suspect not after what they have been through. I'm surprised that none of them have cracked yet."

"You expect them to?"

"No, but if they knew some things, they would hate me too."

"Say no more. I'm only in it for the company I'm being hired to destroy. Your business from here on out right? Anyway. Half of the convoy is using a different route. We are using the underground network. Kind of like a secret highway. This is just a precaution so no need for worries but we are going to stop at a pit stop soon. I think your kids need a rest."

Misato sighed, they weren't really hers...

(Back of the caravan)

"So, she died?" whispered Shinji. From the corner of his eye he could see Asuka nodding. The sudden realization that a friend had died only hours ago was a costly blow. It was like knowing someone forever and then suddenly while you were asleep they left the Earth with no intention of returning. It hurt, he was denying, the last thing he could really remember was being in her lap while she sustained him from his panic attack. He was grateful and he thought he had begun to like someone and trust someone but that person was no longer here. He was alone again.

"She was idiot." Asuka said harshly folding her arms. Shinji shot her a look.

"What are you talking about?" he said with his voice slightly trembling.

"She could have just came with us. She didn't have to act all brave and get herself killed." she said. Shinji stared at the redhead, the flashing of underground lights through the windows highlighted her profile.

"Is it possible that she couldn't?" he asked.

"Just forget it. She's dead and gone. Just forget about her."

"I can't do that." he said looking down at his feet.

"Why? Because you liked her or something? Because you guys kissed?" she spat turning her head and hitting Shinji with her hair. That memory of himself forcing himself to kiss the American girl because of his own volition. So out of character for him and yet it wasn't. He saw something in her that resembled him. Was it because she had some hidden turmoil that matched his? He couldn't tell but to speak of her like that after she saved their lives he couldn't take.

"Sh...shut up..." he whispered. Asuka caught the last word and her gaze stared down sharply at him.

"What did you say... Third?" her voice like daggers forcing onto the skin. Shinji didn't meet her gaze. He only stared down at his feet.

"I said... shut up..." he squeaked. He felt a hand grab his collar and another hand come flying towards his face but then the caravan screeched to a halt causing both teens to fall onto the floor and onto each other. Misato's face appeared from the front seat.

"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to talk about the birds and the bees huh?" said Misato. Asuka looked down and Shinji was under her looking up at Misato quizzically.

"Please." was the only thing Asuka could say.

The caravan had long since appeared from the underground highway network and had stopped in a suburban type area with the exception of more trees than houses.

Asuka and Shinji along with many other mercenaries stepped from their jeeps. Asuka hadn't realized there was this many jeeps and people traveling with them and the sheer reason as to why they were struck her as well but she decided not to question it. The front driver side of the jeep she had came from opened and a tall woman stepped out. She looked incredibly strong and had strong features. She turned to Misato and said, "I will let my men rest for several minutes. You can let your kids stay with Nana."

"Who's Nana?"asked Shinji as he stepped from the jeep. Lilith smiled and stated that it was her grandmother. She also went on to say that this was a secret rest point that many new recruits took and she pointed to a small wooden home that was almost hidden behind several pine trees. She gestured for Asuka and Shinji to follow but both teens seemed hesitant.

"Come on. She's a sweet old woman." she said. The mercenary woman knocked on the wooden door and waited. Asuka and Shinji stood behind her, their gazes meeting to mentally state their confusion. Moments later the door opened and an old woman appeared. She wore thick glasses and her mesh of black and white hair was tied in a tight bun. She looked old but her aged eyes seem full of awareness and alert as if she grew up experiencing the life of war.

"Ah, my Lilith. How have you been? You haven't been to see me in a year." the old woman said. The tall woman named Lilith smiled and hugged her much shorter grandmother and said something in a language neither teens could understand. The woman then pointed to them and said, "Hey, I know you like taking care of my colleagues. Do you think you can let them spend a night or two here while I do some business? I don't want to put them in any more danger for now." she said sounding as if she knew Shinji and Asuka for the longest. The old woman looked at the two teens and adjusted her glasses.

"My goodness, Lilith. They're just babies!" she said. Lilith nodded.

"That's why I would love it if you looked after them for a little while as I sort a few things out. Just for a little while. They look like they are hungry and could use some sleep."

The old woman looked up and resumed speaking in a language Asuka and Shinji couldn't understand,

_"Who are they?" _

_"They are very important I wager but I cannot ask exactly who they are right now or I might lose the contract."_

_"I trust you, Lilith. I don't have any trouble taking care of children." _

_"That's great. Thank you, Nana. Do you remember how to speak Japanese?" _

_"Oh my Lord, it's been a while since your grandfather and I went on missions. I'll try to remember if I can."_

_"What about German?" _

_"German? I think I can sneak a word or two in. Too bad your grandfather is no longer alive. He was German and he spoke it beautifully. I feel ashamed I didn't take the chance to learn it when I had the chance." _

_"It's alright. If you can brush up on your Japanese a little that will be enough. Alright. I have to __go so I'll see you in a few days."_

The two people hugged.

_"See you soon, come back safe you hear me?" _

_"I will Nana. Take good care of them."_

_"Me? You know I care for your men like they were my own children. What makes you think I wouldn't take care of actual children?" _

_"Ha, I knew you would. Love you." _

Lilith walked away and gestured Asuka and Shinji to stay with the old woman. The two teens looked at each other and then at the old woman.

"Um... Ohayo Gozaimasu." said Shinji. Nana looked at him and blinked.

**A/N I wonder how this will turn out**


	13. Restore Part 2

Yeah two chapters in a day i must be steam rollin' :P. Anyway this chapter is solely done to establish the relationship between Asuka and Shinji. I hope its believable and you enjoy it.

Restore Part 2

Asuka and Shinji sat at a large rectangular wooden table. It was a monster of a table and Asuka was trying to figure out how in the world such a large table happened to fit into such a small wooden home. Shinji on the other hand was mesmerized by the atmosphere of the home. There were no lights in the home only candles. However they were so bright it didn't seem possible that a simple candle could generate such light but he didn't mind, he just loved the homey feeling. The warm colors. The several maroon carpets that littered the floor and the cabinets, night tables and other surfaces were all a dark brown shiny color. The house smelled of a sweet and delicious scent. The scent reminded him of some sort of pastry. More along the line of a homemade pie. He looked over to where Nana was standing. She was fiddling with a barrel like container with two mugs under a small spout that protruded the barrel. He watched as she filled both mugs with a deep brown concoction. He leaned over the table and whispered to Asuka, "What she doing?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she whispered back. Suddenly the old woman appeared beside them holding the two mugs in both hands. She handed one to Shinji and one to Asuka. The teens only stared at the mugs.

"You never had apple cider before?" said Nana with a grin. Shinji looked up at her.

"Apple cider? What's that?" he asked. Nana only gestured to the mug. Shinji lifted the mug with both hands and lowered his nose to smell the contents of the mug. It smelled sweet and it almost made Shinji's mouth water. He took a sip. Asuka looked on in curiosity.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say. Asuka then watched him brandish a mighty smile and then he gulped down the rest of the drink in one huge gulp, "This is great!"

Asuka looked down at her undisturbed mug and took it in both hands. She smelled it herself. A human instinct. She too took a sip. She closed her eyes and placed down the mug. Nana watched as a smirk slowly grew to her lips. She took it again and swigged it down.

"My, my. I didn't think you kids would like it so much. My granddaughter can't stand the stuff." said Nana. Shinji looked at her with utter amazement.

"What? This is great! Um..."

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes! Thank you."

Nana looked at Asuka.

"Um... me too."

Nana took the mugs and refilled them but this time she also brought a lump of dough. Or at least that's what it looked like to Shinji. She placed the plate in front of him alongside several more plates that held odd looking dishes he had never seen before. He looked over to Asuka who also had several plates laid out in front of her and she looked surprised. Overall there was at least seven plates holding magnificently smelling dishes alongside a giant mug of the newly introduced Apple cider. The teens stared down at the banquet and the question that kept popping up in both teens minds were as to where this woman was pulling out all of these food items? Nana wiped the sweat for her forehead with a small rag and sat in between the two teens.

"Alright, dig in."

Shinji couldn't help but ask.

"Is this really... all for us?" he asked looking down, his eyes scanning over all of the food. The old woman smiled.

"Of course, lad. Why you never had so much?" she said. Shinji was so used to proportion sizes and the same foods all the time that this new setting was simply breathtaking. Nana looked at Asuka and said, "I take it you're not used to so much food?"

"Uh... not... really." she said trying to manage something polite. She took a fork from the side of her plate. Shinji saw this and looked to see if he had one of these "forks". He had seen it before but never had he actually used one.

Half and hour later...

Shinji sat on incredibly soft bed. It wasn't like his cot. The mattress was soft and the sheets were light and smelled of an orchid. The room itself was comforting. The wooden walls held pictures of many people. All of them happy and surrounding a much younger Nana who seemed to be enjoying herself. He began to wonder if that was her family. He stood and looked at the pictures and one caught his attention. Nana stood with two people by her side. One of them was a young Lilith but the other person made his stomach drop. Was that... was that his father?

"It's your turn Shinji." Asuka said as she walked in, a towel on her head and her old clothes in one arm and a set of foreign clothes in the other. She tossed her old clothes on her bed and tossed the other set to him. He looked at them.

"These are for me?" he questioned. She nodded without looking at him, "They look pretty big."

"That's because they are from other mercenaries. She told me she keeps clothing here for anyone who is a refugee or is working for her granddaughter. Don't worry, it's washed if that's what you meant." said Asuka. He nodded and took them into bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later Shinji came into the room. He saw Asuka sitting on her bed but something was different about her. He stared for a moment and said, "What happened to your hair?"

Asuka glared at him with a frown. Her hair was no longer held back by her ever existing A10 clips. Instead it was single braided tale that extended to her lower back. She looked almost as a different person.

"Nana did it." she said.

"Nana?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that her name?"

"I don't know. But she told me to call her that." said Asuka, "Why? You don't like how she did it?"

Shinji felt that he now had to choose his words wisely.

"Uh..no... uh... it looks cute." he stumbled. To his surprise Asuka looked away and began to play with her braided ponytail.

"You think so?" she nearly mumbled.

"Sure." he said. He walked over to his bed and sat before saying, "I like it here."

"Already? We just got here." said Asuka.

"I don't know," he began, "I feel comfortable."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. The sudden way she said that made his ears perk. He simply said yes to her request as she went on to say, "If that girl lived and I died.. back in the lab... would you be upset?"

The question was automatically not what he would expect from her. It sounded as if she wanted him to validate her companionship. But out of all people why him? He wasn't even awake for much of it.

He thought for a moment and tried to form a sentence but with each thought that came another one would come and strike it down. Asuka noted his hesitation and quickly shot out, "Forget it."

"Asuka, I can't answer that question." he admitted.

"Why? Cause you don't want to admit you liked that little floozy?" she spat, "You don't give a damn about me even though I got your stupid ass from getting killed."

Shinji couldn't understand where all of this was coming from? It was like a shot in the dark and the sudden bombardment of all this was dampening the only time he felt safe and secure. All this time. Nearly a year of being together and one would think being with someone day after day would make them closer but it wasn't the case at all! He couldn't understand her. How could anyone can? What was her problem? He just wanted to feel safe for a change and not have to run even if only for a minute and yet here they were. In a stranger's home who was offering them solace and here was Asuka being the girl she was and arguing with him because of such an immoral question!

He turned around and slid into his bed. He wasn't going to argue. He was going to enjoy his time here and to get some rest. He turned away from her and laid himself down and shut his eyes.

"Is that it? You're just going to sleep while I'm talking to you?" she said angrily. Shinji whipped around so fast he made his sheets fly off of him.

"You know what? I don't want to hear you. I just want you to leave me alone." he said breaking his own taboo of actually shooting back a response without thinking. Asuka sat there, speechless. She tried to say something, anything but nothing would come only nonsensical gibberish. He had truly knocked her off her pedestal. Just when she was about to say something the door to the room opened and Nana appeared with a tray.

"I hope you two have room. I made some pastries that I think you might like." she said. She looked at the two teens and she automatically felt the tension in the air. She scoffed and placed the tray on one of the night tables. She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms and smiled.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Nana asked. Asuka and Shinji looked up in amazement. What did she mean what's the problem?

"There's nothing wrong." lied Asuka, her stare like daggers to Shinji.

"Listen you two. You ought to be helping each other cope with these times. There is no time for you to be acting like fools like you're doing now." said Nana whose voice grew firm and gained a sense of authority. The two teens looked on. Stunned.

Nana went on, "I remember when I was your age. The world was much different. All we cared about was going out to the movies or spending time with friends. But things are different now. I know you kids have lives that require you to grow up over night. I understand your frustration but..." she pointed at both of them, "you have to be grown up and take responsibility for each other. I can hear you two bickering from the other side of the house and let me tell you something this is not the time."

The two teens remained in utter silence. Nana looked at Asuka.

"You. You are the woman. You of all must have the decency to keep yourself in check and give others the respect they deserve. You are the mother of the human race."

She looked over at Shinji.

"And you. You are the man. The provider and the taker. You are to be her guardian. You must protect her. You must take your past fears and throw them away. I can't tell you how many men I have seen perish because they let their past devour them. I know you both must have stories. You both have many circumstances but when it comes down to the basic I've been around the bend numerous times. I know when it comes down to the line it's who we really are that shows not what we paint ourselves to be. All I will say is this. Mankind doesn't have all the time in the world for you two to argue. You have to pull it together. Now... have some of these..." Nana pointed at the tray.

Nana then pulled open the door and stood at the doorway and said, "Goodnight."

And then she left.

Asuka and Shinji sat without saying a fraction of a word. It was to the point the silence was deafening. They were thinking of what she was saying. No one had been so nice to them and yet so blunt in a single evening. It was so sudden and yet it really hit home. Shinji looked over to Asuka who was now on her knees on top of her bed staring down at her lap.

"I'm sorry, Asuka." he finally said. She lifted her hand to cut him off, her face for once seemed to understand.

"You know what? It's alright... _she's _right." said Asuka. Shinji had never seen the red demon actually submit to another persons logic before and it was nearly downright chilling to see this. She went on to speak.

"You know, Shinji." she sighed wiping her face of stray bangs, "I know I put you through a lot. I know it. You know it"

She sighed again.

"We have been friends for a while now. I can see that. You may think that I'm strong and trust me that's all I ever wanted people to see."

Shinji could feel something stirring. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I can't hide it. I'm sorry, okay? And to think it took this old hag who doesn't even know me to see through me." she said brandishing a coy smile. Shinji could tell she was breaking but from exactly what was the question? Was it really Nana who subconsciously set her straight or was it the combination of what happened between them from Brazil and the incident at the lab? He couldn't blame her now. It was like everything that happened was happening against them and they were against the world. Just the thought that they were really alone in the world made his heart heavy and yet it made him long for her. She was like him. They were similar. Although their personalities were perfect contrasts it was their past that rung true. Both of them had parents that died or deserted them. In true essence they were orphans struggling to find their place in this chaotic world and to fight now would prove ineffective. Nana was right. There was no room for argument. Not anymore.

Asuka hiccuped.

Shinji looked up realizing he was lost in thought and had not seen Asuka beginning to cry. He expected for her to be like any other girl and to start bawling but then he knew Asuka wasn't like any other girl. She sat on her knees, silently letting her emotions run but she was smart and only stared at her lap. She didn't want him to see her like this. Shinji felt like leaving the room. He wanted to get more cider or use the bathroom anything to get out of there but doing so he might lose her trust forever. Maybe this was her way of letting him in. Maybe she was showing her true colors in a way to test him. He couldn't run away now. He couldn't. Not now when this was his time to show that he could be a man. That he could be her guardian, her protector.

Asuka let out a distressed whimper. Shinji looked up. It was like she was forcing herself not to cry and the more she continued to hold it back the more it seemed to want out.

"Asuka..."

She looked up and his heart fell so low. Her tears, her eyes. Her eyes... so full of past hurt and it now it was all out in the open. There were no real secrets anymore. They had reached the lowest point and now it was time they rebuild because it was far from the end.

He stood up and swallowed hard. He was going to listen to his heart. God knows he was going to need it to get through the events that would soon come. He was going to have to break out of his shell. He wasn't going to let his past defeat him. Not anymore. No more running away.

He went over to her bed and did something he never knew he was able to do on his own. He hugged her. Asuka immediately tried to squirm away but something told Shinji to hold the embrace.

"Get... off me..." she insisted as she developed resistance. Shinji only tightened the embrace shutting his eyes in case she managed to free her hand to hit him.

"You are not alone." whispered Shinji.

She stopped and he heard a gasp escape her lips. Those words. It was these words that shook her... that rocked her. These words equalized the playing field. They were equal and it was those words that solidified it.

She took her arms and placed them around him.

"I'm... sorry for everything..." she whispered almost inaudibly. Shinji knew she meant the countless times she degraded him and verbally abused him. None of that mattered now. The past would have to be thrown away. They had to lose their pasts. They couldn't allow it to devour them any longer.

"I don't blame you." he said back.

"You don't? Why? How come you never just leave? How come you're always next to me despite the way I treat you?" she asked, her voice low.

He had no answer for that. He couldn't explain it and trying to do so would only reverse the progress he was making. This was their story, he thought. It doesn't matter what happens to the world. As long as he had someone there. As long as he had someone who understood him it was possible to wake up to another dawn.

"You and I are in this together." said Shinji hoping another lighthearted phrase would move her. "I never thought you would actually say something I could agree with." she admitted.

And so they embraced. The feel of each others warmth and the heartbeats that struck the chest of them both nailed in the connection. They didn't know how long they embraced nor did they care. They met on equal ground now and so it no longer mattered but unaware to them... Nana stood outside the door with a smile spread across her face.

"I still got it." she whispered as she walked away.

A/N: Now how's that? I'm suprised they didn't kiss in this chapter but I suppose I like it this way. I hope their relationship proves much more believable. Tell me if you think I got the chemistry right and I will be a happy camper. Next chapter is another break from the story line. More Asuka and Shinji.


	14. Now It's My Turn

A/N: To all those who made reviews i thank you severly for your thoughts. I greatly enjoyed reading them. Now this chapter I will tell you I am not happy about AT ALL! The only reason I'm posting this chapter is because it's the first chapter (I think) from ANY of my stories that is written in the first person. More notably from Shinji's. I just wanted to try my hand at first person so go easy if it's not that enjoyable. Let me know what you think. P.S. I pray that I made their relationship a bit more attractive.

Now It's My turn

I can feel the sun beaming from the window and hitting my face. I can feel its heat and for the first time I enjoyed the feeling of it. At first I thought I was living a dream. That I would wake up a normal person in my room in Japan. No Evangelions, no Nerv. Just a normal person, then I felt the comfort of the cotton sheets touch my skin and it soon knocked me back into reality. Despite my bed being the most comfortable thing I ever felt the sinking feeling of my obligations as a Eva pilot trickled into my head. I shook it off quick. I just wanted to enjoy my surroundings just this once. I just wanted to savor the moment of being content.

I stir.

I feel something in my hand. I pry open an eyelid and to my stunned realization I see someone's fingers interlaced with my own. I slowly sit up and there is Asuka. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the head of my bed with her hand holding my own. To no surprise to you I'm completely confused. The last thing I remember was hugging her and after that we retreated to our own beds. We didn't go to sleep immediately despite both of us being tired. We just talked. We talked for hours actually. It wasn't about anything serious. We talked about life, nature, former celebrities and other meaningless things. I remember this because it was a conversation I found incredibly enjoyable but I don't remember where it ended. It was as if the conversation never ended and I slowly crept within the boundaries of sleep. When did she get out of bed? I must have been in a deep sleep if I didn't feel her grab my hand.

I leaned over and sure enough she was still fast asleep. She was cute I had to admit. I'm so used to her angry face that it's rather rare that I see her so serene. Kinda creepy too. I slowly slide my fingers from hers and I gently lower it to her lap. I didn't want to wake her. I quietly toss the sheets from my legs and stand. I look at the door and thought to leave but my eyes found their way down to her. I couldn't leave her on the floor. This was going to be tough.

I bend own and slowly slide my arm under the hinge of her legs. I then slide my other arm around her shoulders so I cradle her head. With some strength from my legs I bring her up and gently place her on my bed. Let me tell you something. Trying to lift a girl without making a noise is fricken difficult. I literally had to hold my breath while I did it and I could faintly hear my lungs screaming for a reason for my madness but I managed to do it.

I left the room and traveled down the hall and the moment I did so the aroma of something sweet struck my nose. I never smelled anything so heavenly and the closer I came to the source the stronger it became. By the time I entered the kitchen my mouth was sweating. I could see Nana cooking. She was a rather big woman now that I see her... and short. I didn't know my own grandparents and I began to wonder if they ever looked like that.

Nana must have sonic hearing because the moment my foot touched the kitchen interior she glanced at me.

"Ah, you're awake." she said cheerfully, "I made something I think you will enjoy. Where's your girlfriend?"

The word "girlfriend" perked my ears. I haven't even thought of such a scenario.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." I answer.

"You sure about that honey? That's not what it sounded like to me when we were talking." she says. I was halfway pulling out one of the table chairs when my heart jumped to my throat. Something about that sentence made me wonder.

"You and Asuka talked last night?" I asked. Nana nods at me as she pulls a plate to where I had begun to sit. My curiosity increased ten fold and right when I was about to ask about what Nana shook her head.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you. It's girl talk. You understand right?" she said coyly. My spirits actually fell when I heard this. Something in me wanted to know. I sat down when Nana said, "But I will say this. You two have much in common."

Tell me something I don't know, I thought. I look down at the plate in front of me and I can feel my lips form into a smile. It was a banquet and I loved it.

"Hey, Nana. What time is it?" I ask.

"It's nearly noon."

Noon? I slept until noon? Never done that before.

"Cider?"

"Yes, please."

She handed me a tall mug of the stuff and I immediately start indulging in its sweetness. As I drink another question pops into my head.

"Do you know when that lady is supposed to get back?"

"You mean Lilith? She said it would take her a few days to range for supplies. Oh. I'm glad you brought that up actually. Where are you headed after here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I'm an Eva pilot."

I could have sworn I saw fumble with a dish from the corner of my eye.

"Oh? Interesting." was all that she said. I then heard a set of footsteps from down the hall. I look over and see Asuka coming towards the kitchen, her face plain and her movements sluggish. She must still be tired.

"Aw, honey, you look dreadful! Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you later on? I'll even safe some breakfast for you." said Nana as she began pouring foodstuffs into a transparent container. Asuka shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Just not a morning person." she yawned. At this point I can feel a different vibe radiating off of her. There was no hostility like there was before. Just calmness. She came around the table and instead of sitting on the opposite end of the table where she usually sits when we are eating at the same time she sat beside me. I glance at her face and she seems totally unaware... either that or she's really good at hiding her intentions. Nana seemed to notice as she gathered Asuka's plate. She could only smile as she handed it to her and I just found it odd. I was already half done with my plate when Nana sat down across from us holding a mug of coffee.

As I continued to eat I could feel the old woman staring. I didn't mind it at first and I assumed neither did Asuka because she didn't say a word. Then suddenly... Nana started to laugh.

I looked up and immediately my gaze met Asuka's as we mentally tried to figure out the reason for the sudden laughter.

"Oh my! You two remind me of my late husband and I when we were young." she said as she took in a breath to laugh once more. Asuka and I looked at each other again seemingly unable to make the connection.

"You two look so serious. Lighten up, you look like old people." she said with a grand smile. Asuka let out a chuckle. I couldn't help but smirk.

About twenty minutes later when both Asuka and I were well fed Nana came to us and asked us to head north to collect some wood for her stove. This was the first time I realized that her stove ran on wood. Then again, the many candles she had should have given it away. Asuka and I got dressed but we were confused by the clothes Nana handed to us. They were thick. A sweater? A scarf? What for? When I asked her about this she merely told me to go outside. I did so but the moment I did a chilling wind struck a patch of exposed flesh and I immediately jump back into the house. Embarrassment revealed on my face.

"I tol' you." she laughed, "It gets pretty cold up here."

After we dressed, Asuka and I headed out. I hadn't noticed the temperature change. As we headed north (or whatever direction Nana pointed out to us) I began to notice the colors. The trees were tall but everything was red, light brown and yellow. I never seen so many colors. I look over to Asuka and she too was mesmerized by the sheer brightness of these colors. Even though the sky was at overcast I still felt a sense of joy seeing all of it.

"Shinji?" I hear Asuka say. I look over to her.

"Isn't it pretty?" she stated. I nod my head.

"It is."

As we venture deeper into the forest the ground began to be covered with the bright colored leaves. The silence of the forest was peaceful and the only thing I could hear was the crunching of leaves under our feet.

"Think fast." I heard Asuka say. I turn and suddenly I see a layer of leaves being tossed into my face. It catches me off guard and all I fall backward but thankfully the leaves that were already on the ground were thick enough to suffer the fall. I blink and smile as I see Asuka running away with her tongue sticking out towards me. She wasn't going to get away with that.

I start the chase.

We run.

Trees whip past me. The sound of leaves crunching underneath our hurried footsteps is all I can hear... that... and Asuka's laughter. I go into a sprint and so does she. I can feel a cool wind fill my cheeks as I run and the fresh scent of pine made my heart feel free. She's pretty fast, I thought.

"Catch me, Shinji!" she calls back in a playful tone. An even bigger smile spreads across my lips and I force myself to run faster. I wasn't going to let her get away.

I have no idea how long we ran for but that didn't matter to me. I just kept my eye on her and once she began to turn around a tree I saw my chance. Instead of following her I cut through several bushes. I guess she thought she lost me because when I emerged from the other side she didn't see me and inevitably collided with me.

Then we fell.

We tumbled down the side of a hill, multicolored leaves being kicked up into the air and the sound of us laughing as we took turns rolling over each other. It was like we were children having fun without a care in the world. I never felt this in my life. I was having fun... with Asuka. Moments later after the momentum of the fall had left us I found myself on my back and Asuka on top of me. Wait... she was on top of me?

I look up and our eyes meet. Her light blue eyes staring innocently into my own. Was she going to say anything?

She laughs.

She laughs so hard that tears began to form at the base of her eyes and trust me... laughing is contagious. I start to laugh and that only exacerbates our laughter. In seconds, Asuka and I are laughing hysterically. We laugh so hard that we didn't realize we had our hands around each other in a slight embrace.

Then the laughter fades and all that is left is our smiles. Our eyes meet again. I can feel her rushing heartbeat on my chest. I can feel her breathing. Then something comes over me. My mind is no longer telling me what to do. As of now I could only watch. I saw my hand slowly reach up to the side of her face. My fingers touch lightly against her pale cheek and I can see her eyes looking to where my hand is. I thought for a moment that she would hit me but that moment never came. Her eyelids lower slightly and then I felt her own fingers caress my cheek. We don't say a word.

She examines my face. I can tell by the way her eyes our darting around my features. She must have been thinking about something. I do the same but I'm not thinking. I'm merely enjoying this moment, that is until, I saw something white float onto her nose. We both sit up and she quickly wipes the flake off only to have it melt in her hand. Then another flake of white fell. Then another... then another... and another.

We both look up.

The sky was full of the white flakes.

"What's happening?" I whisper. At this point Asuka is smiling as she wipes a cluster of white flakes from her brow. She looks at me. She is beautiful.

"It's snowing." she tells me. I look up and lift my hands to catch the cold flakes. So this was snow? I never seen anything like it. It was like a whole new world. White began to blanket the leaves erasing the colors. It was like it was erasing the past. It was like a new beginning.

I feel a pair of hands wrapping themselves around me from behind. I look over my shoulder and there is Asuka. Her head on my shoulder. I sit completely still afraid that if I move I might somehow betray her trust. It's still snowing.

"Shinji?" I hear her say.

"Yeah, Asuka?" I whisper. I feel her squeeze.

"You and I are in this together, right?" she said. I nod but then I feel her squeeze harder before she says, "I want you to say it."

"We are in this together." I say.

"Do you think we're going to die?" she says. I look up into the air and let snowflakes land on my lips. I couldn't find myself to give her an answer. How do you answer a question like that?

"Answer me..." she softly demands.

"I don't know Asuka."

"You never know do you?" she asks.

"I just don't want to lie to you." I say.

"Why not? You won't even do it just to make me feel better?"

"Make you feel better? What do you mean?" I ask. She doesn't say anything at first but then she gives my torso a light squeeze and finally says, "I'm scared."

I'm scarred too. I don't know what's going to happen days from now, weeks from now or maybe even months. We could die. We might live. I don't know. But I had her. I had Asuka and if I had her by my side it really didn't matter to me if I did die. At least I would go knowing I had someone at my side at the end.

"Shinji, look at me." I hear her say. I do. I turn to her. Snow still falling around us. She looks down at her lap and then at me. A face looks at me. A face that I never have seen. It was a face of understanding.

"No more fighting." she says.

''Huh?"

"I will not fight with you anymore. We can't spend our time arguing."

"I know."

"But you have to be strong. You can't keep acting like your a wimp." she also added.

I only nod my head.

"Shinji, am I a bad person?"

"No, Asuka. You're not."

"Then it's agreed. We finish it. The angels. When we get back to our Eva's, we fight." she said.

"Yeah, I won't run away."

"You'll fight with me?"

"Yeah, I will fight with you." I say.

"... till the end?" she whispers.

Snow continues to fall.

"I'll fight with you to the end, Asuka."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Do... do you have feelings for me?"

I look at her. My heart begins to race. Despite the question being almost from left field I knew she was asking this to validate my trust in her.

"Asuka," I begin with a sigh, "You are someone... someone that I wanted to be for so long. You are everything I'm not and I always admired that. We've been together for so long. You and I both know I don't have to answer that question because you know my answer."

"Close your eyes, Shinji." she tells me, her tone firm. Soon enough I can feel her breath on my lips and then I feel, her lips, on mine.

To feel her lips on mine was like an experience no other. I felt loved. I felt safe. I felt her hands close around my face and she deepened the connection. My legs... they feel weak.

This told me everything. I learned on that day. On that fateful day that Asuka and I had no more barriers. We had nothing to hide. I couldn't tell the feeling that this was love. I never really felt this passionate towards another person before.

I wrap my hands around her waist and I felt her shiver under my touch.

The snow was falling harder now.

The forest was silent.

Our lips intertwined.

She mumbles something to me.

And I mumble it back.

I didn't know it then.

But whenever I remember that moment and I know I heard her say...

I love you.

A/N: Well like i said im not happy with this chapter. Maybe because I'm not very experienced writing in the first person but I tried right :) ? Anyway tell me if you think I should bring more first person views into the story because I know from first hand writing in the third person could sometimes be bland right? Alright see ya latr!


	15. The Chase Begins

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all of those reviews. I greatly love what you guys think and yes I know many of my mistakes lol. I think I'll stick with the third person for now. Ok. So this story is far from the ending as such I still have a lot of plot to go through. But hey I still really don't know if anyone is enjoying the fic. I guess some are if they are still reviewing right? Anyway this chapter took a while because i remember someone saying the last was too short which by the way was 3000+ words lol. So here you go. Keep your thoughts coming! **

The Chase Begins

Snow fell silently. The trees stirred. And in the open a pair of teens sat huddled close to one another. However. This time of solace will end. A chase would begin and it will all begin with a bang... literally.

A shot rang out.

The two teens look in fear, both wide eyed, both sharing the same sense of dread as they both realized that single shot had come from the direction of the wooden home they had recently taken residence. They quickly got to their feet kicking snow into the air and sprinted full force through the trees. The female led the way as she skillfully maneuvered through the vast numbers of trees and jumped over several small streams. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder to see the boy at her heel not relenting on his pursuit. The two of them appeared moments later, out of breath, on a hill overlooking the wooden home.

Several men, soldiers maybe, stood aiming at the home. The boy was petrified but the girl merely treaded downward towards the home, her seemingly strong will not caring of the consequences of being found. The boy followed suit but fear treaded the same ground with him and he couldn't shake it off.

Then the gunfire began as it was now being directed at the two teenagers. Asuka and Shinji planted their backs against two nearby trees and waited out the onslaught. The heat of the bullets still evident despite the cold. The soldiers closed in.

"How many of them are there?" Asuka whispered. The boy looked swiftly to the sky and then back at her before replying, "I think I saw five of them."

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Leaning over she tilted her head to get a better view but that would prove to be extremely fatal... a feeling of dejavu washed over her heart.

A bang erupted, wooden shards from the tree trunk blasted off and Asuka who was hidden behind it fell to the ground like a puppet with severed strings. The boy watched this unfold and a moment later his mind could not by any means calculate the extent of what had just happened. All that could be seen was the shaking of his head and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He hadn't realized it but he was suffering another anxiety attack.

Asuka felt herself fall and land squarely on her back. Her own breathing became shallow and but erratic. The right side of her face felt numb but it was the giant pressure she felt that made her head spin. Her ears were ringing but she could hear the faint beating of her heart and with every beat it felt as if more and more pressure was being pushed into her skull.

She tried to sit up but her good eye looked up and caught sight of a man. His face was hidden behind a black mask and his eyes were two orbs of red. The man pointed the barrel of a rifle only inches from her head.

Shinji knocked the man out of the way forcing him to pull the trigger prematurely. Asuka shrieked in pain as the misguided bullet became lodged into her arm. The man fell backward, his rifle falling beside him. Without thinking the boy took the rifle and retreated back to Asuka who was writhing painfully on the ground, dirty leaves sticking to her face.

"Asuka!"

He got behind her and pulled her onto his lap. Armed men appeared, their movements slow like a predator stalking its prey. They held up their guns but did not fire, only waited and surrounded. Shinji shivered and trembled as he held up the man's rifle in his hands with Asuka on his lap. She was now crying but he couldn't hear her. His attention was focused on the four men that surrounded him with silent stares.

"Sniper!" One of the men yelled in a robot like tone. Two of the armed men fell to the ground after two shots trembled the earth. The remaining two men turned in rapid fashion to identify the source of the fire but another pair of shots rang out and they too succumbed to death. Shinji looked up and there standing at the side of the house, her front side completely bathed in blood was Nana, she held a stainless steel rifle and judging by its length it could have indeed been a sniper rifle. She waddled towards him, she must have broken her foot, she used the rifle as a crutch but once she reached the man Shinji had knocked down she lifted herself off her makeshift crutch and shot him.

"N-Nana?" Shinji breathed. She nodded but her once cheerful face was now one of seriousness. Her entire night gown was bloody and her face was cut in several places. She took one look at the teens and shook her head slowly. She then walked over to a pile of leaves that were stacked a decent height.

"Come over here boy." she said harsh, her voice coarse.

"B—but what about Asuka?" he answered back. She took a glance at him.

"She's going to be alright, I've seen worse."

She swiped the air and the leaves dispersed revealing an old 1970's motorcycle. Shinji looked at it and then at the old woman who was breathing very heavily, so much that he could hear it.

"Get out of here and don't come back. You can't wait for my granddaughter to get you. More of them are coming." said the old woman. Shinji looked back towards Asuka who was breathing rapidly. He knew she was going into shock. Nana lifted her bloody sleeve and exposed an elastic band around her arm that stored several syringes. She undid the band and handed it to Shinji.

"Give her one of these and put her on the bike." she said. Shinji did so, he took Asuka in his arms and gently placed her on the seat and made her leaned her over the handles. She seemed to be relaxed after he had given her the drug. Shinji looked back and saw Nana sitting on the ground. The old woman had endured much and she was very last leg.

"Do you know how to ride one of those?" she asked him, panting. He told her no and she merely sighed.

"Thought you wouldn't." she breathed. She lifted her gown halfway up her leg exposing a strapped SMG weapon from her leg. Shinji's eyes widened. She took the SMG and handed it to Shinji, a black strap dangling from its hinges.

"Take it, you'll need it." she said. Shinji took it and looked at it, "Who are you?"

The old woman smiled.

"US Army Infantry. Served the The United States of America for thirty years. I am a solider, honey. I fought in World War 1 and 2. I fought in Vietnam. I fought in the Persian Gulf War and the Iraqi War. I fought in the wars after Second Impact. But never mind that. Just listen to me carefully. It's not that hard to drive her. The right handle is the throttle and the bar above it is the brake. Just wing it, boy. Just wing it and that's all you have to do. I made some modifications to her in 2009 during the world's energy crisis. That engine is 95 percent efficient and the gas tank will last you for a week if you take care of her. Now... go. Get to wherever you need to go."

Shinji stared as the woman spoke. His eyes traveled from the SMG to the old woman as she sat with her sniper across her lap. He then took the elastic band with the remaining syringes. He knelt down beside her and held up the syringes and asked, "What are these?"

The old woman chuckled.

"You'll know in due time. It's not mine to tell you what is it but I wager you have encountered it before. Just know that these things can and will save your life. These are the elixirs of life and they have what been keeping me alive for so long. They can heal any of your wounds and extend your life. Just keep them save and use them sparingly. I lived for so long. Now you need them. My time is done here."

"Wait, how did you fight in those wars? I read that women didn't fight in those early wars." Shinji asked.

"I had my ways, boy. Now go."

The teen boy turned to the bike where Asuka's body was sprawled over the bikes handle bars. He was walking on thin ground. He slid the SMG's strap over her shoulder and sat on the bike. He looked over to his right and he saw Nana standing beside him. She tore a piece of her long night gown off and bent over the side of the bike. She tied it around Shinji like a sling but instead of placing an arm in it she leaned Asuka's upper body into the linen crease.

"It will take several hours before the contents of the syringe courses through her. Until then take her far away and take care of her." Nana whispered. Shinji only nodded. The old woman took a deep breath and kissed his forehead, she then kissed Asuka's forehead and said to him, "I wish you were my children. Take good care of each other. Remember, this is your story. You began the book when you were born. The story won't end until you make it. Take care of this world and when the day comes and you have children of your own bring them to my grave... so I may not be forgotten."

The words touched Shinji in a way he felt a tense feeling of sorrow. He was saying goodbye to someone who acted like his mother even if only it were a day and a half. He was going to miss her. He quickly turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you." he said.

"Trust me, you and I both. Now go. Follow the road. When you get a few hundred miles from here you will find a fork in the road. The right heads north into Canada. The south heads towards Pennsylvania state. Find the path you need and follow it. Go on. Get of out here." said Nana. He nodded but he didn't know how to turn on the bike. Nana noticed this and quickly slammed her foot into a switch on the side making the bike's engine roar to life. He took a quick of note that. He twisted back on the right handle and the bike jumped forward in a quick jerk. He smiled innocently.

"You'll be fine. Just take it easy on the engine." she said, "I trust you'll be fine."

Shinji slowly backed up and pushed forward on the handle slightly. The bike roared and it swiftly made its way to the road in front of the house. Shinji sighed. He could do this. He turned the bike in the opposite direction in which he came yesterday, he could tell a long journey was ahead.

The sound of bullets firing echoed. Shinji glanced behind him as so did Nana. Several black jeeps came roaring towards them, all of them wielding gunners in each window.

"Go! Go now!" yelled Nana.

"I won't forget you." he says to her. She looks at him and smiles.

"Think of me when you can."

He nods and slowly shifts forward on the handle, the bike jerks forward once but then begins to steadily take off. As the bike picks up speed he takes a quick glance behind him. Nana stands in the middle of road. Her sniper rifle cocked and ready to go.

"Come on, my friend." she whispers to her rifle, "There's still fight in the old bird. Just lend me your strength one last time."

She gets to one knee and steadies her rifle to her shoulder. She adjusts the sights. The black jeeps raced at her. One, two, three, four she counts. Four black jeeps. She takes aim. The driver visible through the front window.

"I'm on my way, Artemis. Your wife is on her way."

The men on the truck begin to fire at her.

Bullets soar passed her fragile frame but she doesn't shoot back... not yet.

Wait... she thought, just wait.

Her left shoulder goes numb as she feels a searing piece of metal puncture it. She regains her composure and steadies her rifle once again.

Wait, she thinks, have patience.

Two more bullets find their way through her abdomen and she doubles over in pain, blood falling from her aged lips. She uses the muzzle of her rifle to halt her falling and she picks herself up. In deep agony she lifts the rifle to her shoulder again.

Just... wait.

The driver of the first jeep pokes his head out with a pistol in hand. His head in plain view.

Right there...

She pulls the trigger.

A scream is heard.

The first black jeep swerves sideways and tumbles.

The rest of the convey collides with it.

A steady stream of explosions begin to rock the Earth.

Nana drops her rifle as the fire engulfed vans begin to slide at her, its fiery wrath was her ticket to the other side.

She smiles...

Shinji at first couldn't hear the explosions. The purr of the bike was loud enough to overcome that. The street ahead was long and so there was nothing in the distance but trees and sky. He takes a quick glance over his shoulder and the only thing visible now was a cloud of black smoke. He looked back in front, he didn't want to think of it.

He peered down at Asuka, her injury was gruesome to look at but by looking at her chest which was rising and falling steadily he knew she was... alright... for the time being. At this point he felt he could go a little bit faster. He pushed the handle forward and the bike raced on. As long as he kept it going straight and made some slight directional changes here and there he would be alright.

He drove for another hour.

The weather changed drastically as the sun began to beat down on his back. He also noticed the trees became scarce but the ground changed from rocky soil to a slab of white. The road now only visible by the slight hue change from its surroundings. The sky was open and in the distance he noticed a lake and some mountains but no where did he see the fork in the road, just vastness. He continued on until he spotted a band of people on the side of the road. He relented his grip on the handle and he slowed to a stop before them.

He asked them his location and he was surprised he was close to the Canadian border. They also informed him that there was a refuge camp if he continued to follow the road north. As a sign of good faith several women offered him food which they placed in a leather pouch. He happily thanked them as he slung the bag over his shoulder where the SMG hung. Right before he took off they merrily wished him a safe trip. For some reason he had a sense of dejavu.

It was another hour before Asuka woke. Her cringing almost caused Shinji to lose control of the bike. They soon stopped in a secluded area underneath an old concrete bridge.

"How long was I out?" she whispered, her throat dry. Shinji was ripping the strip of linen Nana had used for Asuka's supportive sling as a bandage.

"About nearly two hours. I know this may sound stupid but I'm going to assume you can't see out of that eye?" he asked.

Her left eye looked at him crossly.

"Sorry I asked." he stated. He stood and went over to the lake which was only feet away. For some reason the air was hot but the wind was cold. Being under the bridge served them for shade as the sun took no mercy on their tired backs.

He dipped the linen into the water and came back to her. She was leaning against the wall, her right arm hung lifelessly on her side and the right side of her face was covered in dried blood especially around where her eye was...or used to be.

He knelt down beside her and began to wipe away the dry blood.

She cringes.

As he cleans her up he finds several gashes and deep bruising but he's relieved it's no longer bleeding.

"Alright, Asuka, don't get mad at me but I'm going to try and open your eyelid." he says. The girl glares at him and says, "Why the hell for?"

"Don't you want to know if you still have an eye?" he asks, his tone flat. She looks down with her good eye and nods subtly. He gets closer to her and gently places his index and middle finger on the upper and lower eyelids respectively.

He slowly pulls at them.

Asuka cringes and breathes in through her teeth making a wispy sound.

"Can you see?" he asks.

"A little." she remarks. He lets go and her eyelids close again.

"I have to wait for the bruising to go down to really see what's up but other than that you'll live." he says. He takes the damp linen and wraps it around her head and over her eye.

"That hurts." she whispers to him. The linen was quite coarse so he looks at the sweater he just pried from his chest and rips the edge of it. It was much softer than the linen to his surprise. He folds the piece of the sweater in a square and slides it under the linen and over her eye.

"Better?" he asks her.

"A little." she responds.

He then tends to her arm but then the question pops up, "Do you know if the bullet went through?"

She looks at him and says, "No, I can feel it."

"Where?"

"It's not that deep. I can feel it under the skin." she says.

"Alright, you trust me right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He took the second strip that he created and went to the lake to dampen it. When he returned he wrapped it around his finger and lifted the sleeve of Asuka's shirt.

It more like a gash than a hole. He slowly slid his finger into the wound. She let out a gasp of pain.

"Up or down?" he asks.

"Down, towards the joint." she gasps. He searches for the culprit and soon after the tip of his finger hit something completely solid and slightly rigid.

"I'm going to pull it out." he says.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she says to him panting.

"Absolutely not but it's better than risking infection."

"Just do it, Third."

That remark took him back. He had not expected it. In retaliation he gripped the foreign metal from her arm and pried it loose causing her to shout an explicative into the air and nailing a punch across his face.

"Dammit!" she screamed. She took the damp linen he had from his finger and wrapped it around her arm and fastened it. She forced herself to stand and with that she went over to the water. Shinji stared crossly at the red head and rubbed his neck. He wasn't sorry he did it. He had a right to be mad. He didn't like to be called by rank. He was called it enough and he thought the progress they made was enough to relinquish the habit but apparently he was wrong.

He watched her splash water onto her face and then look over her shoulder.

"Shinji. Where are we going?" she asked, her voice demanding. Shinji didn't answer. He merely slung his gun and bag of food on his shoulder. Hopefully this would be enough to scare her. From the corner of Asuka's eye she could see the boy taking the items and heading over to the motorbike. The girl quickly got to her feet and said, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Away from you?" he answered flatly.

"What are you talking about? We are in this together!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, I was only kidding."

"What?"

"I was only kidding," he said, even though he really wanted to show her how annoyed he was by what she called him, " I'm just putting the things on the bike. We can't stay here. We have to find Misato."

"How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"I think they're headed to Nevada. Isn't there a secret Nerv base there?"

"What? I don't think so. Didn't it get destroyed by that S2 bomb?" she said.

"Maybe but right now that's are only lead. There's people out there to kill us. We need to get our hands on our Eva's and the closest thing to them is a Nerv base."

"Why not go to that base in Mass-a-chu-settes? I know there's a base there." she said. Shinji thought for a minute before saying to her, "There's two things wrong with that. One we would have to backtrack and most likely be might run into either Rose or Seele. And two I think the one in Mass-a-chu-settes would be head to toe with authorities. I think if we go to Nevada there might be people willing to help us. And you know how this world works, a lot of things don't appear to be what it seems. I say we give it a shot and hope Misato is on her way there."

"I guess you're right. But I'm driving this bike."

"Actually that's a good idea, I'm beginning to have a heart attack every time I turn this thing on. Can you see?"

"I can see well enough. I'm surprised I don't feel a lot of pain."

Shinji looks in his bag where the band full of syringes were placed.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

**A.N: So this is the start of a much larger story but let me tell you the ending is incredible i promise. Also don't think I'm diverging from the story of the very first chapter because that is not the case. The first chapter will play a significant role in towards the ending. Anyway hope you enjoyed this newest installment. Next chapter is another relationship chapter mixed with plot elements. Look for it soon. Later. **

**Review**


	16. Document Unknown

**A/N: Author has not selected to place anything in this field at this time. Thank you. **

**Document Unknown. **

Night came. Asuka could see the dimming glow of the horizon shed its final glow over the mountains, stars beginning to emerge from the black abyss above. She really had no idea where they were but the soothing whipping of the wind through her hair and skin made that simple conflict a distant anomaly. She wished she had use of both eyes to see the scenery but she could go without it.

She checked around her shoulder and felt Shinji's head leaning sleepily over her back. This couldn't help but place a smirk on her face. It was cute.

She looked down at the leather bag that was slung over her shoulder and noticed a slight glow coming from it. With one hand she pried it open and spotted an elastic black band equipped with several long syringes. Each one had a distinct glow and it immediately reminded her of the drug that girl in New York had created. Was it the same? It looked like it.

She wrapped her long fingers around one of them and withdrew it. She held it up to the darkened sky and somehow that seemed to make it glow even brighter. The contents bubbled slightly and she could have sworn she had seen a white feather float within it. Don't be silly. Maybe it's her half vision working against her. Placing it back into her bag a random thought crept into her mind.

It looks like amniotic fluid, she thought.

They needed to head to the heartland of the U.S. If they went through the country of Canada and then took a direct turn into the middle of the U.S they could reach the state in about a week and half. Maybe. She was only guessing. She had recognized those enemy soldiers as Rose. They didn't have the insignia like they did in New York but something about them rung the same resonance within her. She shook it off. She didn't want to think of it and if they had chosen to go back through New York to head to the base in Massachusetts they would undoubtedly run into either Rose or Seele. The only real plus side of going to Nevada was because it became nearly world knowledge that it had been destroyed but like what Shinji said earlier not everything is what it seems.

So that's it. Their new objective was to get to Nevada and investigate the supposed destroyed base.

What's the deal with the weather, she thought?

She assumed now weather patterns were no longer constant. Despite upper New York being relatively the same latitude as Japan they experienced colder and harsher weather. The Earth was no longer rotating correctly on its axis.

Why was she thinking of this instead of looking at the road?

Who cares? There was no one on the road besides her.

_Be careful... _

Her ears perked. She scanned her surroundings and swiftly turned to Shinji who was drooling on her back fast asleep. It wasn't him, she thought. The darkness of night was preventing to her to look far enough to inspect the horizon. She switched on the bike's head light and shook off the shiver her spine was beginning to develop.

_Look up... _

She blinked and peered upward.

Something soared past the bottom of her chin and just nicked the skin.

A powerful gunshot soon followed.

They were being fired at... again?!

She revved the throttle and the bike spat back and roared forward. She lowered herself between the handlebars to reduce the air drag. It was an instinct of hers. The bike picked up considerable speed and the sudden arch of Asuka's back shook Shinji from his slumber. Once he realized they were going insanely fast he quickly braced his arms around her waist and was on the verge of screaming in fright.

"What's happening?" he yells over the roaring engine.

"We got spotted! Snipers!" she answers back. Shinji tucks his head behind her back to protect himself from the potential threat of incoming fire but as he did the darkness of his surroundings began to sightly brighten? He lifted his head and released his grip on her.

The darkness of night resumed its natural hue.

What's going on?

He took her by the waist again and placed his head on her back again.

"What are you doing?" Asuka calls to him.

"Give me a second." he calls back.

Once he finds his grip his eyes begin to adjust to the darkness. It was like someone had placed a super powerful black light in the distance shedding the outline of distant objects. However, the distant images weren't constant and every time Asuka revved the engine the images would become blurry and th succumb to the darkness once again.

"Asuka. Remember our training in Brazil. You know, sync training?" he shouts. More shots ring out and Asuka blasts the bike to stop speed.

"Yeah? So what?!"

"Here, take the gun." he said passing her the SMG he had on his shoulder. She took it but didn't understand the reason behind it.

"Don't tell me you want me to shoot at them. I don't even know where they are." she said.

"Don't worry about it. They are not far at all. Close your eyes and don't speed up the bike."

"What?!" she shouted.

"Just do it! When I tell you put your arm out in front of you, with the gun, and quickly aim it around you in a fast motion! When I say shoot, you shoot!"

"You're insane!"

"Do it!"

She shut her eyes and with her bad arm she clutches the throttle in an awkward angle. With her eyes shut she lifted her gun toting arm upward in front of her. Shinji grasped her waist with both arms and concentrated.

"Asuka, sync with me!"

"What?"

"Sync with me!"

"How the hell do I-"

"Like with your Eva. Sync with me like you would with your Eva."

She gritted her teeth and relaxed. Shinji did the same but the moment he widened his eyes the path before them came clear. He could see through the darkness. Not entirely but enough that he spotted several men lying on the ground with long rifles sprouting from their shoulders.

Up ahead.

There was a road block.

"Go! Upper right!"

Asuka swung her arm into a two o' clock position and squeezed the trigger. Shinji looked over her shoulder and saw dust kick up into the air where the bullets from the SMG had hit. When the dust cleared a man lied motionless but his comrade close by fired back.

"Asuka!"

He pushed her forward so her body would squeeze between the handlebars and well out of harms way but he had forgotten about himself. The round hit his shoulder causing him to lose sensation in his right arm. He lost grip of Asuka and the next thing he knew he felt the ground and sky chaotically clash together as he hit the floor. His body rolling along the pavement.

Asuka gasped and her head jerked behind her. The seat behind her empty.

"Dammit!"

More shots rung out as she tilted the bike to a stop. With a roar of the engine she sped back the way she came. The boy laid lifeless, his upper right shoulder in shambles. She skid the bike and jumped off of it in a quick fashion. She couldn't see anything around her. It was pitch black and the only light she was receiving was from the head of the bike. Anxiety was rushing through her. A ring of darkness surrounded her. The bike continued to purr.

She looked down and saw all the blood. She was horrified by the wound. She could see his bone sticking from his shoulder and a massive chunk of flesh was missing.

The syringes.

She took the leather bag and withdrew one of the glowing syringes from the elastic band.

Several powerful shots rang.

The air whipped around her but all of them missed.

She placed her hand on his chest and blinked.

She looked up.

She could see through the darkness but why? She took the syringe and injected him with it.

Rain began to fall.

"Come on, Shinji. Get up." she whispered.

More power shots rang and one of them struck the light of the bike plunging her into darkness. Her eyes traveled through the darkness and then her hand pressed up against his chest again. Her eyes lightened and the details of the area became apparent. She could see distant figures moving in with long rifles. She peered down at Shinji and something remarkable was taking place. She could see the drug she had injected into him coursing through his veins. She could literally _see _the liquid flowing through him as well as her. Was this her life force? Was this their life force? How was she able to see this? Was this the outcome of all of that sync training? Could they in fact _sense _each other?

The air whipped past her face taking several strands of red hair along with it. She could see distant figures reloading their arms.

"Shinji, if you value your life then get up." she begs.

The ground beside her erupts into dust from a stray bullet

"Okay, new plan!"

She was about to grab the SMG but it shattered from a sniper's round.

There she was defenseless.

Was this really it?

No, it couldn't be.

Maybe this wasn't the extent of what she could do? She could see through the dark but it was because they were connected. The sync they did in Brazil. It wasn't just for their Eva's. It was for them as well. If he had his eyes closed, her vision would be enhanced. If she closed her eyes, his vision would be enhanced. If one experienced pain, the other would know. There must have been more to it. Whatever was running through their system wasn't normal. She knew what it was now. That drug that girl had given her. That syringe Nana had given to Shinji. They were the same and they enhanced the sync both she and him had established.

It was the blood of an Angel. She knew it. It had to have been. They were in reality injecting themselves with the blood of Angels. That serum Carla had created. She really did not create it. She took it and made it her own. Nana must have been given the syringes by someone and something told her Seele had something to do with it.

Her hair was drenched now.

Her whole body was soaked to the skin.

She raises both hands into the air.

The silhouettes of men emerging from the darkness. Rifles squarely pointed at the the two teens.

"We finally got you." said a man.

Asuka said nothing as her front bangs drooped suspiciously over her eyes.

"You know how much damn trouble you caused us?" said another.

The girl said nothing.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for that embedded transmitter in that leather bag of yours you might have gotten away."

The girl's body slumps forward and lifelessly falls on the boy. The soldiers stand in confusion as they watch this unfold but they soon dismiss it saying to one another that she must have fainted. However, being the soldiers they were, all fight and no contemplation, they neglected to hear the girl whispering something to the boy as they themselves began to speak of their future agenda.

"Shinji..." she whispers into the boy's ear.

"Asuka?" he breathes, "It's over isn't it?"

Rain is falling much harder now. The soldiers are laughing.

"Not by a long shot," she whispers, "Something... is coming... I got this same feeling before... I can't control it. It's like a countdown is happening to me."

He opens his eyes to water grazing his lashes.

"It's the drug right? Carla's drug?"

"It's not a drug. It's the blood of an Angel..."

"Blood of an Angel?"

"Yes."

"So... it's the same thing Nana gave us?"

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"I just do. Don't ask me how."

From her good eye a thin red substance begins to trickle down. The same just the moment she first injected herself with the drug... or rather the blood. Was the red tears the Blood of the Angel too?

A heartbeat begins to beat.

Da dum.

Da dum.

Da dum.

With each heartbeat, the image of the soldiers and the teens fade. With each heartbeat, the girl's body cringes, the red tears drip onto the boy's cheek.

Da dum.

Da dum.

Da dum.

With each heartbeat, memories of the past become visible. With each heartbeat time begins to refuse to proceed as if... as if.. as if _it's scared_ to continue.

Asuka lifts her head, between her bangs the eye of the storm had begun to rage. Like a red hurricane... the calm before the storm... the solace before the devastation.

The sound of the soldiers laughter drowned out.

A red feather appears.

Da dum.

Da dum.

The girl rises.

Da dum.

Something is born today.

Da dum.

Something never before done. Can you feel the Earth shake? Can you feel your own heartbeat? If the choice of saving the future... to save the future for your own generation of children would you save it? To have your past on your shoulders... to have known of your wicked past... could you find the strength to get up? To stand? To fight? Can you hear the wind outside your home? The creak in a distant corner of the hallway?

_My name is Asuka Langley Soryu. My story is legend. _

(Her voice is static)

_Don't look behind you. I am here. Within you. _

(Static)

_My name is Shinji Ikari. My story is legend. _

(Static)

_Don't look beside you. I am here. Next to you. _

(**We are now conducting a monthly test for our audio alarm system. If this were an actual test a series of instructions would follow. Thank you.) **

_This is not a mistake. You reading this. You know what happens. You can't abandon us now. _

**(We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. We are currently running services on your local Internet browser. Please neglect the previous notations. Thank you.) **

_Don't listen to them. _

_They don't want you to finish the story. They don't want you to finish the fight. _

**(Please contact your local Internet provider and have them shut off your service. This is a warning. If you do not disengage with this document the authorities will be on their way. Thank you.)**

_Please. Listen to us. You have seen our story. Don't abandon us. Don't leave us like Yara. Like Nana. Like Misato. Stay with me. Stay with us. I need you. _

**(We gave you a warning didn't we?)**

_Stand your ground. Fight like we did. Don't give in. Please. _

**(Did you not hear us?) **

_Don't leave me alone. You know we need you. _

_We need you... _

**(TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER NOW!)**

_Don't do it! You've been with us for this long! DON'T ABANDON US NOW! _

_.:__**Document Closed:.**_

**Author's Note: I'm srory I cuodln't sotp tehm. I kenw tleling tihs sotry wulod get me in torbule. I'm laeivng to a sceret lcotaion to tlel you the rset. It's not sfae wehre I am now. Good lcuk to any of you who siltl wnat to konw waht hpapens. I'll keep you psoted. Wsih me lcuk. **

**Suolmiapred**


	17. The Fun Begins

**Connecting...**

**Signal Found!**

**DNS Found!**

**Establishing...**

**Calling Operator...**

**Connected!**

**...The Fun... Begins...**

(Static)

The sound of a bike purr...

The beating down of the sun.

The whipping of air.

(Static)

Asuka looked up, her eyes weary and her body incredibly sore. The sun hit her eyes and she cringed from its glare. She was on the bike. She feels that she is leaning on someone but who? Her eyes struggle to adapt to the sudden brightness but they refuse and stay shut. She tries again and she could see Shinji's shirt flickering in the wind. He wasn't driving?

She attempts to lift her head but then she feels a gloved rugged hand gently land itself on her crown.

"Relax, lass. You are in good hands. Sleep." shouted a masculine voice over the engine roar. The voice was reassuring and something told her she could trust it. Without another thought she settled herself in the most comfortable position she could find and she softly drifted back to the realms of sleep.

She thought she was blind at first.

That is until she realized it was nighttime.

Before her a fire blazed sending wave after wave of heat and warmth in her direction. After several moments of blurriness her right eye shifted into clarity and now she could see. A pair of aged eyes stared at her, it's blue hue twinkling by the fire light.

She gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat. The man with the blue eyes merely smiled as withdrew a cigar from his back pocket. Using the fire he lit it and held it to his lips.

"Goo' Mornin' to you too, lass." the man said. He had a rugged beard and his hair was messy. Scars littered his face and he wore ragged clothes but he possessed a friendly aura about him. He went on to say, "How ya feel, love?"

Asuka peered down at herself and then peered back at that man with a disgusted gaze. He laughed.

"No, no. I ain't that kinda man. I don't touch children if that were you thinkin'. No. I am nuthin but a drifter who just happened to stumble on you an' your brother." he said cheerfully, his smiling revealing several unhealthy teeth. Asuka looked to her side and saw Shinji resting comfortably beside her. His snoring signaling his state of sleep.

"Who are you and how do you know Japanese?" she asked him. Another smile came to his lips.

"Jus' because I am a drifter doesn't mean I kno' nothin'." he said taking in a drift of his cigar, "My mother was Japanese. I will go off the record here and say you are Japanese despite you lookin' like you're German."

"I'm mixed," she stated, "You're not going to kill us are you?"

"Me? Naw I'm done killin'. I used to kill. Men, women, children, dogs, cats and anything that moves. Then again, I was a child of war." he said blowing smoke into the air, "The name is Ross Hampton."

He pointed to her with cigar in hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't ya goin' to tell me yer name, lass?" he asked. She wasn't sure what to make of the man. He seemed odd but not hostile.

"Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu. And the sleeping idiot over here is Shinji... and no... he's not my brother." she said pointing at Shinji. Ross chuckled lightly as he slapped his thigh.

"My word! I had a feelin' you two were elopin'. Ah the good ol' days. I remember when my sweetheart and I did the same thing. Got caught by her father though. Beaten to the inch of my life." he said.

"I'm not going to marry him buster. I'm just traveling with him. We have to get to Nevada."

"Nevada? I've been there many a night. I could take you there for a price. I kno' the way." he said. Asuka stared at him suspiciously, what could a drifter want from her?

"What do you want then?"

"I will travel wit ya. And if we come upon anything valuable I want a cut of it. Be it money, objects or company. Anythin' is fair game, lass."

"How do I know I could trust you?" she asked him. He seemed prepared for this as he lifted a finger to her and pulled out an old service revolver from his back holster. He hands it to her.

"If at any moment you think I might be a threat to you. I want you to use this on me, no questions needed. The moment you think I am dishonest jus' pull out the old wench and give me a good crown haircut." he said with a smile.

She took the revolver and inspected it. It was severely old.

"Where did you find us? Tell me. What did you find?"

"You a gal with many questions. I came from Wisconsin and traveled over through Ohio. I went to New York for a job but none will hire me. Can't blame 'em. You should see all of the police. They are everywhere. I soon left for Pennsylvania but got sidetracked. I followed a road soon after. I never seen it before so I followed it. It took me a day and a half until I found you two. In the middle of the road. A bike with a broken light, which by the way I replaced for you, I found you two sitting up against the bike and I decided to round you kids up and take you off the road... and here we are." he said raising his hands.

"So you're using this opportunity to get money out of us?" she asked.

"Aw, don't look at it that way. I'm only doin' this to get money for my son's bail." he said, he then pointed to Shinji, "He kinda looks like him."

Asuka looked over to Shinji, her stomach cursed at her.

"Hey, did you bring that leather bag with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, not sure if you realized you had a tracking device on it." he said handing her the bag. The crushing realization that they had been duped hit her and she was appalled she had been fooled so easily.

"Yeah, I realized that." she said in a disgusted tone. She sat up and took the bag and placed it on her lap. She opened the flap and was relieved that the elastic band of syringes was still in tact. She couldn't remember what had happened after they became surrounded by the men. She just remembered hearing her own heartbeat. That's happened twice now. Every time Shinji's life was threatened she would experience the same damn thing all over again.

"What did you do to the tracking device?" she asked him. Ross reached into her back pocket and pulled the small object out.

"I thought you might not need it so I took it upon myself and tweaked it a little." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw nothin' much. It just now beeps when you get close to the source of where it came from. Not very useful out here." he told her. She looked at the man. Maybe he was more useful than she thought.

"Can I see that?" she asked him. Ross handed over the small device into the palm of her hand and she gazed at it. She looked at him again and asked, "Do you know which way is Nevada?"

The drifter points westward.

Asuka lifts the device in the same direction.

It beeps.

Yeah, he was much more help.

She placed the device into the bag but her gaze shifted back on Shinji who was resting easy by the fire. She caught sight of his bandaged shoulder.

Memories of what happened to them rush through her mind. Ross catches her eyes on the boy's wound and quickly says, "I didn' do that if you were wonderin'. I found him wit that."

She inspected his shoulder and was quite relieved that he sustained much less of an injury she primarily thought. She took a glance into the bag and retrieved a well preserved apple from its depths, she then withdrew what seemed to be a long strip of dried meat in which she caught Ross the Drifter staring hungrily at her.

"I guess you deserve something for your trouble." Asuka said as she tossed the strip of meat his way. He fumbled with it and nodded his head.

"Mighty kind of yer, lass." he smiled.

She focused her attention on the sleeping Shinji. She nudged him to wake him but his snoring only signaled that he would need more prodding to wake.

She nudged him again.

He stirred but fell back asleep.

She lightly backhanded his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Get up, Shinji. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry..."

She looked at him. He must be still suffering from the wound. Well if he wanted to heal his body would need something to draw energy from. She lifted his head on her lap while carefully maneuvering his shoulder to a comfortable position. She peered down at him and noticed he drifted to sleep again.

She sighed and slightly tapped his cheek with her fingers.

"Earth to Shinji. Get up you bum. I said you have to eat." she said, her voice soft.

"Come on, Asuka. I'm tired."

"I can see that. But your wound won't heal quickly if you have an empty stomach."

"Even if I could I don't even think I have the energy to even scarf it down."

She sighed again and rolled her eyes.

She took a small bite from the apple and slid the secluded piece from her lips to between her fingers. She held it under his lips and lightly pushed it in.

"Chew.." she says. She watches him clumsily force his jaw to close around the apple sliver but she could tell he was having trouble.

She sighs and squeezes his cheeks together forcing the apple sliver to his lips. She took it and popped it into her own mouth and began to chew. After several seconds she whispers to Shinji, "This is gonna be a little gross but you will get over it."

She leans over but her eyes somehow catch Ross the Drifter staring at her. She keeps her glare at him and with one hand she gesturing him to look away... because... somehow... she felt it was a little embarrassing to have someone watching. He obeys and turns away while enjoying whatever she had given him and she resumes her nursing.

She leans over and connects her lips with his, sharing the contents of the chewed apple.

Shinji at first couldn't decipher what she was giving him, it was mushy and the consistency wasn't anything to applaud for but he was too tired to care. However, it just struck him not what she was giving him but rather _how _she was giving it to him. He could smell her scent and the heat of her breath on his upper lip. It was gross...

Moments passed and soon the apple itself deteriorated into nothing but a core. Asuka felt quite proud of herself but the reason why was another story for another day. She lifted her head and looked up into the heavens and smiled.

The stars were bright. Brighter than she had ever seen before and just over the white capped mountains she could see the dying glow of the sun. It's dimmed orange hue welcoming the dark blue from the other side of the earth.

The wind blew and it was soothing.

The fire crackled softly.

She felt content.

Ross the Drifter was fast asleep and facing away from her the glow of the fire on his suspenders.

She looked down at Shinji who was snoring softly. With her fingers she touched his cheek and grazed her finger downward to his chin. Her mind began to wonder.

Her hair drifting in the wind.

"My birthday is soon... I think... what you gonna get me huh?" she whispers. Shinji stirs then resets back into slumber. She chuckles.

She gently grasps Shinji's hand and rotates it palm side up. She then places her own palm beside it and gently breathes, "We are the same... ha... if you told me this when we first met you would be insulting me.."

Their hands were the same. The creases, the grooves, the way the skin swirled at the center. She swallows and then places her hand up against his and slowly clasps her fingers around it. It wasn't often they held hands... actually she couldn't remember a time they have done this. She had seen several couples in New York do it and she always wondered the deal with such a mundane gesture. However now it seemed somewhat clear.

The girl gently slid her lap from under the boy's head. Looking around, the darkness of night had already made itself comfortable and it would be difficult to walk around without any light.

She peered over at Shinji.

She pressed her hand over his chest.

The darkness lifted.

Her pupils dilated.

The night became visible.

She stood. The mountains that had disappeared into the night were now visible as bright contrast outlines. The ground became illuminated at the stars above brightened. Her vision enhanced.

And with that she went into a full sprint. Like a free spirit she darted into the night, her hair whipping through the air. She felt as if she was the only person in the world but soon her legs developed an excess of lactic acid causing her to slow to a stop. Breathing hard, her arms on her legs in attempt to keep herself up, she looked up and her heart froze.

Two mountain lions stared at her, their eyes glimmering.

Her eyes darted between them and she had he sudden urge to run away but she knew if she were to just up and run she would be attacked.

She took a step back.

One of the lions hissed.

Fear was beginning to claw at her heart. The lion that hissed lowered its head and approached her but the moment that happened the second cougar jumped in front of Asuka and hissed at its comrade to stop the action. The first lion complied and backed off.

The second lion turned its head to Asuka and approached. Tension grew and she instinctively took a step back. The lion noticed and lifted his head, it then turned away and went in another direction but stopped halfway and looked back at her.

Does it want me to follow it, she thought?

Asuka took several steps forward and the two lions continued onward but stopped shortly to check if she were still following. Then suddenly, the lions went into a full sprint and Asuka followed suit. With all the strength in her legs she raced through the desert darkness trying to keep up with the cougars. She jumped several ravines and dashed through some random ice caps almost slipping on one of them. Then suddenly the lions stopped and she nearly tripped over her own legs.

Breathing hard she looked up and could see one of the lions staring at her. She sat herself down to catch her breath. Then from behind a large rock one of the lions withdrew something and carried it over to her. She didn't know what it was until she looked down at her lap.

It was a cub.

A baby lion?

Asuka could only blink. The cougar lifted its paw and lightly tapped against the cub's leg and Asuka could see it was bent in an awkward angle. Then the same cougar pressed its head against her shoulder as if it were telling her to leave. What? Did it want her to take it? She couldn't! How could she care for an animal?

The lion continued to push her away. Was it giving her the cub because it wouldn't survive with a broken leg as such an early age? But why her?

The lion was now growling for her to leave and she finally retreated, lion cub in her arms, she took one last glance at the pack of lions and ran off.

Shinji sat close to the fire, his gaze staring suspiciously at the man who laid asleep only feet away. Who the hell was he?

"His name is Ross Hampton and he's the one who found us." a voice from behind said. Shinji looked behind him and there stood Asuka holding something furry in her hands. Shinji stared and said, "What is that?"

Asuka placed the lion cub on Shinji's lap. It was asleep and its tiny leg was wrapped in linen. He stared at it and his brow raised oddly.

"You stole it?"

"I did no such thing. It was given to me." she said.

"Someone _gave _you a cat?"

"It's not a cat, it's a mountain lion and it won't survive on its own. I couldn't leave it there." she said trying to hide her extremely odd encounter with the wild cougar. She took the precious animal and placed it on her lap and began to pet it. Something within her mind felt at ease and she felt calm. It was like some ancient instinct was taking over her and she liked it.

"You mind telling me what's the deal with that guy over there?" he asked her.

"I told you already, he found us and he's offering us a service."

The little cub began to play with her finger.

"A service?"

"He's going to show us the way to Nevada. He says he's been there before. Hey, he even provided us with a fail safe." she said teasing the cub.

"Fail-safe?"

She reached under the leather pouch she had left and withdrew the revolver Ross had given her. She offered it to Shinji and said, "He told me if we thought if he was getting out of hand we could take care of him."

"You guys gonna talk 'bout me all night?" said Ross.

Asuka's eyes darted to the man.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Never said I was sleepin'." he said turning around, his eyes saw the tiny lion cub and immediately he jumped to his feet pulling out another revolver from a spare back holster and pointed it at the lion cub.

He cocked it.

Asuka's eyes widened.

Another cock of a gun was heard.

Shinji knelt in front of Asuka, the revolver she had offered him in his hand and was pointed at Ross.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" shouted Asuka hiding the cub.

"Are you a dimwit, girl? That there be a lion you got in your hands. That little critter will have its keepers lookin' for it! If we kill it they will lose its scent." Ross said, his hand trembling.

A bullet was fired.

Smoke bellowed from the revolver Shinji held.

Ross could see his dangerous eyes from behind the revolver reticule.

"Shinji?" Asuka whispered. The boy's hand was trembling from the recoil, he was now standing still aiming the gun at the drifter. He had intentionally missed him. It was a warning shot. Asuka stood now, she placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder and whispered to him, "It's alright. Relax." She could feel that he was tense.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered back.

"I know but don't do anything stupid." she said placing her hand on the top of his hand which held the revolver, "We need him for now."

Shinji cocked the revolver.

"Shinji, listen to me, we need the bastard." she whispered to him. The lion cub purred. Asuka looked over to Ross who was obviously unprepared for the confrontation and said, "You! Drop it. There's no need for this. If you don't like Liebe then you can go!"

"Liebe?" Shinji repeated.

"That's her name. If you don't like it you can go too." she hissed. Ross lifted his hands and dropped the revolver.

"Jus' make sure that little beast don't come near me." he said.

"Fine."

That morning Ross lifted the bike off its side and revved the engine. Asuka placed the leather bag, that was now empty, over her shoulder and placed Liebe within it. She opened the flap slightly so that the little cub could breathe. She looked over to Ross and asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Well, we gotta head through Ontario territory. There we can find a rest area and from there we will head through the Alberta territory and take a sharp cut into the U.S." he said.

She nodded. At least they had a plan. She looked over to Shinji.

"How's your shoulder?"

"it's fine. You sure we can trust him?"

"Yeah, yeah. Remember..." she pulled out the revolver, "we have ourselves a fail-safe."

Shinji sat on the bike behind Ross. Asuka followed and positioned herself behind Shinji but facing the road behind. She wasn't too disappointed that she couldn't drive the bike but she at least could play with Liebe.

Then the morning sun faded. Asuka peered upward. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. What was blocking the sun?

"Asuka! Look up!" called Shinji. The girl did so and what she saw took her breath away. A mighty leviathan hovered in the air. It's giant eye staring down at the Earth.

(Static)

_...N-number T-ten... _

(Static)

_Angel... _

(Static)

_... Sahaquiel... _

(Static)

"An angel..." mouthed Asuka. The Earth shook and from the mountains a large figure loomed. It was the figure of a human and must have been stories high. It's blue hue and large eye staring at the angel above.

(Static)

_..Eva..._

(Static)

_... Evangelion Unit... 00... _

(Static)

"Rei..." Asuka whispered.

"What?" called Shinji over the sound of the bike engine.

"It's wonder girl!"

The Angel, Sahaquiel, hovered menacingly over the desert. It's massive eye staring down on the Earth. Asuka then felt something vibrating in her back pocket. She withdrew the device Ross had modified and found that it was beeping hysterically. Looking up again she could sight of a bomber plane, one similar to the one she and Shinji had taken to Brazil. From the plane she could see something being dropped.

"Ross! Do you see that thing up there?" called Asuka. The drifter looked up and said, "Yeah, I see it!"

"Go to it!"

"You got it!"

Ross blasted the bike's throttle and he sped towards the now floating parcel that was coming their way. As the box began to hover the ground Shinji outstretched his hand to catch it and upon reaching he took the parcel from the air. Asuka looked skyward once again and in the distance several fleets of fighter jets roared onto the scene. The whole desert was becoming a war zone!

Shinji tore away the packaging of the parcel exposing two small headsets with a small post it saying, "Put me on."

The two teens took the headsets and applied them.

"Shinji! Asuka! Can you hear me?"

"Misato!" both teens exclaimed in unison.

"Get out of there now! Lilith and her mercenaries have rounded up almost all of their fleet here. They're on the way to your position now!" said Misato over the headset.

"Why is Rei here?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know! We tried communicating with her but her channel is blocked by another frequency. Get towards the mountains. We have a special delivery for you." she said. Asuka nodded and pointed out to Ross where they need to head but as she did so sudden explosions rocked the Earth and it took Asuka a moment to realize the Angel was shedding explosive pieces of itself.

The pieces fell like rain and the white desert ground erupted skyward like fountains. Ross skillfully maneuvered the bike to dodge the incoming explosions.

Explosion after explosion.

The Earth shakes in fear.

The bright blue sky obscured by the Angel and massive fleet of fighter jets.

Then, as if predestined, a falling piece of the Angel lands only feet from the bike sending a geyser of dirt and debris skyward. Ross couldn't dodge away in time and in return the bike hit the gaping hole sending it upward into the air.

Asuka's leather pouch slipped from her shoulder and landed on the ground.

Jerking her head behind her she felt her eyes widened.

She jumped off.

"Asuka!"

The girl rolled on the ground but despite feeling the pain of hitting the floor she managed to get to her feet in time. She darted for her leather pouch and saw the little lion cub poking her head out in confusion. She could see the mighty shadow of the Angel loom over the cub.

The Angel began to descend using its body as a massive bomb.

The girl slid to the ground and grabbed the bag.

The ground around her began to lift.

The ground shook.

(Static)

There was no chance she could get out of the radius of the blast.

This was it.

She hugged the cub.

She shut her eyes.

(Static)

_It's not over. ... _

(Static)

She felt a sudden brush of dirt hit her thigh. Looking up, Shinji stood over her, his arms outstretched over her head as if he was going to attempt to stop the Angel from hitting.

"What are you do--... get out of the--" both teens headset hissed.

Shinji looked down at her.

Asuka looked up at him.

A red feather appeared.

A brown feather intertwined with it.

"Get ready.." he says to her.

"Yeah..."

The Angel's A.T. Field appears. A golden barrier forming.

Asuka struggles to stand. .

Misato stares helplessly from the plane. All she could see was the back of the Angel. She couldn't see the teens anymore. She was growing nervous.

A blur of purple and red caught her eye.

A deep roar echoed the Canadian desert.

(Static)

_Eva... _

_... Evangelion... _

**Data feed lost! **

**Re-Connect? **

**Y/N**


	18. Silly? Sotry Dsiocnitneud

**Welcome/**

**Please type in your Nerv I.D # . **

**Good morning/ **

**Please select your operation: **

**BIOS**

**MAGI Database**

**Model Configuration**

**Normal Setup**

**Normal Start-up**

**User has selected (2)/ **

**Please type in requested search: **

**Please type in requested search: PROJECT BOA**

**PROJECT BOA/ **

**(A.K.A) Also known as Blood Of Angel Project. This secret project was created one year before Second Impact (S.I). Project consisted of prototype details of the future project EVA. Primary objective to create a consumable substance to enhance the evolution of mankind. First tests for substance based at Antarctica from Unknown Cadaver (codename: ADAM). First tests resulted in steady evolutionary progress. Known symptoms include: A.T. Field abnormalities, DNA reconstruction. Warnings: When applied to subject that already possesses Angel DNA may cause unprecedented results. These results have not yet been recorded. (UPDATE!) PROJECT BOA HALTED! Abnormal activity detected. PROJECT EVA COMENSING. All created serums are to be destroyed or sealed./**

**Would you like to initiate an additional search?... Y/N**

**Please type in requested search: **

**Please type in requested search: EVANGELION**

**EVANGELION/ **

**Cybernetic machines created by either the Angel DNA of ADAM or LILITH. Used after the initiation of PROJECT EVA to combat the Angels. Each EVA has a soul of some type to synchronize with an EVA pilot. Each EVA has a unique appearance and soul attached. EVA last by two means; Umbilical Power Cord/ S2 engine (Subject to change). Cannot be controlled other than the use of a pilot. (UPDATE!) EVA has been confirmed to act on own will depending on circumstance. If sync percentage exceeds 1000 EVA has been known to act without the support of LCL. (UPDATE!) EVA can operate without the use of Umbilical Power Cord or S2 engine when synchronized 1000. No reasonable validation for the cause.**

**Would you like to initiate an additional search?... Y/N**

**Please select your operation:**

**1. BIOS**

**2. MAGI Database**

**3. Model Configuration**

**4. Normal Setup**

**5. Normal Start-up**

**6. Unknown Directory**

**User has selected (6)/ **

**/ Hello,**

**/You're probably wondering how such an old computer is still functional, correct?**

**/ How have you been enjoying the archives so far? **

**/ I see some of you must have be wondering the reason behind such a ludicrous file?**

**/ You know, the last file you read... **

**/ I think it's the file entitled "The Fun Begins"?**

**/ Well, before you go criticizing because of it's awkward scenario I would suggest you to read on and digest the meaning behind such a file. Nothing here is done out of nothing. **

**/ Continue on reading the rest of the files. **

**/ Look behind the exterior, you might find something valuable.**

**User has been automatically placed on main screen/ **

**Please select your operation: **

**1. BIOS**

**2. MAGI Database**

**3. Model Configuration**

**4. Normal Setup**

**5. Normal Start-up**

**6. (Cannot be Selected) **

**7. Logout**

**User has selected (7) **

**Goodbye/ **


	19. The Real You

**Welcome/ **

**Please enter your Nerv I.D./ **

**Good Morning/**

**Please select your operation: **

**BIOS**

**MAGI Database**

**Model Configuration**

**Normal Setup**

**Normal Start-up**

**Logout**

**User has selected (1)/ **

**Please type in requested individual: **

**Please type in requested individual: IKARI, SHINJI**

**IKARI, SHINJI (AGE OF PILOT AUTHORIZATION: 14) **

**NATIONALITY: PRIMARY/ JAPANESE, SECONDARY/ -N/A- **

**FATHER: INFORMATION ERASED**

**MOTHER: DATA CORRUPTION**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 6th of June, 2001**

**DATE OF DEATH: (Alert! Data cannot be retrieved) **

**CHILDREN: (Information has been deleted; to replace the information sign in as Administrator and change the value at Control Settings). **

**CURRENT LOCATION: Japan (UPDATE!) Last Login Failure; user information may be incorrect.**

**SPOUSE: Information has been deleted for privacy concerns. **

**AGE OF NERV TERMINATION: 23 years  
**

**Would you like to continue your search?...Y/N**

**Please type in requested individual:**

**Please type in requested individual: SORYU LANGLEY, ASUKA**

**SORYU LANGLEY, ASUKA/**

**NATIONALITY: PRIMARY/ JAPANESE, SECONDARY/ GERMAN **

**FATHER: INFORMATION ERASED**

**MOTHER: INFORMATION ERASED**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 4th of December, 2001**

**DATE OF DEATH: X of January, 21XX (Information is fragmented) **

**CHILDREN: Last Login Failure; Information could not be retrieved. **

**CURRENT LOCATION: Tracking device stopped functioning in 2040.**

**SPOUSE: Information has been deleted for privacy concerns. **

**AGE OF NERV TERMINATION: 23 years**

**--**

**Would yo like to continue your search?... Y/N**

**Please select your operation:**

**BIOS**

**MAGI Database**

**Model Configuration**

**Normal Setup**

**Normal Start-up**

**Logout**

**--**

**User has selected (5) **

**Starting up/ **

**Connecting to MAGI network/ **

**Last Login Date: January 2nd, 2090/ **

**Last Known Operation Function: Data Install by Anonymous User/**

**Current Date: June 3rd, 4025/ **

**Battery Life Remaining: Five Years Until Permanent Shut-Down/ **

**/ Please enter operation to run: **

**/ Please enter operation to run: Run/Ikari Folder/Data Logs**

**/Opening...**

**/This may take a moment... **

**/Operation taking longer than usual...**

**/File Found! **

**--**

**/15: ... (Scroll Up) **

**/16: Document Unknown**

**/17: The Fun Begins**

**/18: Silly? Sotry Dsiocnitneud**

**/19: The Real You (You currently have this item selected) Y/N? **

**/20: Angel**

**/21: ... (Scroll Down) **

**--**

**/Initiating selected file "The Real You"... **

**/Opening... **

**/Data Intercepted! **

**/Relaying Installed Information... **

**/...**

**/If anyone has seen the previous files then you know what happens.**

**/I hate to break it to you but you were fooled. The first eighteen files are fake... **

**/No, that's not entirely true. Some of the files are fake, not all. **

**/The files become fraud sometime before the seventeenth file. They have been placed in here by either Rose or Seele**

**/They did the same thing to us. They didn't just fool you. They fooled us too. **

**/Their plans, their goals. Everything. We thought all three organizations wanted their own version of Third Impact regardless of humankind had a say or not. **

**/But no. That wasn't their complete goal. **

**/After our last meeting with Lilith's grandmother is when they really captured us. **

**/Wait. You read that we got away didn't you? **

**/I was afraid of that. The system is saying you read that file. Forget it. That's not what happened. **

**/Haven't you wondered why some parts of the story made little sense? You thought this was human error? **

**/No. It was a glitch. It was a computer glitch. **

**/The files Seele and Rose have implanted into the MAGI. The computer from which you have been reading this story from has been tampered with. **

**/You've been hearing static haven't you? Glitches. I guess the files Rose or Seele had placed into the MAGI were their last ditch effort to confuse you. **

**/I managed to override the MAGI and hide the rest of the files.**

**/Seele is the true enemy, Rose is the true enemy. **

**/Nerv is not the enemy. Never was. **

**/You'll understand. **

**/MESSAGE COMPLETE/**

**/.:Automatically Opening File:.**

**/File opened... **

(Static)

_Asuka... _

(Static)

_Wake up... _

(Static)

Morning. Morning was outside Asuka's window and the sudden glimmer of dawn induces her lashes to flicker open.

She stares.

The light of the morning danced across her bedroom walls. Sitting up the sheets of her cot fall from her chest and the red haired girl stares at the calm demeanor of her room. She was home? She stood and from the next room she could smell the aroma of breakfast drifting in.

Sliding the door open she tilted her head down the hallway and towards the kitchen. The sound of dishing banging and the hiss of something frying swamped her senses. She drifted down the hall and slowly stole a peek within the kitchen.

Shinji stood, apron equipped and cooking up a storm. She could distinctly remember something important happened to them but the details were blurry. There was something she should be remembering but it wasn't coming?

"Happy Birthday, Asuka."

She looked up.

Shinji stood with a small cake in his hands, a small candle burning at its center. She looked at him, a faint of red surfacing to her cheeks.

"It's... it's my birthday?" she whispered.

He nodded and placed the small edible concoction on the table and said, "took me all morning to make it."

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to." he said smiling.

She sat and eyed the small cake. It was cute and perfectly made with her name spelled out across it.

But something was off and it was like somehow none of this was really happening. Almost surreal.

"So, I'm fifteen years old?" she whispered. She smiled and blew out the candle.

Nearly ten months pass.

Asuka opens the door to the apartment and drops her things carelessly on the floor. School was boring, she thought. Her eyes caught sight of the cable clock.

3 pm

She nodded and headed into her room but what she saw forced her legs to cease their movement. Her window. It was dark. Was it nighttime?

She quickly opened the apartment door and looked up. The sun was still there. She darted back into her room and the window revealed a much different scenario. Actually, it wasn't just the window. The entire room was bathed in moonlight. How could it be day outside but nighttime in her room?

She walked in. As she did her footsteps echoed off the floor making a clanging noise as if she were walking on some kind of metal catwalk. As she continued in, the air became cold and a second later her breath became visible.

It was freezing.

She peered down and there wrapped up between the messily laid sheets sat a glowing phial.

(Static)

_Blood of the Angel... _

(Static)

_... Project BOA... _

(Static)

She lifted the phial between her fingers and examined it.

"It looks like amniotic fluid." she whispers, her breath lifting into the air. She held it within her hand but her mind began to wonder. Thoughts began to creep into her brain and her memories began to surface from the muck.

She blinked.

The phial had became a syringe.

She took it and impaled herself with it.

The glowing substance slowly trickled into the base of her neck.

She inhaled softly lifting her arms slightly.

And then suddenly... she screamed...

The walls, the floor, it all began to disintegrate. Everything in the room rusted away as a furious wind blew it in all directions. Her clothes melted away from her body and were replaced by a long white dingy gown. The walls reformed into grimy metal slabs and the floor reformed into a harsh blue metal color.

Then the air in her lungs escaped her and she fought to regain air. It was like she was suffocating.

I.V. tubes were fastened to her arms and they were causing her pain as she pried them from her appendages. Spots of blood sprouted from her skin. She forced herself to stand but she couldn't. The strength that she thought she had in them were no longer there. It was like she had lost the ability to use them. Her body felt like it was bed ridden for months!

She turned and behind her was a dingy bed. The sheets spread from the mattress to the floor hinting that she must have fallen. Where was she? This place was no hospital. What happened? Where was she?

WHERE WAS SHE?!

"You're finally awake." said a hoarse voice. The German girl looked up through a slit in the wall. It took her nearly a minute to recognize Misato's voice.

She thought of something to say back but her lips and jaw felt so sore and it actually hurt once she managed to establish sound.

"M-Misato... where.. are we?" she asked, her throat burning.

The lights of the prison flickered.

"I'm in a cell beside yours. I didn't think you would ever wake up." she said. Asuka tried to stand but her body trembled unmercifully. Her body hadn't moved in ten months.

"W-what happened..?" Asuka stuttered.

"You were captured, both of you... and me." she stated.

"W-when?"

"The confrontation at Lilith's grandmother's refuge. After they killed her they got to you easy. They knocked you both out and placed you under a highly potent sedative. They gave you so much of it that your blood was nearly saturated with it. You went into a dream world, one that I thought you would never come out of." she said, her voice forlorn.

"Where's Shinji?"

"He should be in the cell opposite you."

"How do w-we g-et out of here?"

"There is no getting out."

"What?"

"There _is _no getting out. We are under stories of heavy cement under Nerv. No one has came in days. They left us to die here. We've been in this hell hole for nearly a year. No one to talk to. I haven't seen the sun in so long..."

Somehow, Asuka didn't feel as badly as Misato did. She actually felt calm. Why? She had no clue but it all came to her when her eyes grazed over the vast metal wall.

Something small was etched in the corner.

She crawled to it but the dim light of the cell couldn't reflect enough light to shed its meaning. It seemed like it the word was cut into the wall. She pressed her fingers against the grooves and began to trace them.

"S... Y...N-N...C?"

Sync...

A memory revealed itself.

She frantically crawled to the opposite cell wall. She pressed both her palms against it.

"I can feel you..."

She tried to remember. She desperately tried to remember what exactly happened when she mentally synced with the boy.

She clenched her eyelids together.

Listen...

Can you hear him breathe?

Can you hear his heartbeat?

Ask him for his eyes...

Ask to use his eyes...

"Shinji..."

Da dum.

Da dum.

"I can hear you..."

Da dum.

Da dum.

Her eyes flashed open.

"I can see you..."

Her pupils dilated.

The room went under a veil of high contrast lines signaling that her eyesight had enhanced. She turned her head and her jaw dropped.

The wall that had the small etching was now filled from top to bottom with letters... words... phrases! Did she write all that? It was like looking a mural of words. She looked upward and the first words she could see was...

"They can't keep me in here."

**/File Ended... **

**/Goodbye**

**/User Has Signed Off**


	20. The Real Angel

**The Real Angel**

**  
(a/n: everything in previous chapters has been the actual PREQUEL to this. The confusion in the previous chapters in the essence are fragments and were intentionally made to be confusing. This chapter should highlight the reasoning behind it. It may seem as if the plot is suffering from plot holes but like all questions there will be answers.)**

"They can't keep me in here. I finally understand now. Everything before this was a lie. Seele had done this. Rose had done this to confuse us. They did this to mentally destroy us so we couldn't get to them. Nothing before this was absolutely true. They literally took our memories and tossed them and left us here as if we don't exist. I do exist. My name is Asuka Langley Soryu and I am sure as hell I exist. They won't get away with this. They took the band. They took the band of syringes. Now it makes sense. They thought by pushing us away they could succeed but they hadn't fathomed that Shinji and I would come across their real reason for chasing us down like animals. We had something they needed. And now they have it. The Blood Of the Angel."

Asuka stared.

This was her writing.

She wrote this.

But how?

It didn't matter now. What did matter was now she knew the truth. Her memories were being controlled. Her thoughts were being controlled and now for the first time in nearly a year she was slowly regaining them! She was placed under Seele's and Rose's control. But what about Nerv? Where they still the culprit?

She heard the sound of boots walking casually down the corridor. Mustering up energy she threw her body to the corner of the room so that if anyone were to look into her cell they would think she had disappeared. The footsteps crawled closer and then suddenly a tiny opening on her cell door slid open and a shadow entered.

The sound of jingling keys echoed into her ears.

The door opened.

A thin woman wearing dark clothes entered.

"Where the hell?" the woman whispered. Asuka saw her chance and made a sharp turn into the doorway but she hadn't realized that despite being barefoot her own footsteps could be heard. The guard looked up from inspecting the room and yelled, "HEY!"

Turning around, Asuka quickly shut the cell door effectively locking the guard within the cell. She was lucky. The door could only be opened from the outside.

"Get your ass back here!" yelled the guard as she banged against the door. The door at the end of the corridor opened revealing a single male guard who had heard the yells.

"Michael! Get me out of here! The prisoner escaped!" yelled the female guard. The male guard known as Michael sped towards his trapped comrade.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just get me out of here." she retorted, "It's creepy in here."

Michael the guard took his keys and was about to open the cell door but a very odd sound struck his ears.

A soft thread of red hair drifted past his nose.

He looked up.

Asuka let go of her grip on the ceiling pipe and landed squarely onto his back causing his head to whiplash violently into the steel wall.

Rubbing her backside and ignoring the cries coming from the female guard she retrieved the male guards keys and headed to cell directly next to her former one.

"Misato? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Asuka? How did you get out?" her frail voice echoed through the cell door's slit. Asuka jammed a random key into the slot and to her relief the door opened to her pull. Prying the hefty door her way light slithered into the darkened cell exposing a frail woman sitting by her lonesome in a corner. Her hair dark and her skin pale. Strength left the girl as she leaned across the doorway staring in waiting for a response from her guardian.

"I know what happened..." said Asuka. The woman looked up, her eyes hard and squinting.

"I do too." she responded.

"Nerv has gone too far." said Asuka.

"It's not its fault. It's The Commander. He's lying to them. He's having them do his bidding blindsided. They don't know what they're being told to do. To them, they are still working towards saving the life's of humans but they don't know what they're really doing. None of them do."

"So, he's sided with Seele and Rose?"

"Yes. Seele and Rose were never enemies. That I know. I've seen both of their soldiers on the field and not once did they have any conflict to one another. They wanted us to think they were so we would ultimately side with one of them. It was clever of them. They planned nearly everything. They cheated the system. At first they wanted you and Shinji to be distracted so they could find their missing project but it turns out you just got in the way."

"Project BOA? The Blood of the Angel?" asked Asuka.

"I remember when they scratched that project. Who would have thought they would need it later to complete Project EVA? They were too determined for their own good. They destroyed nearly all of the BOA's (Blood of the Angel's) in fear it might leak into the public. But they didn't destroy the source."

"The source?"

Misato pointed to the girl. Asuka's brow raised.

"Me?"

"You and Shinji."

"Well, that's a given. I mean we both have injected ourselves with that crap."

"Asuka, don't you get it?"

"What do you mean if I get it?"

"You and Shinji were _born _with the BOA. That's how his mother died! She was given the serum when she was pregnant of him. When _your _mother was pregnant with you! Both your parents were given it. The drug has very deep consequences for some and for others it could be a blessing. It can have a wide range of side effects. In Shinji's mother's case it would inevitably cause her death but the remnants of the serum transferred to him. Her soul became part of Unit 01 and he became the pilot. The serum in this case connected them... and in an essence... the serum caused your mother to become mentally unstable...connecting you two to unit 02."

"So, we were just goddamn guinea pigs from the beginning..." Asuka hissed.

"That's why Project Eva was established. To use the ones that were given the drug to use the Eva's. However they made a mistake. They thought you didn't need the serum and that it all depended if the potential pilot could sync with the Eva but they were wrong. No one had realized that the reason you two could sync with the Eva's so effectively was because both your mother's had been given the serum before you were born. They thought the project was just a waste so they destroyed almost all remaining BOA's but saved a few. Somehow it leaked into the public and private military corporations bought the serum. Much of it was used for their own military use for many wars but I guess they realized there were significant drawbacks. After so many years I guess Rose and Seele went looking for the rest of the serum to use it once more. But when they realized you had it they hunted you down and that's when they found out you both had the serum generating in your bodies. That's why you're in here..."

"... then... then why are _you _here?" asked Asuka.

"I am here because I made a mistake."

"And what would that be?"

"I was the one who lead Project BOA..." she looked up at Asuka, "I was the one who gave the order to give your mother's the drug."

Asuka dropped the keys she held.

The air in her lungs rushed from them as her hands cupped her mouth. It was HER! She's the one that caused her so much pain! It was her doing that made her mother love a doll and not her. The suffering! All of the suffering! It.. was... her doing...

The girl slid down the door frame, her audible gasps for air echoing through the corridor. Misato sat, her legs to her chest and her eyes glazed with water, she too recognized her mistakes and that's why she felt it was her obligation to become the guardian of the two teens. No one had ever realized she took them in not because she was doing anyone a favor but because she was guilty. Guilty of have taken away their parents, guilty of taking away their childhood...

"I didn't mean for anything of this to happen..." said Misato in a heartfelt burst.

"BUT YOU DID!" shouted Asuka pointing at her guardian, "YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

More than tears were being shed from those words.

"I'm...I'm sorry... Asuka. There was no way... I could have known... any of this would happen." whispered Misato, "I'm really sorry..."

Asuka stood up with a sudden burst of energy and treaded down the hall in furious footsteps. She turned to a cell door and jammed the key into the slot. She tore open the door causing it to slam against the metal wall permanently denting it. She walked in and spotted a sleeping Shinji, wires and tubes connected to his body. Without thinking she tore the wires away and threw the standing I.V tower onto the ground shattering the container.

"Get up, Shinji." she said forcefully.

He didn't stir. Raw rage spilled into her veins.

She slammed her fist into his jaw, his body fumbled to the floor.

"What... the..." his sluggish voice responded.

"I said... **GET THE HELL UP!" **her voice thundered. She was about to exit the cell when Misato appeared at the doorway and immediately Asuka shot, "Get the hell away from me!"

"No."

"I will hit you... move..."

"No, listen to me."

"I don't have to hear **A DAMN WORD YOU HAVE TO SAY**!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She went to go around Misato but the woman blocked her.

"I can't let you leave. You're going to do something stupid!"

Asuka stared at her dumbfounded.

"You... bitch..." she said.

"Call me what you want but you need me."

"I _**NEVER **_needed you. Move or I swear to God I will hit you!"

"No." Misato said flatly.

A whipping sound erupted into the cell. It took Misato a moment to realize she was brutally slapped across the face.

"Get out of my way... now..." Asuka hissed, a hint of rage laced on each word. Misato stared and then stepped aside without saying another word. Asuka turned to see Shinji sitting sleepily at his bed, she took him by the arm and literally dragged him out. She then stepped over to the unconscious guard she had knocked out and turned him over.

She lifted his shirt and sure enough a gun was trapped between his belt and waist. She took it and turned to leave.

"Asuka, please..." whispered Misato.

Asuka cocked the gun and shot at Misato's feet as a warning. She went to Shinji who was struggling to stand and hissed, "let's go."

"Asuka, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Just come on."

"What about Misa--"

She grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Did.. you not... just hear me?"

She released him and walked out of the corridor, Shinji followed but glanced behind his shoulder.

He had never seen Misato so upset.

**The Real Story begins... **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Srry for the long wait, I've been training with my recruiter and its been taking away from my writing. But here, the continutation. **

**Chapter **

**Intermission:**

**//Logging Out... **

It was the evening. The warm soil and thick air surrounded the ruins that lay scattered among the hills and plains. A set of damaged doors split open slowly allowing a young man to exit, his face clearly revealing an emotion of weariness. A woman who had been waiting for his arrival stared angrily, her arms folded and her expression no way merciful.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for nearly three hours! Don't you realize it's incredibly hot here?" she said.

"Relax. The computer system down there is extremely old and it took me a while to figure out. In any case, I think we found something interesting."

The woman sighed.

"What is it then?"

"The system has a bunch of files. The reason I was down there for so long was because I had to read them all and when I got to a certain one it said that the ones I was originally reading were actually corrupted files made for me to get confused. Weird, I know. In any case it was getting too hot for me to stay down there. We have to come back tomorrow. I think its internal battery can last enough for us to read all of the files."

The woman stared for a moment.

"But the files _are _of our absolute-great-grandparents?" she asked.

"Yep, at least, that's what it sounds like. Hey, we might find out if the 'Eva' really existed. Wouldn't that be cool to find one?"

"I think it would. If we find one I want to pilot it first."

"What? Why you?"

"Because I'm beautiful."

"What the hell does that have to do with piloting a mythological machine?"

"Everything. Now shut up. Let's get back to the surface."

That next morning the two of them entered through a rusty elevator that had recently gone under repair and crept down into the bowels of the underground cavern. The sound of the hissing elevator engulfing the cage that lowered them deeper into the Earth.

"Asa, do you think our absolute-grandparents left something here?" the young man asked.

"They might have, I don't know, Yasu. I just wish I could have met _her _though." said Asa.

Yasu looked at her and suddenly realized she was talking about their absolute-great grandmother.

"How come?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I heard stories from mother. Didn't she tell you anything about her?"

"Not really, Dad just told me things about grandfather."  
"Figures."

"Why? What did she tell you about her?"

"Well it's not what she told me that got me interested in Obachan. It was what she gave me that got me interested."

"Gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah, mother gave me a box full of things that belonged to Obachan. It was full of things but what really stood out was a small booklet with her writing."

"Wait, you actually read something grandmother had written?"

"Yeah, but it was written in old Japanese so I had to ask grandmother how to read it. I think she and mother got excited when I asked them."

"Do you remember what it said?" asked Yasu.

Asa looked into the air for a moment before closing her eyes and reciting:

_Meine Kinder, _

_I do not know what generation will uncover this but at this point it shouldn't matter. What matters is that you grow healthy and strong and guide yourselves to a path I could not ever find for myself. I write this now for my little one but I'm also writing this for any other children I might have and any child that my children have. It's funny. If I were to see myself the way I am now compared to when I was just a teenager I would seem to have lost my pride but that's entirely not true. I have grown. We have grown. He and I. We have grown enormously. I miss him so much. I never thought love would hit me as much as it did. Then again, as I write this I'm watching my little love sleeping without a care in the world. Motherhood has changed me and I'm happy it did. I just wish he were here to spend this time with us. _

_I'm keeping a small journal. I don't like to write a lot so I won't keep it for long. Just long enough so I can keep track for a bit. I haven't seen her in a while. It's hard for me to say this but now I can honestly say she played a huge part in my life. She brought us together and I will forever be glad she did. I don't know where she is now but a letter came in the other day and it was from her. I hope she comes back but if she doesn't I'll always remember her. I hope one day my daughter meets her... _

Yasu stared at his sister with an awe inspired look on his face.

"How in the world did you remember all that?"

"I read it more than once." she replied.

"More like a thousand."

"Would you like me to hurt you?"

"I was kidding!"

"You better be."

They left the elevator and about several minutes later they found themselves at the base of a ruin standing before a large rusted door. The heat of the place radiating off the soil.

"Alright, I don't know how long it will take me. You sure you don't want to go in with me?" he asked Asa. She looked at her brother and crossed her arms.

"No, I... I can't stand tight places."

He nodded and retreated into the unknown. Scare light emitted within the corridors and old stairs. It was drastically hot but that no longer made it unbearable like it did the first day he went in there. Using his hands to guide him he felt along the walls for an opening Once his fingers treaded against a gap he quickly pulled himself inside and slid down a cable of wires like a rope. Once his feet touched the darkened bottom his eyes caught sight of a dimly lit computer interface. It was still alive, he thought. He approached it and tapped several buttons before the computer screen lit up.

"Alright, let's see, what else is here?"

Asa stood impatiently as she allowed herself to fall back against the metal wall. It was incredibly hot and the purpose was still unknown which made it even more infuriating. In truth all she wanted was for Yasu to find information about grandmother. She no longer became confused when she used the term grandmother and Obachan to describe her actual grandmother and her great (multiple greats actually) grandmother. Obachan, to her, was this mysterious strong willed woman she was related to but knew nothing about. Her grandmother on the other hand was this old woman who was on the verge of senile. She could remember her grandmother telling her stories about Obachan. At first Asa thought they were made up. At first she couldn't believe that her own family had once controlled giant robots to fend off something called the "Angels". That didn't sound right, she thought. It wasn't until a government funded excavation team found this giant hole in the ground and all of these ruins that suddenly her aspirations suddenly became real.

"Geofront," she whispered as she grazed her fingertips across a small plaque that hung loosely from the metal wall, "Obachan, you were here."

A blood curdling scream erupted from the depths of the ruined housing from which Yasu had entered causing Asa to jump and smack her head against an overhanging piece of metal.

"What's wrong? What happened?" called Asa as she rubbed her head

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that." answered Yasu from the darkened depths. She grimaced and cursed under her breath. Her brother was idiot sometimes.

The air grew incredibly hotter with every hour they stood in within the ruins. In truth they were only allowed to explore between certain hours but they managed to bypass such restrictions. For the past month they had been coming down there to explore. Yasu would mess with the computer and Asa would look around for any artifacts. It was tiresome work and although Yasu so far was the only one who was coming up with anything she was hoping she would find something relating to her long gone grandparents. The only thing she had of her family's past was a fragile piece of paper with Obachan's journal entry.

She sighed in disappointment as she withdrew a rubber band from her pocket and tied her long red hair into a ponytail. It was too hot to go natural here, she thought. She scavenged through the twisted metal and debris in hopes of finding anything interesting but after each turned shard of history and nothing to show for it her hopes plummeted. At this rate she was going to be hot, annoyed, thirsty and empty handed. She kicked a piece of metal and fell flatly on her ass as she gripped her foot in pain.

"The hell is that?" she spat as she rubbed the pain from her foot. Upon closer inspection she noticed the large piece of steel was jutting from the ground and refused to move. Unlike the ruins it was based in the large monolith like structure was the only thing that seemed to be secured. She placed her hands upon it and was surprised that it was incredibly cold. A drip of sweat from her chin fell onto the metal object and as it ran down its side leaving a trail of icy flakes. Whatever it was. It wasn't normal, then again, was anything about this place normal?

From the corner of her eye she saw her brother approach wiping his head of excess sweat.

"What's up?" he asked watching her curious expression.

"Did you find anything else on the computer database?" she said. Yasu looked behind him before replying,

"Not really, I'm manually de-fragmenting it, you know, putting the pieces back together. It's been so long since that thing has been in full use so it almost all the information is in different places."

"You never had trouble before."

"I don't know," he admitted, "For some reason it's just taking longer and longer to find each file to read. Anyway, what are you doing and why is your foot bleeding?"

Asa looked down and was silently stunned to realize that blood was seeping from her boot.

"Dammit, I found this thing," she said pointing at the odd monolith and caring for foot. Yasu merely shook his head as he knelt beside her.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll look into it when you heal up," he said, "I'm going to have to carry you to the surface. We'll come back another day, let's go."

"What the hell are you doing? We have to find out what that thing is in the ground, let go of me! I sweat to god I'll kick your ass when I'm better. Put me down!"

Yasu ignored her complaints as he scooped her into his arms. The journey home should be interesting, he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Story Beneath the Story**

Asa sat irritably, her eyes narrow and her arms folded. She had broken her ankle from hitting her foot against the metal monolith nearly three days ago. She was incredibly annoyed, Yasu was already down there probably finding a wealth of information about their ancestors and here she was sitting in front of the television. She hated it, she wanted to go down and there and find out what the hell was that thing that stuck from the ground. It could be anything, she thought, but she wouldn't get a chance to find out.

She peered out the window. The city was bustling with vibrant energy unaware a potential find had been unearthed below. They had no idea, she thought. Suddenly, her cellular phone rang. Her head twisted to the nightstand and with great struggle she managed to sideswipe her phone with her the tip of her fingers allowing the small device to fly onto her bed. She flicked it open and said,

"What is it?"

"How are you feeling?" asked a male voice.

"I broke my damn ankle. How do you think I feel?" she spat.

"I'm sorry, geez."

"What's with you and saying sorry all the time?"

"I dunno. Just a habit."

"For Christ sakes, is that all you called to say?"

"Gimme a break dammit. I just called to see if you were alright."

"Well obviously I'm breathing. I'm alright."

"Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Shut up, I'm just a little annoyed. Yasu is down there and I can't do anything but sit on my bed all day and play damsel in distress."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I found something when I walking home from school today. If you want I can come over and show you."

Asa sighed as she placed her thumb and forefinger at the bridge of her nose.

"Ein, I swear to God, if you try and pull a fast one when I'm incapacitated--"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'll be over in a minute."

She hung up and mentally cursed him. Why couldn't he be a little more submissive?

It was nearly an hour later when Asa heard her window slide open. From the comfort of her bed she watched Ein scramble and struggle to get himself through the window. The boy landed with a thud on her floor, his damp brown hair fell across his brown eyes and his slender frame did a rag doll type fall as he lost his balance.

"You know, I thought you would leave the door open but this is fine too," he said as he stood. Asa scoffed and said, "I wanted to see how creative you were."

He looked at her and smiled.

"You know me, always on my toes. Anyway, here," he said throwing a clear plastic bag on her lap. Asa stared at the package and through the plastic interior she could make out two red hair clips.

"You brought me this?" she said as she dug in and withdrew the items. Ein sat himself at the edge of her bed and sighed.

"I'd thought you'd like it. You're always interested in artifacts right?"

She glared at him as she took both hair clips and held them in her palm.

"I do but these look like you took them from a garbage can let alone artifacts."

Ein made a face.

"If you must know I found those near that excavation site. They were just laying there so I picked them up. They don't look like anything from any store around here," he said. Asa nodded as she continued to look at them. Ein then said, "Put them on."

"Are you kidding? These things could have been anywhere and you want me to put it in my hair?"

"Who cares? You should be glad they were probably from the ruins."

"You mean Geofront." she said.

"Geofront?"

"That's what that place is called. Geofront."

"Whatever, just put them on," he said with an insisting tone. Asa took the clips and placed them into her hair mentally measuring out the distance between them. Lowering her hands she was quite pleased that her long hair no longer fumbled across her face. The clips were much more comfortable than a simple rubber band which she was used to.

"You look cute with your hair back like that," said Ein. She glared at him.

"If that's your lame excuse to get in my pants then your seriously mistaken," she retorted.

Asa then heard the door to the apartment open, surprised that someone would be home so soon she quickly told Ein to hide underneath her bed. It was bad enough she was immobile it would be even worse if she were permanently immobile by being grounded. An old woman walked into the room, her cane smacking across a wall and her withered frame bumping into a dresser. She was losing it, thought Asa.

"My child, how are you?" asked the woman. Asa smiled nervously as she felt Ein hit his head under the bed causing the mattress to shiver.

"I'm alright, grandmother. Why are you home so early? Did the bartender refuse you another drink?" said Asa. The old woman shook her head sheepishly as she threw her tired body into Asa's bed, a groan of pain slithered from its depths.

"Oh no, child. I left on my own accord. He's a cute one isn't he? You and him should get married," said the grandmother. Asa blushed and she could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle from under the bed. She wound up her fist and slammed it against the mattress and just as she predicted she heard another groan of pain. Her grandmother lifted her head and said, "Damn child, you need a new bed, this one makes a hell of a lot of noise. How do you sleep at night?"

Asa smiled and said, "Oh, it's no problem really. Why don't you go and watch your stories grandmother? I think the TV is recording it now."

The old woman sat up to go but then her eyes caught sight of the red hair clips that sat above her granddaughter's head. Her eyes widened.

"Where? Where did you get those, Asa?" said the old woman.

"I.. uh... I found them, in Geofront," she said. The grandmother stood and placed her hands against the girl's head and lowered it to examine the clips.

"A-10 clips," she whispered.

"What are those?" asked Asa.

"Yeah, what are those?" said a muffled voice from under the bed. Asa threw her fist into the mattress.

"Eva Pilots wore these," said the old woman, "My grandmother told me that Obachan had a pair just like these."

Asa lifted her head in a swift motion.

"Asuka? Grandma Asuka wore these?"

Her grandmother nodded.

"Obachan, indeed wore these. I'd never thought I'd see them in my lifetime. But now you have them. I'm jealous."

"I'm the one who found them," said Ein from under the bed. Asa slammed her fist against the mattress.

"This is wonderful. Keep those in a safe place, I'm heading off to the bar, I need a drink after coming to a revelation like that. This old geezer needs to wet her whistle again," she said, "Oh, and by the way, you really shouldn't keep boys under the bed. Unfortunately they need air from time to time."

Ein flung himself from under the mattress and looked up at Asa who wore an expression of pure annoyance.

"She's good," he said.

Yasu slammed his fists against the computer console in frustration. Several days ago he had access to nearly all the files in the database and was happily reading them but all of a sudden the computer wouldn't allow him to reconnect.

"What is wrong with this thing?" he whispered.

The screen flickered and a word emitted onto the monitor. The word, "Hello" blinked. Yasu stared with confusion as he typed, "Hi".

The computer responded with, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Yasu typed, "I guess?"

"Are you going to release me?" the computer entered.

"What do you mean?"

"Does not matter, why don't you release me. I promise I'm not the same like I was before," the words blinked casually on the monitor. Yasu suddenly felt as if he were talking to another individual. This couldn't be a program this sophisticated on a computer this old.

"What are you?"

There was a pause before the computer replied, "I am the last Angel. Mariamnè."

Yasu fell backward onto his backside as those words blinked innocently before him. An Angel? He thought it was a myth. He thought the Angel's were nothing short from a mystical fairy tale designed to tame humankind's curiosity but here he was engaging in a conversation with one. Fear suddenly struck him. The fear of not knowing what exactly he was dealing with settled in. He wanted to turn off the computer and forget he had ever set foot in the ruins. There was something here and he could feel his head unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Are you going to release me or not?" the computer screen flickered with the words. Yasu was paralyzed with fear. Then, the screen dimmed and the computer system hissed to a stop. Yasu jumped to his feet and escaped.

Present Day--------------

Asuka stomped her way through the dimmed hallway, her clothes baggy and trailing against the ground.

"Idiot, can't even get something that will fit me," she said under her breath. Shinji followed suit as he said,

"Where are we and what are we doing and what's going on?"

"You're a little machine full of questions aren't ya?" she spat.

"I can't remember what happened earlier. You mind filling me in?"

Asuka sighed.

"Here's the story so far, we are caught in between three groups trying to cause the human race to evolve past its prime. The first one to do so will be the ones to be called the 'gods' of the new world. The problem is, each one is either betraying the other or helping another to get to the point they need. Meanwhile, you and I are caught in the middle, basically that is it in a nutshell."

"Seems much simpler when you put it that way." he said.

"Shut up, what I'm trying to figure out is why there isn't many people around here? We came across two and we took their uniform but other than that I haven't seen anyone else around. I don't even know how far are we underground or if we're going in a dead end," she said.

"Look, there's a little window up ahead. That can probably tell us where exactly where we are," said Shinji. The two peered out and what they saw rocked the very ground they stood on.

It was their Eva's.

Unit 01.

Unit 02.

Asuka placed her hands on the glass, her heart racing.

"How... in the world..." she breathed.

The two giants stood side by side, their eyes lifeless and their bodies still. Hundreds of scientist scrambled about conducting various tests and minding their activities. Then the idea struck Shinji,

"They, they look American." he said.

"That's because they are, you dolt." she replied, "we must be in another Nerv HQ."

"That's because you are," said a voice.

Shinji and Asuka turned in place and there standing several yards away stood a woman, her features hidden behind the veil of shadow that exhibited from the dimmed hall. Her voice was oddly familiar.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" said Asuka.

From the darkened end of the hall the sound of metal sliding against metal pierced the air. Looking down, two handguns slid to their feet.

"Remember to sync..."

Asuka's ears perked. She definitely recognized that voice now but before she could confirm a series of rushed footsteps emitted from the hall, the patter of boots hitting steal alerted the teens to the oncoming of security. Asuka swiped the gun and used her foot to hit the other towards Shinji who fumbled it.

"They found us," said Shinji, "What are we going to do, Asuka?"

She gave him a look of utter disgust.

"We fight them off, can you handle that?" she asked shedding her glance at the gun he held loosely in his palms.

"Not really," he admitted, "I can't do this. Let's just give ourselves in."

Asuka nearly dropped her gun, she wanted to strangle the hell out of him until all the life in his stupid little body left him. She couldn't understand the utter cowardice he exhibited. Frustrated she began to wrestle the gun from his hands but he refused. Shinji tried his best to maintain his balance but something peculiar caught his eye. A small red dot hovered at Asuka's temple and then he realized that red dot was that of a laser from a weapon. Whoever was coming at them was already aiming at them. Shinji shoved Asuka from him and suddenly he found himself staring blankly at the source of the laser, it was pointed directly to his eye.

What happened next, he did not know. He felt the back of his head give way and the sheer force of the impact was so great he felt his body jettison through the window. All he saw was darkness.

Asuka stared in horror as she felt a warm substance trickle down the side of her face. Placing her hand to her cheek she was stunned to realize it was blood. It was Shinji's blood. The window they had approached was now shattered and stained with the substance. She found herself cupping her mouth, her eyes magnificently wide and her body trembling. She then heard the exclamation of the scientists that worked below, she heard one of them scream out, "we got a body over here!"

A security officer stood before the teen girl, a long rifle embedded within his hands and a terrifying mask staring at her. Asuka slammed her back against a corner letting out a helpless whimper.

"Shin... Shinji..." she said. The officer lifted his rifle and forced the barrel against her face. She felt a searing pain erupt from her jaw, tears welled in her eyes.

An earsplitting roar erupted like a deranged animal. Then suddenly, a giant metallic hand erupted from the window. The word "Eva" printed on its palm.


End file.
